Bloody-Boundaries
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: This is a collaboration with a friend of mine. When Cynder, Anna, Zane and Kid start planning to go trick or treating their lives get rough. Harmony tries to kill Kid, Asura's back, Zane's a human and a bunch of other insane things happen to these couples! To find out the chaos read Bloody-Boundaries! Rated Teen for the cussing and sexual content.
1. Prologue

Anna picked up her cell phone and dialed her best friend's cell phone number, "Hey Cynder 'sup? I wanted to ask you something..."

"If you're going to ask me to marry you, then no." Cynder said, she continued "But if you aren't then please continue." Anna laughed,

"No, I wanted to know if you want to go with me and Kid on Halloween? You can take Zane." She smiled, "We could wear the same costume as our dates!"

"I...Zane has been missing for a couple months...Sorry...but I'm busy looking for him..." Cynder mumbled, woefully.

"I will help you! Can Kid come too?" Anna asked; she was worried for her friend, "Are you okay?"

"Far from okay...I don't care...I'm too busy looking for Zane..." Cynder mumbled.

Kid knocked against Anna's door.

"I promise I'll be over soon, ttyl!" Anna hung up and walked over to the door and opened it for Kid. She hugged him at the door,

"Zane's missing. We have to go to Cynder's right now." Anna seemed upset.

"Alright." Kid said.

Cynder had turned her room into the ultimate tracking device. She had Zane's pillow on her bed; it still smelled of him, so she kept it close.

"Zane...where are you?" Cynder wept. Anna smiled and said,

"I know you don't get along well with Zane but thanks for agreeing to help me." Anna walked with Kid, "How are we getting there?"

"You're asking me? I thought you'd know. And I might not get along with him, but I do care about Cynder." Kid said, he continued "Shouldn't we keep tab on her?"

"I'm going to walk, if you want you can join me or you can skate there," Anna said, ignoring Kid and kept walking she was still focusing on Cynder. As if she was not all there and that she was somewhere else.

Zane stood next the door of famous mechanic's place, he had already decided to surprise Cynder but he could find someone willing to help him out. He sighed and walked inside, hopefully Cynder could track him before he was finished.

Kid turned and walked off to go skate.

Cynder was crying, lost without her beloved nindroid,

"Where are you?" She whined. Cynder was starting to believe she may never find Zane so she started to give up.

Anna Knock on Cynder's room door, "Hey Cynder open up!"

Once again turned down, Zane started walking home to Cynder and the rest.

Cynder slowly got up, grabbing Zane's pillow and walking over to her corner. She let out a loud wail, and burst into tears.

"Hey! You! What are you doing out here alone?" Someone shouted at Zane.

"Heading home," Zane said; he wasn't really adding emotion but then again he never really did.

Anna opened the door, "Oh Cyns." Anna hugged her.

"I feel like you aren't human, always wanted to make something non-human, human. Want that experience? Being human instead of whatever you are?" The person said.

Cynder sobbed, holding the pillow closer,

"I GIVE UP!" She wept; she continued her weeping "I can't find Zane anywhere!"

"Let's ask Stein, he should know," Anna suggested, as she comforted her friend the best she could.

Zane looked up at the person, "Are you serious?"

"I already did a dimensional scan! Zane isn't anywhere!" Cynder screamed woefully.

"Of course, I am a scientist." The man said.

"Who are you?" Zane asked, he wanted this man's help but having his name might be nice.

"Hey we could just try; I'll send Kid and stay here with you. I don't want you doing anything you'll regret later," Anna said putting her arm around her best friend.

"My name is Dr. Stein." The man replied.

"Okay..." Cynder wept, squeezing the pillow that was in her arms.

"So are you the scientist that Anna talks about?" Zane asked.

"Kid can you do that for me?" Anna asked looking up at Kid.

"Most likely." Stein replied.

"Sure." Kid turned and hurried off. Cynder was still weeping but she placed the pillow down on the floor and got up.

"Come on, I wanna see Zane!" Cynder said, having the sudden feeling to not give up. Cynder stretched out and ran off, following Kid.

"Cynder Wait!" Anna called after her friend. She didn't want Cynder to be disappointed if this really was a dead end and if it got them nowhere.

"Then yes," Zane said, "If you would help me, I would appreciate it."

"Well then young man, let's go to my lab. And what might your name be?" Asked Stein as he turned and began to walk toward his lab.

"I sense that this isn't a dead end!" Cynder shouted, kicking in her speed.

"I am Zane," Zane said, as he began to follow Stein.

Anna sighed; she'd stay there and check upon Zane's location every few moments just to see if he would pop up.

Stein and Zane soon arrived at Stein's lab. Stein pushed the doors in,

"Well make yourself at home, while I go get everything ready." Stein walked off.

Suddenly Zane's dot appeared on the area of Stein's lab, on Wheatley's tracker. Cynder didn't know that, but she was so desperate to see Zane that she wasn't going to give up.

Zane was nervous; he stood by the door of the room Stein had gone into. Awaiting the time he'd be able to surprise her, Cynder. He hoped she like it plus this should be finished by Halloween.

Nothing came to screen for the monitors Anna had just set up, but Anna continued to check just in case. Stein smiled,

"Zane you have nothing to worry about, I've dismembered tons of people before. But what's on your mind? I can tell there is something on your mind." Stein said.

Cynder stopped and looked at Wheatley, seeing the little white dot in Stein's lab. Cynder felt horribly hurt. With all her might Cynder bolted forward, following the road to Stein's.

"It is Cynder…I hope she likes my surprise but what if she doesn't and I cannot change back?" Zane said, worried.

"Well I don't know engineering so I won't be able to change you back. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Stein asked.

Cynder was close, she could see the lab, Kid was a few feet ahead, and they could each see the lab of the mad man.

Zane hesitated for a few minutes, "Yes I am sure." He wasn't really sure, but he was afraid if he waited too long then Stein would change his mind and not do the experiment.

"Sit on the table, and I'll do the rest. When you wake, you'll be completely human." Stein said, picking up a scalpel.

Cynder and Kid pushed the first set of doors to Stein's lab open. Cynder didn't see Zane, but she knew he was here. Looking at Wheatley she saw, that Zane was in the experimental room. A panic surged through Cynder, and she ran up the stairs trying to find the dissection room, otherwise known as the experimental room.

Zane did as he was told and drifted off rather quickly. He hoped Cynder would like him better as a human.

Stein smiled and began his experiment.

Cynder tripped and smashed her shoulder hard on a stair before rolling down the stairs and smashing into a wall.

Zane being out of it only slightly felt a disturbance; he stirred slightly but quickly fell back into unconsciousness.

Stein was just working hard and trying his best to ignore any other noises.

Cynder staggered up onto her feet, her shoulder was bleeding and she could tell she had a concussion, she was happy to know Zane could be okay, but she was still worried. Cynder knew it'd be better if she just went home for medical aid.

Anna finally got a signal so she called Cynder, "Hey, Zane's with Stein in the dissection room and he is unconscious. You have to check on him! It is Stein for Lord Death's sake who knows what Stein could be doing to Zane!"

"I know, exactly what I was doing, but I ran up the stairs, slipped and hurt my shoulder pretty bad, I think I can see bone and I have a major concussion, besides I trust Zane. I'm heading home; I can't stay out like this." Cynder said, walking out of Stein's lab and heading home.

Kid was just sitting on Stein's couch, waiting.

Stein was working, everything was going perfectly.

Being concerned Anna called Kid, "Kid you have to check on Zane! Cynder's too hurt to do so. I am worried."

"As much as I hate Zane, Cynder's right, we have to trust him." Kid said, getting up and walking out, after he cleaned the mess Cynder made when she got hurt. Kid ran out to help Cynder get home safely.

Stein sighed, he's work was so peacefully that it was almost sickening. But Stein worked, and worked, and so far everything was going perfectly.

Zane woke slightly and moved. He hadn't meant to but he did shift his position.

Stein was almost finished because of all the peace,

"I'm almost finished, Zane." He said to the slightly awake cyborg.

Zane drifted off again and once more wishing for Cynder to like his surprise.

Anna was getting worried, she didn't trust Zane.

Stein smiled as he finished and woke up the new human,

"Wake up! You are now officially a human." Stein said, giving Zane a hard shove.

Cynder had gotten the help she needed and she was back in her corner but this time she was lying on the pillow, in a ball, fast asleep

Zane got up and thanked Dr. Stein. Then left heading back to Cynder "Hey hun, I have a surprise."

Cynder was still fast asleep on Zane's pillow in her corner of her room. The bandage on her shoulder was soaking up the blood from her wound. Cynder snored lowly, and she thrashed a little bit.

Zane kissed Cynder's forehead and smiled, "Sleep well." He sat next to her, leaning against the wall. Cynder rolled on her side, whimpering.

"Where..." Cynder whispered in her sleep.

"Hey Cyns wake up," Zane gave her a little shake. Cynder awoke startled,

"ZANE?! Zane!" Cynder threw her arms around him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I worried you so much," Zane said, sadly and quietly and then he brightened, "I have a surprise for you."

"R...really? You didn't go through the trouble to get me a surprise." Cynder said.

"Yes I did. I'm completely human now," Zane smiled at her. Waiting for reaction that seemed to take forever. Cynder gasped in surprise,

"R...really?! You're a human? You didn't have to do through the trouble to find someone to make you human...but yet you did...for me...Zane that's the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me!" Cynder said, squeezing Zane a bit harder.

"I was afraid you'd yell at me," Zane said, hugging Cynder back.

"No, never ever Zane. I'm just so glad you're back safe and sound." Cynder said, she looked at Zane's pillow.

"Umm...I hope you don't mind but...after you went missing I kinda grab your pillow of your bed...since it has your scent..." Cynder blushed.

"No not at all," Zane said, "So what about Halloween?"

"I don't know...right now I just want time with you, alone." Cynder said, grabbing Zane's soft warm hand. Her cheeks turned crimson, she could hear a heartbeat! She realized how much trouble Zane went through just for her.

"But what do you wanna do? I mean it should be up to you since you went through all the trouble to make yourself a full blown human...but you realize that it's going to be harder for you to be a ninja, right? You shouldn't have done what you did...it was a sweet gesture, but it was a stupid one too. But I still love you, so no matter what." Cynder said, crying out of guilt.

"I know but nobody else on my team is a robot. Now no one is," Zane said.

"Kid, do want to go get Halloween costumes?" Anna was still excited for that. Maybe Cynder and boyfriend would come with her, but because of what happened with Zane she didn't think that she be able to get Cyns to come.

"I know but you're used to being a nindroid...that's okay, just be careful...I can't lose you..." Cynder said, caressing Zane's cheek.

"Sure." Kid replied, gazing at the couple in the corner.

"Why are we still in here?" Asked a confused Kid, who was now looking at Anna.

"I wanted to make sure that Cynder didn't get hurt. Em wouldn't have wanted me to leave her alone without Zane. Now that Zane's here we can leave," Anna said speaking of an old friend with a sad smiled, when Em had gone missing and Anna had found Cynder looking for her. Anna convinced Cynder that because Soul was gone too, she didn't have to worry.

"Let's go," Anna said, and she finally took both of Kid's hands in her's, she was holding them the exact same way as she held the other, and kissed him once again so everything was symmetrical.

"Come on." Anna's green eyes were the same too they both had blue flecks in the right corner she stared at him waiting for a responds.

Zane smiled, "I will be safe, I promise." He knew that now that he had gone through with this he couldn't use any of his cool old tricks. "Now the hardest part is I must tell the others." Cynder narrowed her eyes and punched Zane's shoulder, hard.

"And promise me this," Cynder growled, pining Zane to the floor "That you'll never just disappear again! I was so worried! I spent days and months looking for you! I filed a missing person; everything and no one could ever find you! You wanna know how much it hurts not to know where the person you love has gone!?" Cynder began to cry.

Kid smiled and left on his skate board, he paused at the door and looked and Cynder. Kid shook his head and skated out.

"Hey Cyns, You have to think about what it was like for Zane, he didn't see you every day and-" Anna tried to talk with Cynder but Zane cut her off.

"No it's fine, I kind of did disappear. I'm sorry Cyns I will never do it again," Zane said, smiling at her.

Anna set out after her boyfriend, Kid, and smiled. She flung four floating disks on to the ground after pulling the disks out from her backpack,

"So what do you want to be for Halloween?" Anna asked as the four disks connected and she took off after Kid, but without wheels and she was going much faster. Well Anna had needed something to do, while Kid and Cynder had been looking for Zane.

Cynder collapsed on to Zane's chest, crying.

"I thought...I had lost you...I checked every dimension I could think of...and I didn't find you...I was afraid...without you...I don't wanna live with you!" Cynder cried harder, the thought of it was devastating for Cynder.

Kid wasn't going fast for a reason; he skated slowly so he had time to think.

"Let's go and pick out our costumes." Kid said.

"I'm sorry," Zane said he hugged Cynder and held her close, "I'm so sorry."

Anna smiled back at him and frowned, "Hey something wrong?"

Cynder could feel Zane's heart beating rapidly, she was worrying him. Cynder wrapped her arms around him,

"If you guys are going to be weird, than at least have the...Zane?! You're back!" Kai cried, he ran to go tell the others of Zane's return.

"No." Kid responded.

"Kai-" the sentence died when Kai left, "Will you help me tell them I don't think I can do it alone," Zane asked Cynder. He was scared of what they would think, "Why do I feel like my chest is going to explode?"

"Kid don't lie to me," Anna said, put both hands on her hips. She was still perfectly symmetrical.

"Of course I will. And Zane, that's just your heartbeat, silly! Please relax..." Cynder said, getting up and sitting beside Zane.

"I'm just thinking, why would Stein help Zane? And how did he do it in such short time? By the speed Stein did it in, I don't think Zane's new human body is going to last long, we need to go talk to Stein." Kid said.

"Okay, but why do you care? Don't tell me you guys are best friends because that would be weird. I thought you hated Zane," Harmony said her eyes shifted, one was black and the other one was green. Half of her hair was black, the other half was red. She wasn't symmetrical in the slightest.

Zane held Cynder's hand ready to face his friend because they meant so much to him that they were like family to him, "It's Annoying. I never thought I'd miss being abnormal."

"I care about Cynder's wellbeing though. I hate Zane but I still care about Cynder." Kid hissed, skating off at a faster speed.

"You always liked my heartbeat." Cynder said sweetly, as she tightened her grip on Zane's hand, she didn't want to lose him.

"KIDDY! Come back, Harmony wants to talk!" Harmony called, she wanted to hurt Kid. Speeding up she smiled and grabbed his right hand, which threw off his symmetry. Her voice wasn't constant either; one moment it would be really high pitched the next really low pitched. It would hurt any normal person's ears pretty bad.

Zane sighed and stood up, "Come on let's go see what my family thinks of my decision." Zane held out a hand for Cynder.

"Go away!" Kid hissed, pulling Liz out and then he began shooting at Harmony. Kid sped up on his skate board, trying to get away from Harmony.

"What about your father? That's who I'm most worried about." Cynder said, taking Zane's hand and getting up. Cynder gazed at the pillow in her corner before blushing heavily, again.

Anna fell down her board crashed and the board stopped working,

"Kid! Wait. I'm sorry." Anna looked over at the board and then at her scratched elbow. A large pebble was in her arm and she didn't know whether or not to pull it out.

"I forgot about what he would say," Zane said feeling even more frightened, "What if they don't like it?"

Kid only kept speeding up; he was determined to find out what Stein did, in case something went horribly wrong.

"Well standing around wondering isn't going to get use anywhere, it's better to find out now!" Cynder said, running out to find the others.

Anna followed Kid even though her arm hurt whenever she moved. Anna sped after Kid, Harmony would have hurt Kid, if Liz hadn't have been there.

"I'm so sorry Kid." Anna said when she caught up to him.

Zane slowly followed her out. He was still scared they'd be mad at him, "Cyns what if they are mad at me?"

Kid frowned,

"I'm sick of your crap Anna. Right now I have something to be doing, I'll meet you at the Halloween store." Kid hissed.

"Let me be honest Zane, I am pissed with you. Because you went and disappeared without leaving any notice and you didn't think about any consequences of doing this. But I could care less, because you are still you and I love you." Cynder said, slowing down a bit.

Anna felt like crying she hadn't meant to let her guard down thus letting Harmony out.

"Harmony if you ever do that again I'll kill myself just to get rid of you," Anna turned and left for the store but she didn't expect Kid to join her there because he was mad at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be gone so long, Cyns I meant to surprise you," Zane said, he felt terrible for making her fell so bad.

Kid kept riding; he was getting close to Stein's.

"Come here Zeny, you lug! What did take you so long?" Cynder asked, pulling Zane into a hug.

Anna sat in the back of the store waiting; she fiddled with her broken board, trying to fix it.

"Nobody wanted to help except a man named Stein," Zane said.

Kid soon arrived at Stein's house.

Cynder had a cup of tea in her hands, she had just taken a sip, and she spat it onto the floor when Zane told her what took so long.

"WHAT!? YOU WENT TO STEIN?! THAT MAN IS A LUNATIC! ZANE DO YOU WANNA KNOW HOW...I can't talk to you right now." Cynder turned and stormed off, she knew he had been with Stein but not for that sorta reason.

Zane had flinched Cynder had begun to Yell; "I'm sorry." Zane could tell Cynder was angry but he followed her and passed by his friends, "Cyns, Stein was the only one who would even try."

Anna decided to head out for food, "I know I promised Kid that I'd wait here but I'm getting hungry."

Cynder growled, her eyes turning red,

"LEAVE ME BE!" She hissed, running into her room and slamming the door. Cynder made sure to lock her door before anyone got in. Cynder grabbed Zane's oil smelling pillow, went and sat in the corner of her room and cried into the pillow.

Kid knocked on Stein's door.

"Cyns," Zane whined as he sat by Cynder's door. His friends gather around him.

"What's wrong with Cynder? Where did you go?" asked Nya

"Ya, where did you go? Why is Cynder mad? Why'd you leave?! How could you leave us? You wanna know how much Cynder and Dr. Julien worried, Cynder stole your pillow from your bed, and Dr. Julien hasn't slept in months, AND BOTH OF THEM HAVE LOST THEIR MINDS!" Kai shouted.

Kid knocked on Stein's doors again.

"I-I am human now," Zane said quietly, he was still afraid; "I went and got myself a human body and human mind."

Kai starred in shock,

"W...who'd agree to d-do that?!" Kai asked, shocked. Cynder was wailing rather loudly.

Kid knocked on Stein's door, once again.

"Someone that Cynder doesn't like, Dr. Stein," Zane said.

Nya sighed and went into Cynder's room; "Boys sure are clueless huh?" She didn't touch Cynder or comfort her. She just smiled.

"Yes," Stein answered the door in his chair, "Hey Kid."

"I don't think it's that Cynder doesn't like Stein, more like she doesn't trust him." Kai said. Cynder didn't say anything, she just cried.

"Hey Stein, I have some questions I'd like to ask you." Kid said.

"Of course ask away," Stein said, even though he had been busy shaving an exotic animal for dissection.

"But why? I feel fine," Zane said and then he coughed really hard, his heart skipped a beat and breathing for him became really difficult. "Ah!"

"Zane?!" Cynder cried, jumping to her feet, she placed the pillow down and ran out.

"Are you okay?!" Cynder asked, placing her hand against his chest and she felt his heart skipping a beat.

"I knew Stein's work...wouldn't last...why because...I've been one of the experiments before...Thanks to my black and red blood the project lasted, but..." Cynder began to cry.

"How did you finish the experiment with Zane so quickly?" Kid demanded.

"What do you mean? I've spent many hours preparing for his experiment," Stein said smiling as he started back into his lab.

"I'm fine," Zane assured Cynder. He wasn't actually fine and Zane knew that he wasn't. He coughed a bit but breathing began to get easier.

Kid followed Stein,

"What do you mean by that? Are you sure his body won't begin to fall apart or just stop functioning?" Kid asked.

"No you aren't!" Cynder cried, she still had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well if I gave him a perfect body, Zane would never die properly. Now he could at any moment." Stein smiled and again he didn't answer the question directly.

"Yeah I am," Zane smiled at Cynder, "Are you still mad?"

Kid took Liz and Patty out and shot Stein,

"ANSWER THE QUESTION DIRECTLY!" Hissed Kid.

Cynder sniffled and punched Zane's shoulder softly,

"Not if you're gonna die..." Cynder said, still crying.

Stein moved, "Hey you won't learn anything with violence."

"Ow," Zane said, holding his shoulder.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Kid shouted.

Cynder sat beside Zane, placing her head on Zane's shoulder. Cynder was still crying, she was so worried.

"I did answer your question, though." Stein smiled.

"I'm sorry this happened I should have stayed with you, Cynder." Zane said. Zane pulled Cynder into his arms and close to his heart, his heartbeat starting and stopping.

"Not directly! Zane means everything to Cynder; I'd hate to see her upset, and you, fired." Hissed Kid.

Cynder looked at Zane and buried her face into his GI; it still smelt like oil, she had learned to adore the scent. The scent was comforting to Cynder.

"Just don't die." Cynder said, still crying.

"I'll never leave you alone like that," Zane said, he hugged Cynder, "I'll see Stein again if you want me to."

"I already told you the answer, his new body has a few kinks to it," Stein said.

"Later...for now let's go visit Dr. Julien." Cynder said, sniffling.

"Like what?! Another question, is Zane's old body still in good condition?" Kid asked.

"Okay I'll see my father but only if you'll come too," Zane said, fearfully.

"His body is flawed. Kid go away! I'm busy!" Dr. Stein was getting annoyed.

Stein turned to his bird. "Hello little guy."

"Of course! I don't wanna be away from you, besides you need me! I've actually wanted to go visit Dr. Julien for a while. Nya would you change the course please?" Asked Cynder.

"I asked about Zane's old boy, what condition is it in?!" Kid hissed, holding Liz against the back of Stein's head.

"It is fine, it is in my second lab room," Stein sighed, "Kid please I'm busy. Go away. Go find Anna she probably need company since Zane and Cynder are out of her life for the moment, and all she has left for company, right now, is Harmony. Even you have abandoned her."

Zane stood up, "Where is my father?" He was thoroughly confused.

"Thanks." Kid said, he continued "That was some of what I needed to know." Kid walked out of Stein's house and went to find Anna.

"In an insane asylum, he went insane, completely. Zane you disappeared without any trace! Dr. Julien and I were so worried, like Kai said, Dr. Julien didn't and still hasn't slept in months...and I fell into a worse depression than the depression I had when I was little...that's one of the reasons why I stole your pillow…" Cynder mumbled, looking away from Zane on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be gone for so long I swear," Zane said, feeling a ball of guilt expand in his chest "It hurts?" He said as if it was a question.

Anna was about to leave it had been almost 3 hours, Kid wasn't coming and she knew it, Harmony finally pushed him over his limit.

"What hurts?" Cynder asked, looking at Zane with concern in her eyes.

"Let's go change the course." Kai said, walking off to the Bridge.

Kid skated slowly, but began to speed up, though he was fed up with Harmony, he did want to be around Anna.

Nya left to go to the control and help change the course to where the asylum, that Dr. Julien was in.

"I feel weird and it hurt that I made my father go crazy," Zane said.

"Hi Kid," Anna said, while she walked past him. She looked horrible; her face was ridden with guilt. Plus, her arm looked hideous with rocks and gravel in a wound, "Bye."

Suddenly rage surged into Cynder,

"I love that you don't care that you made me depressed. And of course it hurts, it is called guilt!" Cynder hissed, she continued "It's something I don't feel, that's how I was able to murder all those people." Cynder got up, turned and walked away, no longer wanting to help Zane or even be around him.

Kid frowned,

"What's wrong? I know I'm late but Stein was being stubborn." Kid admitted.

"Cynder!" Zane grabbed Cynder's hand and turned her towards him and he kissed her, "I worried about you a lot! Cyns please don't go!"

"You aren't mad at me anymore?" Harmony stuck in a flicker of her asymmetrical looks. Anna didn't seem to notice.

Cynder sighed,

"It feels like when you were transferred, so was your passion for me." Cynder said, since she felt no passion in the kiss. Cynder broke away from Zane and continued walking; she couldn't stand him at the moment!

Kid groaned,

"I didn't have to come find you Anna." Kid hissed.

"Your right you didn't," Anna said sadly she started to cry, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Anna seemed to think Kid hated her. She had perfectly symmetrical hair and eyes; her tears felt like they were coming out at the exact same time, from both eyes, none the less. Her clothes met the requirements that Kid had and she had let Kid make her absolutely perfect even before they had started dating.

Zane grabbed wrist, "Please Cyns! Why are you so mad? I've apologize over and over; I feel guilt towards leaving you. It wasn't just for my father it was for you too, and mostly you. I just didn't want Kai to get hurt by you when he teased us."

"I'm mad at you because...well when you kissed me it didn't feel as passionate as normal...and now you don't even smell like oil...well your GI still does but you don't...the scent is comforting to me, you know that...don't you?" Cynder said, she continued "I wouldn't have hurt Kai, I would have been glad that almost everything, is back to the way it was."

"Then stop this crap and come on, we need to warn Cynder. Stein told me that it is possible for Zane to die at any time!" Kid said.

"You do it! My crap can hurt you," Anna turned on her board and started away from Kid, still crying. He had really hurt her. She was leaving a rate of 8 miles a half hour not very fast but still perfect for her and for Kid too.

Zane smiled sadly, "It's cause I'm being yelled at for leaving. Cyns I love you, I'd will never stop loving you ever. I'm just a bit preoc-." He fell to his knee and coughing, and rolling on his sides.

"ZANE!" Cynder yelped, she sat down trying to think of what to do, the only thought that seemed to manage to get in her head was to kill him. Cynder shook her head and pressed her hands against Zane's chest, with all her might she concentrated on using healing magic to temperately fix Zane's heart and lungs.

Kid skated off, he didn't care too much, and he knew Anna would get over it. But right now Cynder and Zane needed to be warned.

Zane's eyes closed and his heartbeat stopped. Several minutes crawled by before he breathed again. Open his eyes and he hugged Cynder. "Thank you." Zane said. He kissed her, a good proper kiss like nobody was watching. Nya smiled and walked back into the room she had come from.

Anna had gone home, one she was there. She sat on her bed, writing a letter to each of her friends before she left for good.

"Harmony, this is the last time you or me will ever say a word to anything or anyone." Anna began to write her suicide notes, only she was going to write one for each person. Harmony had ruined too much of her life for her keep on living, or so she thought.

Cynder's cheeks turned a deep shade of red, she had noticed Nya. Suddenly Cynder felt a slight disturbance. She wanted to break away, but she couldn't, all she did was add more passion into the kiss.

Kid stopped dead in his tracks,

"Cynder's probably noticed by now, and it is getting late. Anna's house is closer than mine, but she probably won't want me there. Better try any ways." Kid mumbled to himself before changing his direction.

Zane was feeling as if he couldn't hold his breath any longer so he pulled away, "Better?" Zane asked blushing.

Anna cried as she finished the last one. She left it out of an envelope, it was in her pretty penmanship and it said "To Kiddy" all of them were in the hall. She sat on the floor with a bottle of pills that's were for Harmony, she was slowly coming off the pill but she still wasn't supposed toto take them, but she still had a few. Dumping twelve in her hand, she stared at them, uncaring.

"What a shame, you used to be able to last longer. But yes, much better." Cynder said, winking. She shuddered and stood up.

Kid was at Anna's door; he saw the pill bottles and kicked the door in.

"Anna, I might be mad at Harmony but not you. Maybe you just need to learn to control Harmony, because she's getting on my nerves then again so does Hatred...Evil people just get on my nerves, okay?" Kid said, staring at Anna.

"Cynder already lost one best friend; she doesn't need to lose another." Kid added.

Anna didn't respond to Kid, but with the three pills she still had in her hand, she dropped the pills and leaned against the wall, blinking. Each bottle held 25 pills; she had the rest of the three bottles in her mouth already. She bit down once and smiled at him, "I'm sorry." She was a swallow away from death.

"I'll be able to, as soon as I get my father to change me back. You like me better when I was a robot, right?" Zane asked. Cynder got up,

"Kinda, but I'll finish this conversation with you la...we will finish this conversation later, right now, a friend of mine is in danger." Cynder said. Cynder teleport Zane and herself to Anna's.

"STOP!" Cynder shouted, she continued "Listen Kid can say something stupid things, but that doesn't matter. Zane says and does stupid things, and I always forgive him. Why? Because I love Zane, no matter what he does or says. So please listen, and stop." Cynder looked at her chest and place her hand over her heart and began to tear up,

"I've tried suicide; I was dead for an hour...it was horrid. Don't do this, just because something stupid was said." Cynder said, crying.

"It's not Kid's fault, it Harmony's. I can't do this anymore! There are voices in my head they won't shut up, Cynder!" Most of the pills were in Anna's hand and not her mouth. "Cynder, I can't…" She cried. Kid had pushed her over the edge.

Zane wasn't sure what he should do; he had never been good with this sort of thing.

"I have voices in my head to, they never shut up. I'm sorry Anna but this is for your own good." Cynder remember that she was bisexual, but mostly, this was to save a friend. Cynder kissed Anna and made sure to get the pills outta Anna's mouth.

Anna pushed Cynder away moving further back, into the corner. Anna's appearance changed her hair now black and red the black was cut to her chin and her eyes changed one green, one black. She stood up walked into kitchen a grabbed a cup of the grab mouthwash and poured it into the glass, she drank it and spat it into the sink. Then she stuck a pop ice stick down her throat and vomited into the sink taking care of the pill that was partially swallowed,

"Hey guys, nice to see you all again,hat was ed help." Zane told her especially you Kiddy. It would have taken years to final push her over the edge but you could do it in 20 seconds. You're such a sucky boyfriend. Thanks," Harmony smiled, "Not to mention you, Cynder. She was abused as a kid; that's why I'm here. You just made it worse. With both you combined, I think I can stay a little while." Harmony laughed and walked over to Kid, she gave him a hug.

Cynder accidently swallowed the pills,

"Whoa...wooziness...Good bye…I'll die for a friend, just know that Anna..." Cynder flopped backwards, basically dead. Her heartbeat slowing down, the blood from her shoulder's wound began to come out even slower.

"Harmony...all Cynder did was try to save Anna...and she died in the process..." Kid mumbled, looking away.

Harmony sighed and went to one of her cabinets grabbing vacuum-looking thing that is called a pump,

"Seriously guys this is the easiest suicide to fix." Harmony fed a tube into Cynder stomach and sucked everything out. It hadn't been a long time so she was sure it would work.

Zane was freaking out, it hurt like guilt did, but it made him want to cry as well.

'So this is sadness...' Zane thought.

Though it hadn't, the thing about Cynder was poison took effect right away, and unless Wheatley and GLaDOS could fix it, she was doomed.

"CYNDER! YOU IDIOT!" GLaDOS hissed.

"Crap..." Wheatley muttered.

"Cynder?" Zane asked, her death was so sudden he didn't know how to react.

Harmony giggled and put the pump away,

"Thanks Kiddy." If Harmony hadn't gotten to Kid today, her plan to get Cyns out of the picture would have taken years. She went out of the door, leaving.

Cynder shook her head,

"Arkjndsf." Cynder mumbled.

"Translation, I hate being stuck in the in-between." Wheatley said.

"Sfongfuj." Cynder then said, stumbling onto her feet.

"Translation, thank you Wheatley and GLaDOS." GLaDOS said.

"Since I'm not dying today and my life line says so!" Cynder shouted, tackling Harmony.

Harmony smiled, "Hey, Cynder are you going with Kid and I on Halloween? We're going with Zane." Harmony smiled wider and let Anna have her body back. Anna cried and curled up under Cynder.

Zane was confused and unsure; "Cyn-" Just then his heart went into another failure.

Cynder got up, using magic to pin Anna to the floor, she'd deal with Anna later. Cynder bolted to Zane side, trying to think of what she could do. Cynder closed her eyes and her hands lite up with cyan.

Cynder was using magic; she was trying to muster up enough strength for a healing spell that was likely to last for a week. Without enough strength it would only last 5 hours. Cynder used as much magic as she could, knowing the spell would only work for 7 hours. Cynder passed out after healing Zane; she had used too much strength, but yet the spell holding Anna down stayed working.

Anna cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She tried to move and began to whimper, she whimpered for a long time. Struggling, Anna began to call for help, "Kid help!" Anna started panicking, "Kid! Kid help!"

Zane was sitting on the ground with Cynder in his arms. He was holding her close to him.

Kid frowned and walked over,

"Yes Anna?" Kid asked, looking down at Anna.

Cynder's breathing was abnormal; her heartbeat was slow but steady. Even though she was out cold, somewhere in her mind she knew that she was in Zane's arms and that made her smile.

"I can't move," Anna was still panicking and freaking out; the last thing she remembered was Cynder kissing her. Then Harmony had invaded her head and soon after Anna looked around, "I don't why but I'm scared. And why am I over by the door?"

Zane made sure to check Cynder's pulse and he stood up, walking over to Anna, "Where do you keep the blankets?"

"Blankets are in the second closet down." Anna mumbled, not really paying any attention to Zane.

"Harmony tried to leave, Cynder decided to tackle her, it was actually kinda funny. Then Zane's heart went into some sort of panic and she went to save him. I don't think you are going to be able to move for a while. You do know, Cynder only kissed you to take the pills out of your mouth, right?" Kid said.

Cynder was trapped inside her own mind, she hated it there. All the voices and memories could really get to a person. Hated yawned, bored, they both sat side by side, staring into space.

Zane got Cynder a blanket, because of her cool temperature and Zane gently placed the blanket over Cynder.

Anna stopped freaking out and she began to calm down, "I'm sorry, Kid." Anna looked down, "I couldn't see what Harmony was doing but I could hear what she said and she said terrible things to you."

"I could care less, apologize to Cynder, she deserves it more than me." Kid mumbled.

Cynder gazed at Hatred,

"I hate being stuck in here." They said in duo.

"I can't move, so I can't move to see Cynder. I want to wait until I can see her," Anna said, even though she had only heard the insults toward Kid, "I'm the worst friend in the world..." Anna also meant she was the worst girlfriend too, "Did you read your letter?"

Zane sighed quietly and kept holding Cynder, he wished she could make her come to it. Zane kissed Cynder and held her to his chest.

"No, and you are far from the worst...I think Blair would be the worst girlfriend. I have no idea who the worst friend is, but it isn't you." Kid said.

Cynder and Hatred could hear the stopping and starting of Zane's heart. Cynder's cheeks faded red,

"Why can't I wake up?" Cynder moaned.

"Because, you used too much energy, your body isn't used to it anymore." Hatred said.

"I single handedly failed at suicide and I almost killed my best friend. Plus I insulted all of my friends!" Anna said quietly, "That sound horrible enough for me." She wouldn't look at Kid, "Plus I'm asymmetrical sometimes…It sounds like I'm pretty bad, I wish Harmony would at least be symmetrical."

"I don't think Cynder's mad, she didn't seem like she was. Besides, I still love you no matter what you do. Like Cynder said, no matter what you say or do, I'll always love you. Though she directs it towards Zane, I prefer to direct it towards you." Kid said, smiling.

"How's Cynder's condition, Zane?" Kid asked, turning to face Zane.

"Cynder seems to have used too much magic on me. She is breathing and has a heartbeat but she can't wake up." Zane seemed sad, "I shouldn't have tried to surprise her. I suck."

"Zane, you're an awesome boyfriend for Cynder, she needs you in her life and you need her too, she'll come back to it. She wouldn't leave you," Anna reassured Zane.

Anna smiled and said to Kid, "Hey I'm going to be right back okay?" Harmony then surfaced and used her magic to lift the spell that was holding her down. She then stretched and walked over to Cynder. She bent down and put some of her black magic into Cynder's body.

"That should help. You people are so useless, I wish Hatred would come out, I miss my friend. Are you sure my appearance doesn't bother you? The fact my hair is two different lengths and my hands are to different sizes?" Harmony walked forward and opened her ears to Anna who was inside her own head. Harmony touched Kid's shoulder and waist. Anna always put both arms around his neck, so she didn't mess up his symmetry. "How much does it bother you that my eyes are two different colors or that my hair is short and long and red and black?" Harmony smiled at Kid.

Hatred looked at her counter-part,

"I guess that's my cue, your body still needs rest." Hatred said, as she gained control of her host's body.

"You didn't help Harmony, just messed with my counter-parts mind." Hatred realized she was in Zane's arms "Well hello, I suppose you wanted my host, she still needs rest, but this is from her." Hatred kissed Zane, Hatred was trying to muster up some passion but it seemed to fail. She stopped kissing Zane and gagged.

"I hate kissing good boys." Hatred said, getting up and rubbing her tongue on the floor. She wanted the taste of good out of her mouth.

"I miss LG." Hatred whined, as she stood up and stretched out.

"STOP MESSING UP MY LOVE LIFE!" Cynder shouted.

"SHUT UP CYNDER!" Hatred shouted, even though it looked like she was yelling at herself.

"I could care less." Kid said, staring at Hatred even though he was talking to Harmony.

Zane didn't want Hatred next to him, so he had fought the kiss and then gotten away from Hatred.

"Aww but Hatred why would I help that loser robot's lover? Wait he is a faulty human now, right?" Harmony said laughing. Then a she started choking herself. She soon passed out and woke up, "Hey Kid What's happening?" Anna stood up and smiled at him even though there were bruises already on her neck.

Hatred was still trying to get the taste of a good guy off her tongue so she paid no attention to anyone else.

"Honestly I have no idea. I lost track a minute ago." Kid admitted.

"WHY DO GOOD GUYS TASTE SO HORRID?!" Hatred shouted, gagging and rolling on the floor.

Anna left and walked back in with some mouthwash, she handed Hatred the mouthwash, "Shut up."

Anna walked back over to Kid, "Hatred is so annoying."

Hatred drank down some mouth wash and then spat it into the sink,

"I still can taste him..." Hatred hissed.

"GIVE ME CONTROL HATEY!" Cynder shouted.

"Fine! Enjoy the taste of good guy in your mouth." Hatred remarked.

"I will." Cynder said, smirking. Cynder took back control and sat on the floor, flopping backwards.

"Hey Zeny." Cynder said.

"Cyns," Zane smiled and he moved so he was next to her, "I'm glad you're back."

"Cynder I'm sorry," Anna blurted. She looked like was going to cry.

"I'm far from mad or even upset Anna, it is fine." Cynder said. Cynder moved closer to Zane and gently nuzzled Zane's shoulder,

"I'm glad to be back." Cynder said.

Zane kissed her like no one was watching, "Love you Cyns."

Anna smiled holding both of Kid's hands she really loved him and his principals finally someone as precise as her could love someone like him.

"I love you too, Zeny." Cynder said, she softly placed her hand against Zane's chest. Cynder nuzzled Zane's cheek; her eyes were warm and filled with glee.

Kid smiled,

"Why are you two such a perfect couple!? When Cynder has an evil side that she can't control either!" Kid hissed at the Zane and Cynder.

Cynder reacted by shaking and moving closer to Zane.

"Cynder gave me the trust I wanted so in return, I gave her the trust she wanted. She accepted me so I accepted her." Zane smiled at Cynder.

Anna smiled, "Hey now, I thought I'd be alone forever. Someone as perfect as you deserves... someone like me. No my hair!" Anna dropped Kid's hands and looked at her hair; one side was half a centimeter shorter. "Kid cut it. This isn't right, oh no!"

Cynder poked her head out smiling softly,

"Just fix the symmetry and stop yelling. I have a headache." Cynder groaned.

Anna turned her hand into a knife and cut her hair, "Unclean, so unclean, so very unclean so dirty and so use less." Anna said, shuddering. She held Kid's hands again, "I'm sorry guys, I'm worthless garbage. I was so asymmetrical."

Cynder snapped her fingers, fixing Anna's hair length by making it the same length as it was before, only it was perfectly symmetrical this time.

"I'm going back to the Bounty, I'm getting tired, how 'bout you Zeny?" Cynder asked in a county accent.

"Yeah Cyns." Zane smiled and kissing Cynder's nose.

"Hey guys, do want to go trick or treating together?" Anna asked, smiling.

"Sure, just as long as Zeny promises he won't die before then, or while we are trick or treating for the 30th will be here before we know it!" Cynder nuzzled Zane's nose and then yawned.

"Well we better be off before I pass out on Zane." Cynder said, laughing. Cynder teleported Zane and herself back to the Bounty. Cynder rubbed her eyes and did spin-jitsu to change into her pajamas before she flopped onto her bed and passed out.

"It might be best if you lay with her, for if your heart goes into a failure Cynder can fix it. I mean she is a light sleeper." Wheatley said.

Zane smiled and lied next to her, "Night Cyns."

Anna smiled and kissed Kid, her hair was exactly the same and so was her whole body, "You are so amazing." Anna's height was 4'4; all of her features eyes, nose, arms, and legs were the same size. Even her shirt was the same; she had the same design on both sides.

Cynder snuggled up to Zane, wrapping her arms around him. He still smelled slightly like oil, but mostly like soap.

Kid smiled softly,

"We need to make plans to have a day were we all go out and pick out our costumes." Kid said.

Zane smiled and fell asleep beside Cynder. He was different than before, now that he was human, it was just not the same.

"Yeah, let's finally go shopping!" Anna smiled and took both of Kid's hands as they walked to the door.

Cynder whimpered, rolling onto her other side, she sat up; she just couldn't sleep without Zane's pillow on her bed. Cynder got up, grab the pillow and placed it on her bed.

"I'm sorry I stole your pillow, here." Cynder said, she pushed the pillow over to Zane. Cynder crawled under her blankets and placed her head on her pillow, she turned to face Zane.

"I meant darning the day; I am getting tired as well. May I crash here for the night...I forgot I have Liz and Patty in my pockets!" Kid cried, pulling out Liz and Patty.

"You can keep it if you want," Zane said, holding Cynder close to him.

"You can all crash here. I have four rooms, two closets and two bathrooms," Anna smiled, "Sleep where you want to, I'll take whatever is left."

"Really?! Are you sure? I mean it is your pillow..." Cynder said, her face turning red. Cynder always enjoyed the warmth of being in someone's arms, especially Zane's.

"Thank you Anna. I do not mean to sound rude, but maybe you should talk to Cynder about controlling Harmony." Kid said.

"Actually I think Hatred is the one who originally taught her how to control herself and Cynder used those methods on Hatred. So I suggest you ask Hatred." Liz said.

"Yeah of course," Zane said, he smiled, "It is a fair trade." Zane took Cynder's pillow, and in return Zane gave Cynder his.

"I will start taking my meds again," Anna smiled, unaware that bring up the medicine, might strike some nerves because she had tried to OD on the same drugs.

Cynder smiled,

"You always did like my pillow." Cynder teased, snuggling closer to Zane. She had forgotten the last time she had been able to cuddle with him; he was gone for quite some time. Cynder began to cry once more, she really didn't want Zane to disappear again.

"Just promise me you won't try to kill yourself again, and I'm not sure that medicine ever really worked, just in case it doesn't, please...I beg of you, talk to Cynder or Hatred... really don't want to lose you Anna." Kid said.

Anna looked sad, "Yeah." She looked like she was reliving the painful memory, "I'm sorry that I scared you like that."

"Kid, I don't think that was a good Idea. Now Anna is sad. Right big sissy?" Patty asked

Zane laughed and kissed her forehead, before lying down to go to sleep. "Good night, I lov-" =nashe That is when Cynder had started crying, "Cyns, what's wrong?"

Cynder looked at Zane,

"You were gone...and I missed cuddling with you so much...but I even forgot then last time we cuddled...I just don't want you to disappear again..." Cynder's eyes were full of agony.

"It's alright Anna, I got a test that Cynder's been crying a lot today, and at random times too...A couple months ago I received an email from someone named Nya, she spoke of how Cynder had died for a couple hours from a poison. It did a lot of damage to her body that might explain why Cynder almost died earlier. But that girl Nya also put that she was so depressed, she took the poison and was crying about missing someone important." Kid said.

Anna flinched and she wouldn't look at Kid, something she did to herself but she hadn't told Kid something.

"I won't ever leave again I'm so I caused you this much pain," Zane said a lone tear ran down his face, "I am leaking again...Oh wait, no…I'm crying."

"It's okay; please never ever leave me again. Why are you crying?" Cynder asked, the tears ran down her face, but she was more worried about Zane.

"What haven't you told me?" Kid asked, hostilely.

"I don't want to hurt you. It hurts me when I see that you are in pain," Zane said, wiping her eyes with his first finger

"I-I gave Zane the idea. I didn't think he'd really do it but he did and Cynder suffered from it," Anna said and she cried 8 tears, four tears for each eye.

"So you joked with Zane, he took it seriously...and made Cynder suffer...Anna...why didn't you tell Cynder!? You could have saved her a lot of heartache if...did you know that Zane was going to do what he did?" Kid asked.

Cynder sniffled,

"Zane...I have something important that I need to tell you, it happened while you were away..." Cynder trailed off, her tears just would not stop.

"I didn't want to get Cynder's hopes up because I wasn't sure, I mean he did ask me few times what he should do to surprise her so I said it as a joke," Anna said, she started crying again, "I thought it was one of thousands of other ideas of ideas to surprise you and Cynder..."

"What is it? Cyns, it is okay you don't have to cry," Zane said, continuously wiping her eyes. He smiled, "It couldn't be all that bad."

"I...tried to commit suicide well you were away...I was dead for a couple of hours...GLaDOS and Wheatley saved me...Zane...I really can't live without you...I really need you..." Cynder cried, she was still crying.

"It's alright; we can confront Zane about it tomorrow." Kid said, with a soft smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I should have called or left a note, but Anna's idea suggested that it should be a secret," Zane said quietly, "I'm sorry that I pushed you so far."

Anna still looked ashamed and guilty, "I didn't...no, I should have but I couldn't…I just..." Anna looked worse than when she had started talking. She moved into the kitchen fixing the mess that she had made, the mess made the kitchen asymmetric, "I'm sorry…"

"Anna?" Cynder asked, she got up and slipped a bath robe on "I...I'm sorry!" Cynder shouted, crying as she ran out.

"What'd you do?" Kai asked, poking his head in.

"Anna, this is important to both of us...I still care for Cynder, you know that. So I want to help." Kid said.

"I don't know, I was explaining why I left and she ran out," Zane was confused, suddenly he winced and held his chest, his breathing labored, he put his head down gasping for air. This was the first time he had had an episode in-front of Kai.

"Help with what? There isn't anything you can do," Anna said, "It not your burden to bear, it's mine." She continued to clean, putting the mouthwash with the other 7 bottles that were the same height.

Kai turned and bolted after Cynder,

"Cynder! Zane needs your help!" Kai yelled. Cynder turned and looked at him,

"I don't want to! I thought it was Zane who thought of the idea to become a human, obviously I was wrong! I thought it was kind gesture, but I was wrong! I don't wanna save him, let him die." Cynder hissed, crying.

"Letting him die is wrong!" Wheatley shouted.

"I don't care." Cynder said, she was still crying horribly.

"I still want to help!" Kid hissed, his phone rang. Kid answered it,

"Kid speaking...yes...WHAT?! SHE IS JUST ALLOWING THAT?! Thanks Kai, bye." Kid closed his phone in panic.

"Told you, it was my fault," Anna raced out the door, she had been listening to Kid's conversation, throwing her disks on the ground, she raced to where she needed to go, to help Cynder, probably help Zane more than help Cynder. But still she knew how to get where she was going quickly, more quickly than Kid; she stepped on a purple button that shot her through the air teleporting her on board,

"Cynder what's wrong with you!?" Anna was furious; she picked up her metal plates that shrunk to the size of a sugar cube. "I swear to Lord Death, Cynder if you don't heal Zane, I'll have Harmony do it and I can't control her!"

Zane's pain was unimaginable. 'Cynder won't save me, she doesn't have too. I was stupid to leave her.' His heart failures had stopped, this was different, and all his major organs were shutting down and rupturing. He was vaguely aware of some shouting and someone screaming in pain, though that might have been his screams, but he couldn't tell.

"I refuse to help Zane! He didn't even tell me the full truth!" Cynder hissed, using strong magic she held her ground, use had used a spell that made it so if someone tried to leave the room they were in, they'd get teleported right back into it, but that was only for the hall way.

"He deserves to die, after all the pain he put me through, I'll put him through the same." Cynder hissed.

"Come on, Liz and Patty!" Kid shouted, getting out his skate board.

Anna opened her cell call someone, "Kid go back in my apartment. Grab two sugar cubes from the jar and throw them on the ground then when the expand push the purple button and think about a place just above the place I'm at, once there go to where the screams are coming from real into the back of the room connection with the red button and take Zane to Stein. Hurry please, Cynder has us all stuck here. She's upset for some reason."

Anna never hung up.

Zane screamed louder in agony, it hurt him so bad. He was in so much pain he only thought of Cynder's face when she ran out,

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you again!" His screams died along with his voice as his complete presence faded away.

"Cynder, I hate you," Anna said, "Cynder, you killed Zane, and the only person who he has ever loved is and was you. What about when you were at my house? What happened to that Cynder? Maybe Hatred is influencing you to hurt him; maybe she found a way to keep in your form. I hate you so much. You're a murder. I hate you, you are the worst friend that I've ever had ever and I had a friend who ran away with her boyfriend. You are worse and you're still here. You're the worst girlfriend in the world. Who else will love you? Go back to LG because I don't want you here." She focused and Harmony was put into control, "I really like the little robot guy, he was quiet. You little pest killed him. Why? Because his idea wasn't original, he didn't want to make a mistake and give you something you wouldn't like! I mean Anna was talking about gifts for Kid and he talked about gifts for you."

Cynder shook her head,

"Where...where am I?" She asked, she had heard the 'I'm sorry, but I'm leaving you again!' She burst into tears.

"What happened?! My body was still recovering from too much magic use! That wasn't me, I would never hurt Zane! I have a spell...that could bring Zane back, but I'm too weak to use it, and it will most likely corrupt me in the process...not like you care." Cynder mumbled, her spell fell. Cynder got up and walked into her room,

"Even if this kills me, I rather he be here than me." Cynder said, lowly. Her eyes closed as a cyan bubble formed around her. Cynder concentrated the little power and energy she had left in her body to save Zane. Using her magic, she brought Zane back and fixed his body; it was most likely only going to last for a day, two days tops but it was better than nothing. Cynder's body shut down,

"C...Cynder?!" Wheatley cried.

"I hope your happy...she's stuck once more, on the in-between." GLaDOS said.

Cynder sat in the barren emptiness of the in-between, she could see the white light at the end of the tunnel but she could also see the red light on the other side of the tunnel, but she was forced to stay in the in-between because neither side would take her.

"I hate this." Cynder mumbled.

"Okay, I'm done!" Kid said, as he placed the last sugar cube down and connected it.

"Cynder is going to die. Kid, you're too late worthless child," Harmony spat into the phone, she hung up on Kid. Anna started crying, "Oh Cynder, I knew that would work! I love you like a sister. I could never stop caring," Anna paused, she was talking to herself, she knew how to save Cynder, and she took her sugar cube and swallowed it, dying. Anna sat beside Cynder, "Cynder I can save you, but you'll be taking a burden too…You won't remember the last 24 hours…nor will I or anyone else within a hundred mile radius. Plus tomorrow is Halloween." Anna looked sad.

Zane woke up unaware of what had happen in the past 24 hours.

"Give us time, we'll try to fix this, I'm not sure we can...Cynder has never used this much magic." Wheatley said.

"I wonder is Zane okay? Good thing I can still watch everything and use magic without any consequences, bad thing is I'm a ghost...meh..." Cynder said, she appeared as a ghost, though no one could see or hear her. Cynder smiled; glad to see that Zane was okay, she gave him back his memories of what happened in the last 24 hours.

"I'm pretty sure we can save Cynder." GLaDOS said, smiling on her screen.

"Why are you so cocky?" Wheatley asked.

"I can tell Cynder's watching, well the only thing is she's a ghost and we can't see or hear her." GLaDOS said.

"I hate the in-between." Groaned Cynder, she sat on her bed beside Zane, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Well..." Kid mumbled.

"Kid Was that Harmony? Anna told me about her at school once..." Patty said.

Cynder looked at Anna,

"Wheatley and GLaDOS can fix me, just give me time. Right now, you are going back. Bye." Cynder said, she fixed Anna's body with her magic, placing the sugar cube on the floor and smiled,

"I'll be back soon." Cynder said.

"It was...let's get over there, quickly." Kid said.

"Thanks Cynder and I do care. Cynder, I don't hate you," Anna said and she disappeared. Gasping she stood up and went into the room that Zane was in. Zane was crying. "Zane, Cynder is coming back. GLaDOS and Wheatley are helping her."

"Okay," Zane said quietly. He thought of all the disappointment that was in Cynder's eyes, all because he couldn't even think of a surprise by himself.

Cynder sighed, rubbing Zane's cheek, even though she knew he couldn't feel her hand. She felt something, a spark.

"What the?" Cynder screamed as she was forced back into her body, which wasn't even fixed. Cynder screamed in pain, her chest burning, her chest was heaving as well.

Zane ran out to Cynder, Anna followed, "Cynder!" Zane knelt by Cynder, though he'd been left to die by her, he'd stayed at her side. Anna stood over his shoulder looking concerned.

Patty started to stuff the hover board sugar cubes into her mouth, "SUGAR! Yum yum!"

Cynder continued screaming, her body was damaged, she was in a huge amount of pain, but she expected that Zane had been through worse so she gulped and tried to ignore the agony,

"M...my body is still damaged, I was forced back into it...everything hurts..." Cynder whined, she continued "But it couldn't be worse than what I put you through, Zane...I'm so sorry!" Cynder cried.

"PATTY! SPIT THOSE OUT, THEY CAN KILL YOU!" Hissed Kid. Liz smacked Patty's back,

"Patty, spit those out! Then you and I can go get some candy and ice cream. If you ate any of those, I want you to go make yourself hurl." Liz said, disgusted.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to surprise you. I should have got you a dog or something," Zane said, he was staring at Cynder helplessly.

Patty spit the sugar cubes back into her hand as it was turning into a disk, "Oh…"

"It is fine, it was still kind, and I mean you went through all that trouble just for me. Besides an animal would have been fine, I love animals." Cynder smiled, even though she was in pain. Cynder kissed Zane and continued,

"Besides, I love you, no matter what, I'd never leave you to be hurt...I'm sorry I did...I'm so sorry!" Cynder cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come on, Patty. Let's go get ice cream and some candy." Liz said.

"See you two back at home." Kid said, skating off.

"Hey, Cynder calm down," Zane said, "I'm not going to hold it against you. I disappointed you, I deserved it."

Patty smiled, "Yum! Bye Kid! Candy, candy, candy!" Patty chanted

"No you didn't!" Cynder hissed, pinning Zane to the floor, still crying.

"If anyone does deserves it, it's me!" Cynder cried, she continued "I'm holding it against myself...Zane...you could never disappoint me, besides now..." Cynder trailed off blushing.

"Bye." Kid rushed to the Bounty, landing on the deck, he walked down the stairs and into the hall.

"Kid is coming," Anna heard is footsteps and instantly knew.

Zane was a little afraid and his eyes showed that he was terrified. Though his eyes were wrong he looked terrified, but she had just surprised him. He hugged her, "Hey, we are doing just fine. I trust you, Cynder."

"Candy! Candy! Yum, yum, Candy!" Patty said smiling at Liz.

"Besides...now you can..." Cynder's face turned red as she continued "I mean...if we wanted...I could...get pregnant off of you...I mean...now you could if…you wanted to." Cynder blushed, nuzzling Zane.

"Anna, is everything okay?" Kid asked.

Zane laughed, "If you think it will work."

"We should go…Kid they are doing just fine." Anna smiled as she walked over to Kid.

"I'm sure of it." Cynder flirted.

"Man you're bad a flirting." Wheatley said.

"Yes I am." Cynder said, laughing.

"Well that's good, did you figure out what was up with Cynder?" Kid asked.

Zane blushed nervously. He was acting odd maybe it is because all of his major internal organs rupturing and healing had really sapped his energy or maybe it was because he had been poisoned but he was betting on the first one. Zane didn't want to disappoint Cynder though, so he kept quiet

"No I yelled at Cynder and Harmony did too. Harmony wouldn't let me hear what she said, I never hung up so what happened?" Anna was quiet but demanding.

"But for now, let's go take a nap. You look exhausted and I feel like all my energy is gone. I bet your energy is gone because you were dead for a bit...I don't think me sitting on you is helping...sorry..." Cynder got up and pulled Zane to his feet.

"Harmony hung up on me...I didn't hear much, we could always ask Cynder or Zane." Kid suggested.

Zane smiled and kissed Cynder. He was exhausted, so it wasn't very passionate.

Anna shook her head, "No, we will be intruding on them. Let's go."

Cynder smiled and helped Zane into her room,

"It's the closest, and besides I wanna cuddle." Cynder said, smiling and blushing.

"Alright, let's go." Kid said.

"I would have asked; if you didn't offer," Zane said, smiling and kissing Cynder.

Anna smiled, "Come on Kid, let's go." There was a hint of disgust in her eyes, but she smiled.

Cynder smiled and helped Zane onto her bed, she sat down beside him, placing her head on his shoulder and passing out.

"What's wrong? Are Cynder and Zane to sappy for you?" Kid asked.

"How can you be unaffected this whole ship is asymmetrical?!" Anna said shuddering and muttering, "Unclean, dirty."

Zane fell asleep just as easily and pulling Cynder close to him.

"Then go ahead and clean it then." Kai said. Kid bolted around beginning to clean everything up.

Cynder snuggled up to Zane, she flopped backwards which pulled Zane back, they were both laying down now, but it looked uncomfortable. Kai walked in and fixed how Cynder and Zane were laying so now they were in a more comfortable position.

Anna helped Kid, with the whole thing by turning bottles, and using magic to turn boards and parts of the ship.

"Kai-What are they doing?" Asked Nya.

"Cuddling...They belong together and besides, Cynder's happy, and that's good." Kai said, his eyes were soft.

Kid and Anna finished within a couple of minutes,

"Done." Kid said, he was content.

"No, I meant the newcomers, "Nya said, looking at Kid and Anna.

Anna sighed, "It's absolutely perfect."

Kai turned,

"They're Cynder's friends, they were cleaning." Kai said, suddenly confused.

"Yes it is." Kid said.

"Kid, I think we can leave now," Anna smiled, but then she looked at Kai, "Oh my god his hair!" She twitched in a very melodic way.

Nya looked at Anna, "What's she doing now?"

"I have a feeling I should run..." Kai turned and ran off.

"Look at that girls dress, it's asymmetrical! Let's go!" Kid turned and ran away.

Cynder began to scream, it from both pain and terror. Her hands were glowing brightly, she was trying to stop the pain in her sleep but that never worked, this was simply one of her nightly nightmares.

"Kai! Come back here, don't leave me here alone," Nya screamed, running after Kai.

"I shouldn't fix his hair, but I can't help it," Anna ran after Kai.

Zane awoke immediately, he was holding Cynder close; "I'm here, I promise nothing will happen to you."

Cynder could feel Zane's arms around her, but her nightmare put them as chains holding her to the ground as there was a loud drumming that started and stopped as she was whipped in the chest. The pain in her chest was caused by the lack of magical energy. Cynder screamed louder.

"HELP!" Kai shouted.

"Cynder wake up," Zane shook Cynder just a little bit trying to wake her up.

"Hey! I just wanna fix your hair!" Anna called running after Kai.

To Cynder the shaking was just the movement of the ground which rocked her.

"Cynder, I'm coming to get you." Asura said in Cynder's dream. Cynder screamed even louder.

Kai ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and locked it. He picked up the comb on the counter and evened out his hair, so it was symmetrical.

Anna stopped and quickly picked the lock, "Hey, I'm not evil." Both her hands were on her hips, her hair was the same on each side and she was perfectly symmetrical and she was really pretty.

Zane shook Cynder harder, "Cynder!"

"Hey, I don't want any trouble." Kai said, placing his hands in the air. That's when Kai heard Cynder scream,

"Come on! It's most likely one of Cynder's daily nightmares, we have to wake her up or she goes crazy and attacks us in her sleep!" Kai said, gently shoving Anna to the side, it didn't hurt her; all it did was get Anna out of Kai's way.

Cynder's breathing was panicked and pained, the shaking only startled her more. Cynder's claws unsheathed and she dug her long talons into her bed, only missing Zane's leg by at least a foot.

Anna raced after Kai, and towards Cynder's bed room. Anna grabbed a bucket of water and she went the second way to Cynder's room, to wake Cynder up, "I have a bucket of water."

Zane didn't think being clawed would hurt. When Cynder attacked in the past, when she had her nightmares, whenever she hurt him, it had never caused him any pain.

Kai run into Cynder's bed room,

"What's happening? Why is Cynder screaming?!" Kai asked.

Cynder yanked her claws out and slashed the air. She almost hit Zane's cheek; Cynder's screams became a little bit quieter.

Zane hugged Cynder tightly, unaware that if she clawed him that it would hurt now that he was human, "A nightmare, I think."

"We need to wake Cynder up!" Kai said, panicking.

Cynder's claws slashed through the air once more, her talons ripped some of the skin on Zane's cheek, the blood dropped onto her face. The scent bothered Cynder,

"Where is that scent coming from?" Cynder said in her dream. Cynder thought she might have hurt Zane but she couldn't wake up, then whip smashed against her chest, the pain lashed through Cynder.

Anna dumped water on Cynder's head, "WAKE UP!"

Zane winced and then he was splashed which made the cut burn worse, "Oh wow…That hurts! This has never happened to me before!"

Cynder hear a bit of Zane's sentence, when the water hit her, a water bed appeared under here, and a memory was about to replay. Cynder screamed and bolted awake, she hit her head on the board of her bunk-bed. Noticing that her claws were out and that Zane's cheek was bleeding, she sheathed her claws.

"Z...Zane...are you okay?!" Cynder cried, placing her hand against Zane's bleeding cheek. Cynder closed her eyes and tried to muster up the magical energy to heal the bleeding wound, but all she did was cause herself more agony. Cynder began to cry from the pain in her chest.

"No, don't, I'm fine. Don't overwork yourself, if you want I'll have Anna heal me," Zane said, holding Cynder in his arms.

Anna sighed, "I am leave, now. Guys, if you need anything ask now."

"N...no..."Cynder managed to say, still crying from the pain, she bit her lip and stopped crying.

"I'm sorry...I've been putting you in a lot of pain, maybe it'd be better if I slept on the top-bunk, then I can't claw you...to be honest ever since you went missing my nightmares have been getting a lot worse...sometimes they are just memories replaying...but they are so much worse than before...and I don't want to hurt you..." Cynder whined, she continued whining "Or rape you..." Cynder's face turned red and she staggered onto her feet and she began to climb the ladder to her top-bunk.

"Come on, Anna!" Kid said.

Anna dragged Kai out by his ear and closed the door, "Don't go back in there. Leave them alone. I'll be back because I want to make your asymmetrical GI, symmetrical."

"Cynder," Zane said. Zane looked at Cynder. He wasn't mad at her or hurt, not at all. Though the cut stung like crap, he was able to smile without causing himself too much pain, "Stay down here."

"Not even if I hear screaming?" Kai asked.

"So you don't care if I hurt you...or even rape you..." Cynder's face turned even redder. Cynder stepped down and sat by Zane.

"Are you sure?" Cynder asked, she looked exhausted.

"Not even…If you do hear screaming wait for Zane to ask you to enter," Anna said glaring at Kai. She walked over to Kid and grabbed both of his hands, "Let's go Kid."

"Nope, I trust you," Zane smiled and kissed Cynder. He would tell her that he trusted her but honestly he was scared.

Kid and Anna left,

"Okay then..." Kai mumbled, walking away.

"Are you sure? I'm not very trust worthy while I'm asleep..." Cynder mumbled, she could sense he was a bit scared of her and she wasn't comfortable with that.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Zane smiled and kissed Cynder, "Now let's get some sleep."

Anna kissed Kid, right when they got back to her apartment. All of her things were exactly symmetrical with the things on the opposite side of the wall. "I love you." Anna said, with a perfect sentence of 8 letters.

Cynder laid back down, curling into a ball and covering her hands under her; she closed her eyes and fell right to sleep.

"I love you too." Kid said, smiling.

Kai place his hair the way he liked it and went to the bridge, hey Nya are we almost at the asylum?" Kai asked.

"In the morning we will be arriving at the insane asylum that Dr. Julien is held in," Nya said, she seemed mad at Kai.

Zane soon fell asleep too, his cheek was bleeding profusely.

"Kid, are you still going to stay here?" Anna asked.

Cynder opened her eyes, she grabbed out her little first-aid kit and cleaned Zane's cheek then she gently placed a bandage over the wound. Cynder put the first-aid kit away, and then she went back to bed.

"I know you are mad, but I'm sorry, that lady scares me. But that's good, Zane will get to see his father and Dr. Julien will get to see his son." Kai said.

"Yes." Kid responded.

"Cynder go to sleep," Zane mumbled when she had started to clean his cut.

Anna smiled, "Good, I was kind of afraid." She tucked both of her bangs, at the same time, behind her ears in a nervous way.

"Yeah, I guess that's good. You shouldn't have left me alone with Kid…who knows what he would have done to my dress since it isn't symmetrical" Nya said.

Cynder had already finished cleaning Zane's cut; she had also finished putting the bandage on the wound. Cynder was already back in a little ball, she was fast asleep.

"Nor is my GI!" Kai cried.

"There is no reason to be worried. Good night Anna." Kid said, kissing her head.

Zane smiled and moved a little, he was asleep still.

"Well, I don't particularly like Cynder and Zane's friends," Nya seemed uncomfortable.

"Sorry it is a habit, nothing looks right…I feel like I'm off in here," Anna said, she walked over to the wall, she measured the wall and when it turned out to be wrong , she shriek, "I was right it is off! I can't believe it is off!"

Cynder got up, she was still asleep though, she was just sleep walking. A marking on her chest glowed, Cynder yelped, even though she was still asleep, she was in a lot of pain. Cynder froze and collapsed.

"I think they're just Cynder's friends." Kai mumbled.

"I'm going to sleep..." Kid mumbled, he lied down on Anna's couch and fell asleep.

Anna shook both of Kid's shoulders 4 times on each shoulder, 8 times in total, "Hey you can take one of the rooms that I have, you don't have to sleep here."

Zane woke immediately taking the bucket, which still held a little bit of water, and he dump a trickle of water on her neck, "Hey are you okay?"

Nya sighed, "Whatever." Nya walked away from Kai. She was obliviously still upset with him

Cynder awoke quickly, she rubbed her eyes,

'More than one nightmare?! That's not normal...' Cynder thought.

"Hey Zane, would you mind if I took my shirt off? I need to replace the bandages on my shoulder...I also need to keep my shirt off, my 'marking' is burning..." Cynder said, yanking on her shirt.

"I wanna sleep here, couches are comfy." Kid mumbled.

"Oh come on Nya! I didn't know, besides Kid just ran the other way, like a chicken..." Kai mumbled.

"Go ahead," Zane shrugged and went back into Cynder's lower bunk and he fell right back to sleep.

Anna smiled and kissed Kid's forehead right in the middle of his head, half on the left, half on the right, she wasn't going to throw of Kid's symmetry. Anna was smiling, "I'll get you a blanket, Kiddy."

Nya ignored Kai and she went back to going about her normal business.

Cynder took her shirt off, there were black lines going down her chest, they made a symbol. The symbol was glowing, the form changed and the black lines reached up her neck and onto her face. Cynder screamed in pain, digging her claws in, the markings turned her eyes completely white. The bandages on her shoulder unwrapped itself and fell to the ground, the wound was still bleeding, it looked infected. Cynder screamed louder.

"Thank you." Kid said.

"Nya, did you hear that?" Kai asked.

"Don't go in there Kai she will change your GI forcefully actually go in there, "Nya said, she was still angry with him.

"Cynder, are you okay?" Zane asked, concerned for her well being

Anna put a big black blanket on him with 8 number eights four on each side. Then moved his head for a perfectly symmetrical pillow. "Good night Kiddy." she smiled.

"Get...help..." Cynder managed to say, breathless. Cynder began to scream again.

"All I said was did you hear that, gosh." Kai said, hostile.

Kid drifted off to sleep.

Zane stood rushing into the hall. He didn't know who to get, so he got the first person he saw, which was Kai, "Kai help, Cynder's hurt."

Nya sighed as she went into Cynder's room and to Cynder, "Hey Cynder, what hurts and what does it feel like?"

Anna slept in her room falling asleep, slowly; she was worried about Kid being in front of her apartment. People broke in allot and messed with her. What if they hurt him?

"It's a magical reaction, she did a corruption spell, it only corrupts the user, as you can see there are black lines, otherwise known as corrupted markings, on Cynder's face and chest. The reason Cynder is in pain is because the corrupted markings are trying to get her to use magic and she has no magical energy left so if this goes on for much longer her body is most likely to get destroyed for the corrupted markings will reach from her head to her toes." Wheatley stopped.

"If that happens then the corrupted markings will suck every ounce of energy Cynder has left, the markings will make sure they get what they want, even if it kills the person they are on. That is why Cynder is in pain, and why she cannot talk. And or these are the type of corrupted markings that mess with the magical energy, giving the person they are on more energy than what their body can handle and that could also destroy someone but Cynder's body is used to being pushed against on but it still would hurt like hell and it makes it horribly difficult for the person to speak. But it is still possible for it to destroy her body." GLaDOS said.

"What are we supposed to do to stop them?" Kai asked.

"You can't." Wheatley said, he sighed "Sadly."

Kid slept peacefully not knowing that anything would go wrong.

"Okay so I can't help and neither can anyone else what if Cynder was given someone else life force and that person happened to be magic?" Asked Nya, she went andehey hurt him. got a cold wet rag. Nya placed the rag on the marks to try and cool them off, it was what she did when she was sick so she didn't think this would be any different.

Zane made his way back to the room, he was sad since this was his fault. Being quiet he sat by Cynder and held her hand. "I'm so sorry."

Two of Anna's "friends" came into her house,

'How to mess with symmetry couple and mess with her favorite thing on earth? Kid.' They thought. They cut his hair and dyed it many colors, they left smiling, then they left the house all the things perfect except Kid and to make it even worse, they didn't dye it thoroughly so Kid wouldn't know it would be any different.

"It wouldn't work." Wheatley said, he continued "If you tried that, they'd just spread. Though all they can spread to is magical beings."

Cynder felt the cool wash cloth against the lines, it stopped the burning but she was still in pain,

"No...Don't be..." Cynder managed to stumble out, she sounded outta breath. Cynder flopped onto her stomach, she felt too weak to even sit up. Cynder rolled onto her back and groaned in pain, the corrupted markings were still glowing but now they were causing the area they were on to bleed, profusely.

Kid rolled over, he was still fast asleep.

Zane acted on instinct, he pick Cynder up and tended to her wounds, "Cynder, I'll help you, I promise!"

Anna woke up and went to the main room feeling off. When she saw Kid she screamed and walked backwards tripping over her own feet, his rainbow multi-length hair was asymmetrical.

Cynder didn't reply, she had closed her eyes in pain about a minute ago.

"I think she passed out from pain two minutes ago." Kai said. Cynder was still awake, she opened her eyes, and the blood was pouring from the wound in her shoulder as well. Cynder began to scream again when the corrupted markings glowed brighter.

Kid bolted awake,

"What's wrong?!" Kid cried.

Zane wasn't sure what to do; his helplessness was killing him, literally. It was make his heart problem worse and worse.

Anna looked disgusted and afraid of Kid. She would move back every time he'd get closer.

Cynder's grip tightened, but her screams died down, she was trying to breath.

"Not a good sign..." Wheatley mumbled.

"R...relax Zane...I'll be okay...I've lived through worse." Cynder said, she knew she was most likely to die, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to Zane. Cynder turned her head to Nya,

"I want you to do me...a favor...Get Zane to...Stein's...if I die..." Cynder whispered.

"I'm going to leave." Kid said, getting up and leaving Anna's house.

"NO! I have to fix something...your hair," Anna swallows, "Kid, it is horrible." She stood up and took his hands with 2 fingers and pulled him into the bathroom, "Look."

"No! Cynder, pleaseathroom ,lty k more hur don't say that!" said Zane, he was listening to Cynder as she talk to Nya.

"O-of course," Nya stuttered.

"Zane...this is likely to...kill me...I just need to...have a back...up plain..." Cynder said, smiling a weak smile at Zane.

"Good..." Cynder mumbled to Nya. The burning in Cynder's chest was becoming a bit too much for her to bear.

"MY HAIR! FIX IT! PLEASE!" Kid cried.

"No! Cynder, you can't!" Zane said, tears dripping from his face onto her's, "What if you had a soul that was untainted and unmagical would that help? Wheatley? GLaDOS?"

Anna grabbed black hair dye from under the sink; she started to dye Kid's hair back again. Anna closed her eyes and focused; Kid's hair grew back, like what Cynder had done to fix her hair, and fixed it

"Better." Anna was exhausted even more, unlike Cynder, she was still a novice in magic. Her Knees buckled and she fell. "Oops."

"Cynder's body has to have magic; she's too used to using it, and without it she...never mind...all you need to know is that no...It wouldn't work or help." Wheatley said.

"Zane...this isn't a choice...but I wish it was..." Cynder coughed, her lungs burned but she continued "Wipe those tears...and smile...there is a verity for girl you could date...yet you chose me...and that makes me happy..." Cynder felt a stabbing pain in her chest, she wanted to scream but she smiled, she was glad that Zane had loved her.

Kid sighed, picking Anna up, he placed her back in her room, and he walked out and cleaned up.

"What about Anna, couldn't she help?" Asked Zane, desperately. He wasn't going to listen to Cynder say things like that; this wasn't how she'd die.

"Thanks," Anna smiled drowsily, "Kiddy, I'm sorry that happened to you. You should really stay in a room then; they'd just mess with my pictures and material things. They'll leave you alone..."

"Anna can't help; she's too new at magic." Wheatley said. Cynder tightened her grip, the radio turned on; the song was 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence.

"So...true..." Cynder whispered, she continued "I'm sorry...so very sorry...but my time is up...just look...at my life line..." Cynder moved her other hand, her life line was long, but not as long as it should.

"You realize life lines change for you." GLaDOS said.

"Yes I do..." Cynder said, coughing.

"Alright I will, just get some sleep Anna." Kid said.

"What about Medusa? What if I can get her to help? Anna said she was powerful," Zane said, his voice was scratchy from crying.

"I don't want them to hurt your symmetry, your perfect," Anna fell asleep in the middle of the word. She didn't ever really think Kid's white stripes affected his symmetry.

"Medusa won't help...she's my enemy..." Cynder said, her breathing was slowing down.

"I...Love you..." Cynder said, she closed her eyes. Cynder's heart stopped, but the glowing from the corrupted markings didn't stop.

"Good night, Anna." Kid said, he kissed her head and walked out of Anna's room.

Anna's eyes snapped open, "Someone's here." She went to stand, right when person knocked on the door

Zane kissed Cynder's forehead and stood up he left for Anna and Kid's world, when he got there he went to Anna's. Zane knocked on Anna's door, "Hey, Guys I need your help..."

Kid opened the door,

"Hey Zane...what's wrong?" Kid asked.

Cynder was once more sitting in the in-between,

"I hate this so bloody much..." Cynder hissed.

"Cynder died," Zane said quietly, "And it is my fault that she's dead."

"What!?" Anna cried out from behind Kid. She had only been able to get out to the living room so fast, so the only thing she'd heard was, 'And it is my fault that she's dead.'

"I doubt she's really dead." Kid said, he continued "Prove it."

Zane's emotions got the best of him and he grabbed Kid's collar and slammed Kid into the wall, opposing Anna's front door. Zane was angry at Kid's lack of trust, "Would I be here if I didn't need your help? I need to find Medusa...I'll do it with or without you."

Anna was freaking out so she froze Zane which weakened her even more, "Kid, are you okay?" Anna looked with horrible bags under her eyes.

"Anna, let me move!" Zane demanded.

"Medusa won't help you, Cynder and her fought a lot, and I mean they are enemies. But surly Cynder would have told you this. Besides, you can't bring her back, this time she probably is gone...gone for good." Kid said.

Kid looked at Anna,

"Let him go and go to bed. I can handle myself." Kid said.

Anna let Zane go and sighed, as soon as the magic returned, she stumbled back into her room falling twice, when she was out of view. Anna could actually get up and in bed; she fell down on the ground by her bed and she fell asleep.

"I'm going and I don't care! I'll get Medusa to say yes. You can't manage your home without your weapons, you're nothing! I am a ninja with or without my friends!" Zane said, angrily

"She'll kill you, and didn't Cynder ask you to be careful? I can fight without my weapons I just don't like to. Now I'm going to go help my girlfriend, unlike what you were able to do." Kid walked away and helped Anna onto her bed.

Cynder watched in her ghost form, she walked closer,

"Zane...Zaaannneee...Can you hear me?" Cynder asked, she knew he probably couldn't but it was worth a try.

"Why won't Kid help? Cyns," Zane asked, like he could hear her but he couldn't, 'I will need help."

Anna woke up and look at Kid, "Did you help him?" Anna could tell by Kid's face that he hadn't.

"Don't get yourself killed all because of me...I promise...I'll try to come back. I'm not leaving you alone, I'll be here, in spirit, go home, please." Cynder said, though she realized he was just asking her though he couldn't hear her. Cynder picked up a pencil and wrote down what she said; she walked back over and stood in front of Zane holding the paper up.

"I won't help him get himself killed." Kid said.

Anna pushed Kid's hands away, "What exactly did you say to him, Kid?" She was angry for some reason; Harmony could sense Cynder's presence and was telling Anna that Cynder was here, partially.

Zane sat down; thinking back to what Anna and Cynder had told him, his eyes were closed.

"I told Zane that if he went to Medusa, that she'll kill him." Kid said.

Cynder sat beside Zane; she had gotten a note book and a pencil so she could talk to him.

"Are you okay?" Cynder wrote, placing the note in Zane's hand.

"The whole conversation and I'm letting Harmony detect your lies so you better tell me the whole story after I left," Anna said, waiting.

Zane jumped and read Cynder's note, "No Cyns, I am not I need their help and Anna's too weak and Kid's too...one-sided."

Kid explained the whole story, he only said the truth.

"Why? I promise I'll be back, please go home, I don't want you to get home...besides if I'm forced back into my body I need someone to be there, please go home." Cynder wrote, holding the paper in front of Zane.

"How could you say that to Zane?!" Anna demand, when Kid talked about the last thing he said before he left.

"I have to try," Zane said, quietly. He wasn't going to disappoint Cynder this time.

"Like I said, I'm not going to help him get himself killed." Kid said.

"Zane...don't do this! This is suicide! Please!" Cynder wrote it down but she was crying so the paper was a little wet. Cynder placed the paper in Zane's hand.

"I'm sorry, Cynder. I have to it is your best chance," Zane said, sighing

"Maybe you'll be unable to help me too," Anna said, bitterly. She closed her eyes and disappeared.

"Zane do you still need help?" Asked Anna, she was sitting by Zane in the hallway.

"Yeah," Zane said, sadly. He was also crying.

"I'll take you but in the morning, okay? Now come inside," Anna smiled at Zane and struggled to stand. Zane helped Anna into her room, leaving Cynder in the hallway.

Cynder smiled,

"My crazy friends...I know how to get back, but it's too dangerous...to keep Zane alive, it's time to...to use the corrupted spells counter, fix my body and be forced back in." Cynder picked up a piece of paper and wrote a letter explaining what she was going to do, signing it at the bottom. Cynder placed it on the couch and ran out, teleporting to the Bounty.

"Alright, I hope this works." Cynder concentrated, suddenly the corrupted markings stopped glowing, and she fixed her wounded body after the markings disappeared. Like Cynder thought, she was forced back into her body,

"Ow..." Cynder mumbled, standing up.

Kid sighed and walked out of Anna's room, he was going to leave when he saw the piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up, Kid quickly read it.

"ANNA! ZANE!" Kid shouted running back in with the paper in hand.

Zane was sitting down on the ground by Anna's bed, "What Kid? Anna is sleeping, try to be quieter." Zane wasn't meeting Kid's eyes.

Kid handed Zane the paper,

"This is for you, Cynder wrote it." Kid said, frowning.

"Now, what to do?" Cynder mumbled, a bit of pain shot through her body, she collapsed onto the floor.

"Well...crap..." Cynder mumbled, she felt hurt. Cynder forced herself up and onto her bed.

Zane read it, "I'm still going."

Anna woke up and looked at Kid, "Hi." Anna was tired but she was smiling, "I'm sorry, what I said was mean. Can you forgive me?"

"Why?! What if she's already alive? It'd be for nothing. I'm calling her cell." Kid hissed, he took out his phone and called Cynder,

"Hey Cyns." Kid said, turning his phone on speaker.

"Hey." Cynder replied.

"Are you alive?" Kid asked.

"You wouldn't be able to hear me if I wasn't." Cynder groaned.

Zane's eyes lit up when Kid got a reply, either Cynder was alive or someone on board had answered Cynder's phone.

"Cynder wouldn't leave you Zane," Anna smiled at Zane.

"No one else sounds like me, Zane." Cynder replied, bitterly.

"She's right, no one on that place sounds like her." Kid said.

"My head is throbbing, good bye." Cynder said, hanging up.

Anna smiled; she had just enough magic to safe transport Zane, "Wanna go back to the boat, Zane?"

"Yeah," Zane nodded, Kid was seriously just making him feel worse.

"Okay," Zane said. Anna breathed out slowly and he was teleported back to the Bounty.

Anna feel asleep immediately after wards she really need to sleep now or what was happening to Cynder, would happen to her.

Cynder was lying on her bed with a sick look on her face, rolling onto her side. Cynder was feeling ill, she knew she had a high fever but she didn't care.

Kid smiled and walked out of Anna's room.

Zane moved closer and felt Cynder's head, he walked away grabbed a cold and wet towel and placed it on her forehead. "Hey Cyns."

"Don't...leave..." Anna mumbled in her sleep, she didn't want Kid to leave.

"Hey Zane." Cynder said, her eyes a bitter shade that revealed her hatred for things at that moment. And at the moment, Cynder was not happy, not with anyone, especially Zane.

Kid froze and walked back in; he laid down on the other side of the bed and fell asleep.

"I'm sorry," Zane wouldn't meet Cynder's eyes and his voice entailed that he was blaming himself.

Anna slept that night so deep that she didn't move the whole time.

Cynder frowned,

"No." Cynder sat up and slammed Zane against her bed, pinning him.

"Listen here buddy boy, stop blaming yourself for what I do. I have a mind of my own! I love you, but you could have believe me instead of thinking of getting yourself killed! You know I wouldn't be happy if I were to be alive without you here, why do you think I brought you back? Even though I was low on energy I still did it! So, stop it!" Cynder flicked Zane's nose and then collapsed, her arms wouldn't hold her up.

Kid slept peacefully.

"Don't over work yourself," Zane said, he didn't care if Cynder hurt him but if Cynder hurt herself, "Please."

Cynder sighed,

"I can't move...I'm too weak..." Cynder groaned, she really didn't want to be laying on top of Zane.

"Here." Zane moved Cynder off him and onto her bed "I'll come back tomorrow." Zane went to leave for his room.

"D...Don't leave..." Cynder whined, she hated being alone, besides she still wanted to cuddle.

"You're so weak, you can't move. I'll just distract you," Zane said.

'And I'm going to get my body fixed.' Zane thought to himself.

Anna was having a nightmare that Kid had died; she was crying. Even though she was a sleep. Though she didn't know that she had told Kid to stay in her sleep.

"Be careful, Zane...and when you get back, come in here, please." Cynder said.

Kid was just sleeping, no dreams at all.

Anna's sobbing got louder and louder as her night terror progressed and she couldn't wake up.

"I'll only be a day, if I can I'll come straight back I promise," Zane walked to Cynder and kissed her, "I'll stay a day more, if you want me too."

"Please stay...I wanna go with you." Cynder forced herself to sit up, placing her hand against her head.

Kid awoke and shook Anna,

"Anna, hey, wake up!" Kid shouted.

Zane guided Cynder back down, "Don't move, and just lay down." He laid down next to her and smiled pulled her close to him, "Better?"

Anna's eyes shot open and hugged Kid, "Kid!" She kept crying. It was so bad she almost couldn't breathe anymore by the time she stopped crying, "I had a night terror."

"Better." Cynder said, nuzzling Zane. Cynder made a weird noise that really didn't have a name,

"Meow..." Cynder placed her hands over her mouth.

"It's okay, it's just a dream." Kid said, holding Anna close.

Zane smiled and laughed, "Meow to you too." He was smiling and he was happy. Zane kissed Cynder's forehead. Smiling at her with a gleam of happiness in his eye.

Anna spoke in fragments," And then," she interrupted herself by crying, "You died and left me way by myself and—it was so horrible." At least she had the strength to cry now.

Cynder began to purr loudly, her head was throbbing but she was enjoying being close to Zane. Cynder got a rather odd look on her face.

Kid sighed,

"It's okay, I love you Anna, and I'm not dying anytime soon." Kid said.

"Cyns, what's up?" Zane asked, looking at her. He was concerned.

Anna looked away like she did when's she didn't tell him something, "Kid I'm so sorry."

Cynder sighed,

"Just a perverted thought..." Cynder mumbled.

"It's okay, what's wrong?" Kid asked.

"I have to go and try again. I have to bargain with my life, to get the thing I love the most. I have to go," Anna took one step and fell on her face busting her lips on the impact.

"Which was what?" Zane smiled and kissed Cynder.

Kid got up, he grabbed Anna,

"Not if that means more suicide then no." Kid hissed.

"It...I..." Cynder's face was red, but she tried to continue "I...it was...umm..." Cynder sighed; she didn't know how to say it.

"You'll die on the night before Halloween!" Anna said and she closed her eyes talking with Harmony and she sat there still no heartbeat for 10 minutes and gasped and cried, "I did it! I won, now I've save your life. My life is too safe. But my voice isn't, man, Harmony knock it off quit making me sound like I bong in the 19th century." Anna smiled at Kid, "I just had to beat her in a game of chess, but I have no idea how to play. I won though she moved wrong; I think and got her queen. And then checkmated her. I think, I don't know how to play chess."

"It's okay Cyns I was just teasing," Zane blush, he'd smiled and kissed Cynder's forehead.

"You know Cynder will come with us on Halloween, she won't let her friends die, even if she does or if she feels weak she'll just go back home...with Zane...Well then we'll go with them!" Kid said.

Cynder bit her lip,

"I was thinking...and I wanna know something...before you get yourself changed back...would you maybe..." Cynder trailed off, she was trying to finish her sentence but kept failing too.

Zane smiled he understood, "Yeah." He smiled, "We'd better put something out side to stop people from coming in, people like Kai."

"Yeah but Harmony was going to be the one to kill you. Now she won't kill you or me," Anna said, she didn't move toward Kid even though she wanted to kiss him. He didn't seem to want one right now.

Cynder's eyes lit up,

"Really!? Awesome! I'll put my sign up." Cynder squeaked, she got up, grabbed something from under her desk, she put it on her door handle, outside of her room. Cynder locked her door and took of her shirt, she still had the corrupted markings, but she didn't know that she did.

"I feel uncomfortable being here, I'll lock the door on the way out but I'm going to stay on the Bounty." Kid got up and left, locking Anna's house up before he left.

"No!" Anna tried to stop Kid and failed, she sat on ground crying. Harmony took control and put all off Anna's picture of anyone she could find and lit it on fire. Anna kept trying to stop her but without Kid there to give a reason; she couldn't get any farther than jerking her hand or twitching her finger. Harmony picked up a picture of Anna and Kid when they had first started dating.

Zane smiled and then looked sad, suddenly looking at Cynder's markings. He kissed her anyways.

Kid walked back in, noticing the fire he called Kai and told him to get over to Anna's quickly, then he went to find something to put the fire out.

Kai ran in, pulling his sword out, he used his sword to make the fire stop.

Cynder smiled, not knowing why Zane had looked sad.

Harmony glared and said three words in an undisclosed language, they both froze,

"It's your fault, you left when she was weak; you were only thing keeping me away." Smiling Harmony lit a fire using the picture of Kid and touched it to her arm, this didn't hurt her but when she gave Anna control it would hurt so bad Anna would probably throw up. Harmony walked over by Kid and touched his left hands index finger only,

Burning it. Harmony's eyes were blazing with anger. She lurked over to Kai knowing he could move, she grabbed his sword,

"I know for a fact these are important." Harmony closed her eyes and the sword disappeared.

"Now I promise Anna, I wouldn't hurt Kid, but you are far game." She trailed a finger down Kai's jawline, cutting his jawline all the way down to his chin with just her finger nail.

Kid ignored the pain as did Kai. Kid flipped out his phone and called Cynder,

"Hey Cynder, I need help." Kid said. All Kid could hear was moaning and purring.

"Umm, hello!" Kid shouted.

"Hm? Oh, hey Kid." Cynder managed to say.

"I need help." Kid said.

"Little busy here, I'll come as soon as we finish." Cynder moaned.

"O...okay..." Kid said, hanging up.

"Well...I am now scarred for life." Kai said.

Smiling Harmony sat down,

"Now I have you two to keep me complaining." Taking a mirror, she stuck the mirror in front of Kid, which showed him, his asymmetrical stripes.

"Now what are you afraid of?" Harmony touched Kai's head and extreme pain that would have made a grown man scream and cry, ripped through his mind and head it was consist pain that never changed. She looked for Kai's fear. She left Kid with his mirror. She put more strength into the binding spell, now they could move their eyes without struggling. Harmony was very advanced in magic.

Kid re-called Cynder,

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE DOING! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Kid shouted.

"Fine! One second, Zeny, you heard Kid." Cynder said, they could hear movement. A couple minutes later Cynder appeared with Zane. Cynder healed Kai and Kid, which weakened her the whole time.

"You had to do this and interrupt." Cynder hissed, she had Kai's sword, she threw it to Kai.

"What were we interrupting?" Kai asked, catching his sword.

"None of your business!" Cynder hissed, blushing.

"Well I knew you were busy, I couldn't help but to try and at least get some of my job done. But I still have my job to do. I have been in the assassination business for a while but someone wants you both dead." Harmony said.

"Let me take care of this." Hatred said.

"Alright." Cynder allowed Hatred to take control.

"Okay Harmony that is bull crap. No one here knows of Kai. So that is a lie." Hatred walked over, cancelled out Harmony's spell. Hatred was a lot stronger than Cynder.

"Listen Harmony, I'm no one normal but mess with my host's friends, you're messing with me. I am a whole lot stronger than Cynder with a lot of darker magic but I can use good magic as well, so cancel your little deal, and I won't rip you piece from piece, I don't care that were are friends, but I do care that if you push Cynder over edge...Cynder will allow _her_ out." Hatred was disgusted.

Sighing Harmony pulled out Anna's phone, "Yeah the one in red was quiet exclusive, I could grab him. What oh okay the other one what them anyways of course. They shouldn't find out that way but-" the person hung up on her, "I never have a way out of these deals! Hatred, you of all people should know that. I could offer them you! That's a great idea, Anna!"

Zane was really confused. This was a type of weird that he wasn't aware of.

"You offer me to them, and your basically offering Cynder, also...hey girly your turn." Hatred said. A girl took control, she looked like Cynder but her eye were blood splotched, hair was in clumps with blood on it, and she wore a ripped up dress that was drenched with blood.

"S...so many people..." She whispered. The girl unsheathed Wheatley's blade and sliced it though the air near Harmony.

"S...stop hunting them...t...they aren't animals. U...unlike you!" The little girl shouted, stabbing Harmony's chest, but she made sure, with magic, that it only hurt Harmony.

Harmony smiled at the pain, "Not you stupid, Anna is taking Kid's sister's place. Then I'll have this look and this body all to myself." She flickered as perfect Anna and back to her asymmetrical self. If Anna didn't get strength soon this would end with her death. She needed Kid.

Zane was lost; he looked at Kid for answers.

The girl pulled the blade out and laughed an insane laugh,

"You do realize counter-parts, like you and Anna; have to be in the same body. It will kill you if you aren't, Cynder and Hatred tried as well as I, we each had our versions of Wheatley and GLaDOS but we did die, but we were placed back in host's body so we are fine. So unless you really have death wish, to which I surely can fix, you don't want to get rid of your counter-part. Also, I too am an assassin the ninjas as well as Kid are not your game. Kai is my game! Not yours so back down! You have no idea what I am capable of! For you have no idea who I am." The girl hissed, breaking the mirror in front of Kid, with only a kick.

Kid gulped,

"A...Anna! ANNA!" Kid shouted, this was the only thing we could think of doing.

Anna found the strength to push Harmony out of the away thus included touching the burning picture to Harmony's face,

"Agh!" Anna felt it on her side. She started holding her eye and crying. It hurt her so bad. She forced herself to stand up and she walked to Kid and Kai,

"I'm sorry." Anna hugged Kid, her eye was blackened by the burn and there was no magic in the world that could heal it, because the fire Harmony made was a brand fire it touched you. It was supposed to hurt you and not someone else it wasn't able to be healed, "I'm so sorry." Anna knew Kid's stripes were a touchy subject.

Zane was still confused. He wasn't sure what to do, he was so confused, and he couldn't remember what to do.

The girl smiled at Zane and turned back to Cynder,

"Can we get back to what we were doing?" Cynder asked, gently hugging Zane.

"It's fine." Kid said.

Anna looked at Kid still crying, "Do you hate me? I'm not symmetrical anymore."

"Yeah," Zane kissed Cynder and started to leave, "Come on Kai."

"I can look past it." Kid said.

"What were you two doing?" Kai asked as he walked out.

"Something that stays between Zane and me." Cynder replied, following Kai out.

"Really I feel so dirty and unclean," Anna touched her blistered eye and black burn parts she pull away throwing up in that much pain.

Zane laughed and took her hand then he turned around, "Cyns something is wrong with Anna."

"I know, but my energy level is still down or I would have fixed it by now." Cynder said, her eyes turned completely white, and she screamed.

"What's happening?!" Kai asked.

"I deal with my white lines; your scar is like my lines." Kid said, smiling.

Anna was doubled over holding her eye. She left quickly; she came back, and cleaned her mess up.

"Cyns!" Zane yelped grabbing Cynder's shoulders. Cynder's eyes glowed,

"B...back up...you're gonna get hurt..." Cynder managed to say, the stabbing pain made her hands glow as a reaction.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked Anna.

"No Cyns, I'm here and I'm not leaving." Zane said, he still didn't think it would hurt.

Anna nodded she felt horrible. She knew she'd go into shock soon, but she didn't wanna scare Kid. She was completely blind in her right eye now.

"Listen...I'm..." Cynder screamed, her body glowed. A pain shot through Cynder,

"IT HURTS!" Cynder cried.

"Magical energy!" Cried Wheatley.

"Anna, it's okay." Kid said, kissing her.

"Where does it hurt? How can I help?" Zane asked.

Anna pushed Kid back, "You don't want to do that." She warned, she still felt the radiating pain and was about two seconds away from puking again.

"You can't! It's magical energy, if you try to do something, you'll end up hurt! Too bad you aren't still a nindroid..." Wheatley mumbled.

"Don't make him feel guilty!" Hissed Cynder. Cynder went into shock, just like she had when she was younger.

"Alright..." Kid mumbled.

'Too late,' Zane thought. He felt guilty that he couldn't help Cynder. If only he was still mechanical. Zane still let her lay against the wall in the hallway and held her hand.

"I'm sorry Kid I'm just really going to hurl in in that much pain. Thanks though without your help I couldn't have burned our eye and then you'd still be suffering I'm glad it's only me. So thanks." Anna hadn't meant to make him feel bad.

Cynder was forced to sit there, everything that happened was her fault when she realized this, and her chest glowed from the corrupted markings. Cynder stopped feeling all the pain she had been before.

"It...Doesn't hurt..." Cynder mumbled, getting up.

"It's fine." Kid mumbled.

Anna suddenly realized what she had done, "Oh, Kid I don't blame you. It's not your fault."

Zane nodded, "Still up to continuing or are you wiped out?" Zane winked. Cynder bit her lip and purred,

"I'm still up for it." Cynder said, smiling.

Kid turned to look at them,

"What are you two talking about?" Kid looked at them, confused. Kid looked at Anna,

"I know...that's not why I'm upset." Kid sighed.

Zane smiled, "Let's go before we have to explain." He was obviously nervous and uncomfortable.

"Why are you upset? Is it because I'm hideous?" Anna asked covering her eye.

Cynder teleported Zane, Kai and herself back to the Bounty, Zane and Cynder were in her room. Cynder had accidently teleported Kai onto the table in the bridge, ever so happens some of the others were in there.

"How'd you do that?!" Lloyd cried, confused.

"Cynder." Kai hissed.

Cynder purred lightly, she felt an odd sensation in her stomach but she was sure it was nothing.

"No, that isn't why...I don't want to die...and Harmony just wants to kill me...I want you to talk to Hatred, please." Kid cried.

"No, Kid, Harmony can't hurt you, I beat her at chess and now she can't touch you without answering to her vows. She'd have to leave my head, technically, the few times she touched you, and the mirror just happened to be there, so she is still in the clear. I promise,you,omis rcan't touch you with you won't die. Just please don't cry." Anna said, trying to comfort Kid. Aatryinnang to comfort Kid. S had lost though and Harmony had agreed, just her soul was needed so Kid was in the clear. She just didn't want to worry him.

Zane kissed Cynder and smiled, "So."

"Yes Harmony can, she burned my finger, Cynder fixed it...I'm terrified of Cynder now, you should have seen it, she acted so cruel...like she couldn't control herself...but yet I know she can, she just didn't want to...Harmony brought out the worst in Cynder, I'm afraid that she might be the one to kill me, and not Harmony, but only Harmony caused Cynder to do what she did..." Kid trailed off.

"When I called Cynder for help, there was a bunch of noises...I don't think they are doing something they should be...I wonder why they are doing it..." Kid mumbled.

"Zane is only able to reproduce when human, if he's a robot; he isn't like you or me. He can have a child if he is a robot, but it has to be made with his metal, nuts and bolts but not with flesh and blood, so they want to try while they can when they can. Don't worry about her, she's getting over being dead and losing the person she loves the most. Kid, I will protect you with my life and Harmony's and Ally's too. Ally is the mesh of Harmony and I, she is worse than the Cynder and Hatred mesh that you saw. She killed almost all my family members and friends." Anna's soul had always been weird flickering from a witch's soul to a human's to a kishin's. Anna had finally told Kid why. "I won't let her touch you, Kiddy I promise!" She grabbed his hand, "I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise. That's 8 times. Nothing is going to happen." Anna hugged Kid and when her face touch his neck it was like an open flame to his skin, but she was really holding back all the pain she was in.

"I don't think that mesh was showing all she could do, she looked like she was holding back...And I'm sure that thing is...worse than she seemed. Yes but Cynder is younger than Zane and she's only sixteen. I'm not sure if this is good for her body, I mean it has gone through a lot...what if she does have a child? It's out of wedlock, and that's kinda wrong, Hatred hates children and will try to kill them, the mesh seems to cold and harsh to be a mother and Cynder...Just wouldn't know what to do..." Kid mumbled, he was concerned for Cynder's safety.

"Something just feels off...come on, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen...Come on, we gotta go." Kid said.

Anna pulled away, her burn had burned Kid, "Kid, your cheek, it's burned!" She felt bad it was her fault.

"Anna, that isn't important! Follow me, please." Kid said, he turned and waited or a moment.

Anna wasn't very happy after Kid said that and her eyes color flickered from black to green; of course he mattered he was very important to her. So why was he so concerned with Cynder, had he only start dating me to hurt her? These thoughts fueled her fire, "Kid, what they do in their spare time doesn't concern us. Cynder will get mad at you for going cause I'm not." Anna crossed her arms and her eyes stayed black with her red hair. It wasn't Anna, it was Ally

"Not what I meant...I meant there feels like something bad happening at my house...not with the two...I meant like a family wise thing and since I consider you family...I guess I shouldn't have." Kid turned around, he hadn't meant with the two weirdoes, he had meant at his house.

It wasn't Anna but Ally acted similar trying to somewhat apologize, "Kiddy, you should consider Anna family, me on the other hand. If you consider me family, I'd have to kill you." Ally smiled at Kid, her eyes had pitch black irises.

Kid walked off to deal with his family issue; he couldn't stand around to argue.

Kai walked around the Bounty, bored as ever, he was more than curious to find out what Zane and Cynder were doing.

Ally followed Kid because was in a good relationship withfollowed Kid because sht hi Anna, Ally gave control back over to Anna and she held both of Kid's hands, "I'm sure it's something you can fix. I'll help as much as I can. Why don't we go there faster than this?" She tossed her cubes on the ground and the make one board, "You go to where you need to be I'll be there shortly." She smiled.

Kid kept walking; right now he didn't want to deal with this.

"Kid! Seriously take the board you'll be there faster." Anna jumped on and road past Kid, blocking the entire hallway so he'd have to listen.

Kid ran, he just wanted to get home.

Going against at all Anna's beliefs in symmetry she grab only Kid's left hand pulling up off the ground by herself and stepping on the purple button, they were above Kid's house by about 50 feet. She held him by the arm and she was the only thing keeping him, from falling to his death "Next time trust me, I'm doing something to help you okay?"

Kid sighed,

"I don't want to deal with this; I have something important to deal with." Kid said, sighing.

Anna let go of Kid's arm, "So this isn't important? I can just go home and let you fall because it isn't important?" She was the same falling height as him and was able catch him whenever, but she was out of his reach. She had been smart if he fell, she could do something until he hit the ground, it was right behind his house nothing could save him but Anna.

"I meant I don't want to deal with any more issues..." Kid looked away, he wasn't telling Anna everything either.

Anna grabbed kid's arm at about 5 feet then she went up, he landed right on his feet, "If you don't want issues, why are you still dating me?"

"Why do you think I am?! Because I love you!" Kid hissed.

"You don't have to! I never asked you to, if you don't like the issues then you could just split. The only thing I had going for me is gone." Anna touched her eye softly.

"I meant issues with my freaking father! You have no idea what has been going on with my family!" Kid hissed, crying.

"Oh Kid, Why didn't you tell me?!" Anna hugged Kid tightly. Her burn was cooler but not all that much, "What happened?"

"I wanted to...but it's painful to talk about..." Kid mumbled.

"Kid, it is okay you can tell me," Anna said, pulling away her burn which was really noticeable now. She had done that for him, "Kid please I'm asking as your girlfriend, please tell me what's wrong."

"My father and I have been getting in arguments, bad ones, and I think...I might have pushed him over edge...he kinda abandoned me." Kid mumbled.

"Oh Kid, I'm so sorry. What were you arguing about?" Anna asked, quietly. She really was concerned.

"A lot of things..." Kid mumbled.

"Kid tell me! You have to rely on me," Anna said," It's okay, Kid."

"Cynder...her condition of insanity has been getting worse and my father was going to cut her, so my reply was that he allowed Stein to stay but Cynder isn't?! Then he started talking about you..." Kid trailed away.

"What about me? Kid, this is my fault isn't it?" Anna asked looking sad.

"He said the same thing; basically...I got mad at him..." Kid mumbled.

"You didn't have to do that I would have left if it kept you and your father on good terms," Anna had told Kid, about how her father had died after an argument with her.

"Anna, he didn't want me dating you..." Kid said.

"Then don't, just don't let your dad get mad at you. I still love you, I'll just love you quieter," Anna smiled, though she didn't want this to happen if Kid didn't say yes she'd breakup with him.

"My father being mad at me doesn't matter, only you do." Kid said.

"You know Zane...I'm getting tired..." Cynder mumbled.

"I'm sorry; I don't want something bad to happen to your relationship with your father to be ruin by me. Bye Kid. I'm sorry "Anna smiled, sadly. She kissed Kid, like she was saying goodbye. If she left, she'd be gone for good

"Okay me too," Zane agreed, collapsing beside Cynder.

"Don't, because of how I acted nothing is going to fix it...so please don't leave...or I won't have any family left..." Kid began to cry.

Cynder smiled,

"You are good at that, but let's go to bed." Cynder snuggled up to Zane.

Anna stopped and turned, "Oh Kid!" She had been crying silently, "I guess I'll stay." Anna ran back and hugged Kid, "I'm so sorry."

"I love you," Zane said, he smiled and kissed Cynder, he was half-asleep.

"I love you too." Cynder said.

"It's fine...Can we leave now?" Asked Kid.

"And go where? What if Stein can fix my eye?" Asked Anna, "Then I'll be perfect for you again." She was obsessed, but she wasn't as bad as Kid until she had started dating him then she made herself worse so he'd have someone like him.

Then Zane was asleep," I love you mor-" he snore, quietly.

"Stein's experiments are flawed, besides I don't care, I love you, for you." Kid said.

Cynder purred,

"I love you, my dearest." Cynder placed her hand on Zane's chest to check his heartbeat. She placed her head sleepily on Zane's chest, soon passing out.

Zane slept nicely through the night not a single heart beat skipped.

"Kid if I tried something would you get mad?" Asked Anna.

"No, I wouldn't be." Kid replied.

Cynder moved around a little, listening for anything.

Zane's inside sounded odd, he had been helped by Cynder but the things that came out of all of his organs when they ruptured still floated around inside of him.

Anna touched Kid's head and blinded his eyes to her burn, "Did it work?"

"Did what work?" Kid asked.

Cynder twitched and sat up, she was asleep, but she felt so guilty that she couldn't sleep. Cynder got up, quickly; she went and sat in her corner, her head throbbing.

As soon as Cynder moved, Zane woke up, "Hey are you okay?"

Anna smiled her eye was just the same as yesterday, perfect not a single blemish.

Cynder sighed,

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep, my head is throbbing...I think I might be sick...and if that's the case I don't want to get you sick, so I'll sleep in this corner, if you just give me a pillow and blanket..." Cynder yawned, shivering.

Kid smiled and kissed Anna.

"Nonsense I'll just sleep on the top bunk Cyns," Zane picked Cynder up and carried her to the bed, tucking her in.

"I used magic against you to cover your eyes like a veil. The scar is still there you just can't see it," Anna said quietly she thought Kid would be angry with her.

"No...It can still spread; I'll sleep over in my corner." Cynder got up again and went back to her corner.

"A small flaw doesn't bother me, not anymore." Kid mumbled.

"Cyns, I don't care, come back or you'll make yourself worse. Then I won't be able to kiss you for longer," Zane whined, hoping it would get Cynder to come back.

"Kid, it's okay if it did," Anna said, quietly. She smiled.

Cynder's mind was made up,

"Zane, I'll be fine, besides this corner is a lot less stuffy then that bed." Cynder smiled.

"No, it never bothered me." Kid said.

"Kid, why didn't it bother you? It makes me feel uneven," Anna sighed, she started away again; "Kid I have to go home now or I am seriously gunna pass out on the ground here." She wasn't being serious but she felt tried and she wanted to leave and go home so she could make herself look presentable then she'd visit Lord Death and talk to him about his son.

"Okay but I'm staying next to you." Zane sat next Cynder in the corner; he was going to force her back into bed.

"N...no! You'll get sick too!" Cynder cried, she crawled under her bed.

"Alright, if you need me, I'm going to be in bed." Kid walked away.

Zane crawled after Cynder, "It's cozy under here."

Anna sighed, Kid had bought it. She jumped off, she fixed her face with a veil so Lord Death wouldn't be able to see her burn; she didn't know if it would even work against Lord Death but she'd try.

Cynder growled,

"No, stop following me!" Cynder bolted out from under her bed and into her closet, closing the door, and locking it.

Kid walked into his house, slamming the door.

"Kid what's wrong?" Patty asked, bounding up, she had a sucker in her mouth.

Anna sighed and got ready at her home; she put on her dress and went out to talk to Lord Death.

Zane froze the knob and popped it off, "Hey Cyns." He walked inside, "It is cozy here too."

"Nothing." Kid said.

Cynder ran out of her closet and room, she ran away.

Zane followed, "Hey it's too cold at this altitude to be out here when it's night time!" He said wandering the ship looking for Cynder.

"Then why'd you slam the door?" Patty asked smiling with big eyes.

Anna walked to Lord Death's house and smiled waiting for him to open the door.

Cynder ran faster, she jumped off the side, ducking she landed perfectly on the ground. She sneezed then continued running.

"Because." Kid said.

Lord Death opened the door.

"Hey can I talk to you about Kid?" Anna asked, smiling. She seemed harmless until she snapped but then again so did Kid.

Zane jumped after Cynder but on the landing snapped his ankle like a twig, he was glad he had put his clothes back on before leaving, "Cyns! Where are you going?" Zane limped after her.

Cynder froze, she had heard the snap, but she thought it was a twig; her GI was warm so she was fine. She walked back, staying hidden. Cynder noticed Zane limping,

"You do know that you have to tuck and roll right before hitting the ground, right?" Cynder walked over and helped to support Zane.

"Sure, what about Kid?" Lord Death asked.

"Kid, tell me!" Patty demanded pulling on only Kid's right arm and throwing his symmetry off.

"I was too worried about you to remember," Zane sighed and winced, crying out as the fragments of his bones pushed against nerves and skin. Part of the bone was already sticking out.

"Kid said that you were mad at him," Anna started, "Is that true?"

Cynder helped Zane to sit down before she dressed the wound so it wouldn't hurt as bad or bleed,

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Cynder asked, helping Zane back up and supporting him.

"It's nothing Patty." Kid said.

"Yes." Lord Death said.

"Why are you mad at him?" Anna asked and she added, "Why don't you want him to date me?"

"Cyns, I was worried about you, so I wasn't thinking," Zane said, "Why did you run?"

Yeah it is, yeah it is, tell me," Patty went to that special way of her's, "Tell me damn it!"

"He yelled at me and wouldn't support what I told him. Why do you think I've been trying to keep him away from Cynder and you?" Lord Death said.

"Because...I've never been fond of being followed, it creeps me out and scares me...I'm sorry, the only thing that came to my head was to run...I'm so sorry..." Cynder mumbled.

"Patty! I am being honest!" Hissed Kid.

"I don't know why you would do that…The safest place in the world for Kid is right next to Cynder and me because we can protect him from anything," Anna looked at Lord Death, "My father died thinking, I hated him. I don't want that to happen to Kid because something's coming for you and it's bigger than anything I just don't wanna scare Kid. I saw it coming last night in my dreams," Anna hissed.

"Don't be, I just was worried," Zane said, rubbing Cynder's arm and shoulder.

"You are both Kishins and insane, I cannot have you rubbing off on my son." Lord Death said, he didn't believe Anna.

Cynder smiled, she almost tripped,

"Your heavy, you know that?" Cynder teased, kissing Zane's cheek and shivering.

Anna grabbed one of Lord Death's hands and closed her eyes; a large black smoke cloud was racing towards them. She was showing him, her dream, "Lord Death, it's real and it is coming, it's shielded itself from everyone even Cynder, but I'm special."

"Yeah, sorry…" Zane said sheepishly, "I can walk, you don't have to help."

"I've seen it, I talked to Cynder a couple days before Kid and I got into an argument, Cynder refused to fight, she never said why." Lord Death rolled his eyes.

"I was teasing." Cynder smiled.

"It doesn't mean we are bad for Kid! The safest place is with us. He is a smart teenager; you can't treat him like a child. Besides Anna loves him, if you did do that to Kid, she will try to kill you and I will get to kill Kid too. On the other hand go ahead." Harmony smiled and shifted to Ally, "Lord Death, you can't stay mad at Kid. Anna's afraid for you." The grip on Lord Death's hand was too tight for a girl weapon, Alley was her own Meister, she was going rip off Lord Death's hand.

Zane moved away walking with an audible crunch and yelp every step on his left foot, "Cyns I love you but about the age difference I mean. I feel bad. I mean I-" He yelped and fell.

Cynder helped Zane back up and supported him,

"It was a joke, I've got you. Any ways, as you were saying?" Cynder said, she continued "Are you going to break up with me? Or are you just going to say something mean or hurtful?" Cynder began to cry.

"I'm not mad at Kid; I just don't want him around you or Cynder, especially because of things like this." Lord Death said.

"No…um…I want you to see the age difference between us. If you don't care about the difference, then I don't either." Zane said, kissing Cynder and brushing away her tears.

"Kid thinks you are mad at him," Anna interjected, "If you aren't then you should tell him. Kid is perfectly fine with us and Cynder too. We aren't any different than three people except we happen to share one body."

"Zane...when you love someone...age doesn't matter..." Cynder said, she was still crying.

"Well you are different, you have multiple personalities and you are both witches and kishins." Lord Death said.

"Cyns don't cry please. I can't stand to see you cry, please don't cry," Zane begged.

"Stein," Was all Anna said, and then she added, "Crona. You let them come before us, what's so different about Cynder and I?"

Cynder sniffled and whimpered,

"Why does age matter so much? It only should matter that you love the person." Cynder cried.

"Stein isn't a kishin, and only goes insane around Asura, Crona isn't that bad and we can easily make Crona good." Lord Death said.

"That doesn't mean I'm bad I'm fine, I haven't eat anything other than normal food and the souls I have gotten in the past 2 years." Anna said.

"Because it's just weird you're over 4 years younger than I am. Cynder, I'd never leave you, you know that." Zane said.

"That doesn't mean you aren't evil, you and Cynder are both bad influences for Kid to be around." Lord Death said.

"So?! My parents were ten years apart! Yet they were together! So what does it matter?!" Cynder cried.

"Cyns, please calm down! Why are you so emotional? You aren't normally like this," Zane said, holding both of Cynder's shoulders.

Anna sighed, "I'm breaking up with Kid then. When I do, you'd better talk to him. I won't fight, if you don't comfort your son. You'll die, if we don't help and when you die, I'll be there comforting Kid because I love him." It was tier some, this argument. Anna's voice didn't waver because she loved Kid and she knew that.

"Zane, I cause your death, I made you feel horrible! I'm sorry that I'm being emotional but I just can't forgive myself for doing that! ive myself for doign made you feel horrible! I'ogether! So what does it matter?!"I can't forgive myself for you getting hurt!" Cynder cried.

"Fine, I will talk to Kid, you and Cynder may stay." Lord Death said.

"If I don't break up with Kid, will this still happen? Or do I have to break up with Kid? Anna asked.

"Cynder please," Zane said quietly, as he started crying too "I don't care about it, I'm over it. Cyns, please stop crying, for me."

"No it will not happen, but I do have some rules, keep Harmony under wraps. And when Kid is around Cynder, make sure she stays sane!" Lord Death hissed.

"I'm sorry…it is just, I don't want to hurt you…and that's all I've been doing to Harmony under wraps. And when Kid is around Cynder, make sure she stays sane!"..Don't cry…I just can't forgive myself for hurting the man I love…I'm so very sorry." Cynder wept.

Zane hugged Cynder to his chest, "I love you, Cyns. I always will."

Anna nodded and said, "You better be there when he falls."

Anna ran off to Kid's house, she jumped on her board and when she got to Kid's house, she knocked on his door and Patty answered, "Hey P, is Kid here still?"

"Yep! KID GET OUT HERE IT'S ANNA!" Patty screamed.

"That's not what I meant!" Shouted Lord Death.

Kid didn't come, he knew that Anna was going to break up with him, so he had locked himself in his room and barricaded the exists.

"Zane…I just can't forgive myself…I hurt you…and that is something that, in my book, I can never forgive myself even if the other person who I love does." Cynder said, softly.

"Cyns, why aren't you listening to me? Because you are younger, you should listen to me," Zane said, shaking his head.

Anna teleport to Kid's room, "Kid please I talked to your father and-" She burst into tears.

"Bye magic woman," Patty closed the door.

Cynder shook her head, she could feel Asura's wavelength, and she let Zane go. Cynder stopped crying,

"Asura..." Cynder whispered.

"Anna...don't..." Kid said, not even facing her.

"Where is Asura?" Asked Zane concerned, "Should I get everyone else?"

"Kid I have too," Anna cried, hard. Kid couldn't really leave, he'd barricaded the exits. She walked closer she wanted to hug him, "Can I hug you?"

"No...I'm getting you home, and calling Lord Death to warn him." Cynder said, she grabbed Zane's shoulder and teleported them back into her room. Cynder walked over to her mirror and did the ritual for calling Lord Death,

"Self-meister Cynder speaking. Asura is on his way." Cynder said, she hung up before Lord Death could answer.

"No, you don't, my father meant...I know sometimes it sounds like he means something else, but says it wrong. He said we could stay together, but only under his conditions." Kid said, avoiding Anna's question.

"Cyns, I want to help you!" Zane protested.

"Kiddy can I hug you?" Anna asked again, "Please."

"I'm not going after Asura, he's not my issue, at the moment, my madness is. CRAP ANNA!" Cynder whipped her cell phone out and called Anna.

"ANNA! ASURA IS ON HIS WAY!" Cynder shouted into the phone, and then she hung up again.

"Sure." Kid sighed.

"Cyns, you'll be fine. I love you," Zane smiled at Cynder happily.

Anna hugged Kid tightly, crying into his shirt to where it was symmetric still, "Kid I'm so sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry!"

"You know nothing of Asura's madness, so how could you say I'll be fine?" Cynder hissed, she twitched.

"It's fine, just no breaking up with me." Kid said, clearly.

"Cyns please, I'm trying my best to try and help you but your mood is just wigging out, why are you like this?" Zane thought he knew the answer, was one of four; he had pissed Cynder off, she was slipping into madness, she was pregnant or on her period.

Anna cried harder, "I thought it was the only way, I saw what was coming and how your father dies, and it's horrible! Kid, I'm SO sorry."

"I don't even know, and by the way, I know what you are thinking. I haven't had a freaking period since I was 12 because of Wheatley, you haven't pissed me off; but you are starting to. And the other two could be possible, for all I freaking know!" Cynder hissed, flopping onto her bed.

"Or you're just tired." Wheatley said.

"Screw you Wheatley." Cynder mumbled into a pillow.

"It's fine." Kid didn't seem to care.

Anna looked at Kid, "You always amaze me, the way you feel nothing, it's like you're the one who's evil and dangerous." She smiled, she had been joking.

Zane was waiting to get slapped but he still asked Wheatley, "Wheatley, GLaDOS, what kinds of tests can you run on Cyns to find out why she's acting like this?"

Cynder was just lying on her bed, no longer caring, she lifted her head,

"How's your foot?" Cynder asked, gently nudging Zane.

"Um...we can run a full central scan, it will find everything out, but it will take some time. So you will have to deal with Cynder, if you want to." Wheatley said.

"I just feel it is useless to feel something when you can't change fate." Kid said.

"It still hurts but I can handle it, I love Cyns, so don't worry about me. I'll put up with her because I love her," Zane nodded, looking around.

"Fate is changes all the time, Kid. At first I saw you kill Lord Death, then Asura, and now this thing." Anna gave Kid a glimpse.

"Why are you looking around like you nervous?" Cynder asked, rolling over onto her back, which also made a spot for Zane.

"She is...both affected by the madness and pregnant." GLaDOS said.

"You're faster than me!" Hissed Wheatley.

"I've been testing longer." Replied GLaDOS.

"I don't like this, but fate it fate." Kid said.

"Cynder, I wish I could help," Zane didn't know enough to help Cynder out so he couldn't help with her madness or pregnancy. Zane smiled when Cynder tucked a loose strand of her hair to behind her ear.

"Kid...I think Asura's here," Anna said her form went whacky. Her phone was back at her house.

Cynder smiled,

"It's okay, just lay down, I'll elevate your foot, no need to wound it any more than it is." Cynder coughed, she was still sick.

"Wait...or she just affected by the madness and sick." Wheatley said.

"Or all three." GLaDOS said.

"Yep..." Kid mumbled.

Harmony went for Kid's throat, "Your idiotic father!"

Zane sighed, "I'm sorry Cyns. I wish I could help."

Kid looked at his window, he was a Reaper so he could escape by reflection, and Kid ran to his wall and to his mirror. Kid hoped in and jumped out at his father's office, and he kicked the mirror, breaking it.

"Just lay down." Cynder demanded, coughing.

Zane stood up and left Cynder's room to make her some soup and get her a cup of water.

Harmony grabbed Kid's neck from behind, "I'm seriously wondering when you'll learn that I can teleport anywhere."

"When will you learn, never follow me into my dad's office?! DAD!" Kid shouted, in panic. Lord Death walked in, he was angered fast at the site of Harmony.

"I told Anna to control you." Lord Death said, picking Harmony up by the back of her shirt and the skin on her back.

"Zane!" Cynder cried, coughing. She didn't want him to leave, or to be walking on his wounded ankle. Cynder got up and onto her feet and follow after Zane.

Zane turned around with a bowl of soup and a cup of water, "My god, Cynder, you scared me. You should be lying down."

"Anna doesn't need to control me," Black mist swirled in Lord Death's office nobody could see at thing. Harmony teleported to Kid and teleported Kid into Lord Death's grasp, Harmony gave control to Anna, who slumped to the ground hitting her head hard. The mist dissipated in seconds.

"No I shouldn't, you should. Your ankle is hurt; it'll only get more hurt this way." Cynder coughed.

Lord Death dropped Kid,

"ANNA!" Kid shouted, running over.

Kid's voice was different and far away, "I'm sorry Asura, Lord Death's too close to tell you. Dad needs to leave, he's in danger. Maelie is with him." Anna mumbled sounding far away as well.

"The same thing to you too. Come on; let's go back to your room." Zane said, quietly.

"Anna?!" Kid asked, beginning to cry.

"Okay." Cynder coughed.

"Kid it's okay," Anna said, her head was bleeding, "I lov-" She fell unconscious, her hand going slack in Kid's. Her heart fluttered weakly and her form switched Harmony solidified and seized Kid by his throat, "Pesky little boy who couldn't even save Anna much less his father. Maelie is far worse than your lover." The back of Harmony's head healed with Maroon magic but Harmony's magic was black Anna was now gripping Kid's throat, so hard that he could no longer breath. She saw who she was holding and let go quickly, "I'm so sorry."

"Cyns you should have stayed in bed." Zane sighed he hated it when she was sick because he could do nothing but watch her get better and _he was an impatient fool_.

"It's okay." Kid said.

"No, it isn't, your ankle is hurt, let me help you." Cynder said, coughing. Cynder smiled, she hated being ill, it was no fun and it meant she couldn't train. And now it meant she might even get Zane sick, and Cynder would hate to do that. Cynder coughed, leaning half-asleep against the wall.

"Kid, are you sure? Maybe your father should have killed me, when he had the chance," Anna looked at Kid and coughed blood splatters onto Kid's face. She then whispered, "Kid run." Anna's warning was real and she slumped forward.

A smiled of pure insanity was on a familiar face, "So still get upset at me for my hair?" Her spikes were exactly the same as before Em stood before Kid, only she was talking like Asura and thinner. Her grin was wild and her eyes were emotionless, "It's been a long time, old friend. Sorry about Anna, she's just too much of an OCD freak, ya know?" Em shrugged and sat by her old friend, "So how's it going Kid? It's Em by the way."

Zane blinked hard, he was seeing things, "Anna?" He looked past Cynder, in front of them both, and blinked. "Cyns, did you see Anna just then?"  
Cynder twitched,

"Asura is here..." Cynder sang, she continued "Stay here, I am going. Do not follow, unless you want to get hurt even worse." Cynder kissed Zane's cheek before coughing into her arm.

Kid trembled,

"Em?! Hi!" Kid didn't care about symmetry anymore; he had no reason too, because he had other worries at the moment.

Asura entered the room,

"Hello all." Asura said.

"But Cynder, you are not ready to fight him yet!" Zane yelped, flabbergasted.

"Hey," Em was black smoke then solidified by Asura, "You okay hun?" She kissed Asura's cheek and smiled at him.

Lord Death was angry, he had seen a horrible evil girls track his son. Seeing that his son did not care and then Em the most horrid pupil he ever had come back as the bride of Asura, "Asura leave now. You have no business here. I can assemble my Death Scythes in seconds."

"But one won't be join you LD," Em smiled and Ina. Sing-songy voice said, "Because Evans was delicious! Really good, a bit hard on the catch but that was just me. I'd been captured away from our family and held by a beast then came back and ate him and all of our children Liz, James, Soul, Kid, Patty, and of course Asura. I insisted that he agreed they were all so good!"

"Doesn't matter, if I don't, my friends will get hurt. And you will too, so I have too. You can come along, but stay on the side lines, and don't get yourself hurt, okay?" Cynder coughed, she staggered.

'I'm going to have to use all my magical energy for this...' Cynder thought.

"I'm fine; it seems my madness is already spreading to your once dear friend, Cynder. She'll harm her beloved little human soon. Oh and shall I say, Zane was turned human by Stein, who will also soon go insane." Asura said.

Kid walked away, ignoring what was happening, he left without giving a single care.

"Cynder, I am not letting you leave this ship," said Zane, shaking his head.

Anna woke up alone and sobbed loudly because she was in so much pain. She stood up and stumbled to the door trying to walk, 'Kid finally doesn't love me anymore.'

"Asura, you are good as dead now," Lord Death said, getting ready to fight Asura.

"Zane, if I don't leave, I'm gonna hurt you...and the others too...When your heart went in panic for the first time an obscured thought came to my head, which made me realize that Asura was getting closer every day. That thought...was to kill you...Zane if I don't go...I'm going to end up killing you! And I can't do that again, I still feel horrible, and I still...still..." Cynder went into a coughing fit for a good minute or so.

"She still feels sick but she has to, Em's back, but not the way she was. Zane you can come, just don't get involved, stay in the background unless you want to get hurt." Wheatley said, his voice becoming more monstrous as the madness spread through Cynder.

Kid was actually going to get Cynder, he knew she didn't want to hurt Zane, but the longer she's not fighting, the rage is building up inside, and Kid knew, if he didn't get there in time, Zane was going to die, wither he or Cynder liked it.

"No I'm not, my little drone is on her way, she's being held back, but she'll kill him and come here." Asura said.

"I'm not letting you go!" Zane said, he grabbed Cynder's arm, if she was going she was take him with her and Zane would be sure to get himself hurt.

"Cool! I just think they are too lovey dovey, ya know? Zane is going to die in 3 days anyways. Steins operation was flawed." Anna made gagging sound, "At least we have stuff in common Asura." Em smiled at the love of her life. Then glared at Lord Death "Death, you wouldn't kill Asura, since he is all I love in this world and I'll protect him at all cost."

Anna could teleport to Kid and have enough to heal herself or teleport to Cynder and not heal herself. She healed her chest but without a heart, she'd be dead within minutes. Anna ran after Kid each step more painful than the last.

"Kid!" Anna was so pale that she looked sickly like as pale as paper or even paler. "Cynder won't come without help from these." There was a small container of Madness pills. Anna had taken 12 to stay Anna, a few seconds a go there were still 30 or so, "Kid, I love you." Anna smiled at Kid and tossed the cubes on the ground. Handing him the pills, she pushed him onto the hover board. "Go I'll hold them off." Anna ran back to help Lord Death.

Death mentally called for all of his Death Scythes to report to the DWMA and he also told them, that Asura was in Death City. Though they probably already knew but still.

"Zane listen to me!" Cynder cried, she continued "I don't want to hurt you, your body is already flawed, and harming you will only hurt you more. I have to get Asura away so I can get you to a slightly saner Stein and have him turn you back nindroid! I can't..." Cynder started crying and coughing.

"Zane, listen, I know you want to stay with Cynder but this time is a time you shouldn't, I ran a test on your body last night, it's majorly flawed, if we can't get Stein to turn you back, in three days you are going to die. So please listen." Wheatley said.

"Even I think that's mean." Asura said, turning away from Anna and Em.

"Besides, if I wanted to I could make him one of my little drones as well." Asura added.

Zane didn't move his hand, "It doesn't matter." He didn't add anything else. He just looked at her stubbornly.

Em looked at Asura as if sorry holding her shoulder, "Oh Hun, we need to find Stein and then keep him sane, we can't having going insane with ou-" Anna attacked Em.

Kid got up, riding the board.

Cynder shuddered,

"Zane...please..." Cynder said, as calmly as she could. Inside Cynder wanted to rip Zane apart, but she held herself together as best as she could.

Asura grabbed both Anna and Em. He held them with his scarves and separated them.

"Em I can make anyone I want go insane, and anyone I don't want insane, I can make them sane." Asura snapped.

"Hun, that's what I'm for. I contradictory to you because I am calm. You raise hell and I can fix it let me find Stein," Em begged

Anna turned her back into knife and was cutting at Asura's scarf. "Em you used to be so nice what happened?"

"No," Zane said, he tightened his grip on Cynder's arm.

"Em! Listen honey, I love you but, this is my work." Asura hissed.

Cynder unsheathed Wheatley's blade,

"Listen you little rat, wither I'm sick or not, I'm going. And I'm not taking you, if I have to, I'll cut your hand off. Think I'm kidding, normally I would be, but with the amount of madness I am holding in," Cynder paused and continued, but her voice was demonic "I'm not."

"Now let go." Cynder gritted her teeth, she could no longer hold her madness, she stabbed the closes thing that wasn't Zane. It was a wall,

"WHAT THE?!" Kai shouted, luckily no one got hurt. Unless you count the wall.

"What do I do? I at least want to help a little," Em said, disappointed.

Anna turned her hand into a knife and fell out of Asura's scarf; she was a little vaunted back. Anna ran up and stabbed Asura in the chest. "I win." She didn't have a heartbeat so he could only hurt her for a few more minutes and then she'd die on her own.

"Stay on the side lines and don't get hurt." Asura said to Em. Asura felt no use fighting someone who was going to die; he wanted more of a challenge from Anna so he fixed her,

"I want more of a challenge from you." Asura said.

Zane wasn't fazed, "I'm not letting you go!"

"You'll get one!" Anna twisted the arm that was in Asura's chest, she twisted it with a grin, "I win."

Em nodded, "I promise I won't get hurt."

"Stay. On. The. Side. Lines." Cynder hissed, she teleported Zane and herself to the battle field.

"ENOUGH!" Cynder shouted, prying Zane's hand of her arm. Cynder grabbed Anna and slammed her into the floor, pinning her.

"Like I said, she's my drone." Asura laughed, releasing Em. Cynder had a cold glare,

"I am not a drone, simply I am controlled by madness, I am only a pawn in this game of Chess." Cynder said, holding Anna down and sitting on Anna's arms.

Em stood by Zane, "Oh my human, it has been forever. How's my favorite nindroid?"

Anna looked at Cynder and called out to Kid with her magic, it pained her to do so. Anna shared her eyes with Kid, the flashes of Cyns on top of her. Then her third eye took her and Anna was as pale as a dead person. Her chest where her heart should be was ripped out, a large hole. 'Kid hurry back I'm scared.'

Zane looked at Em, "What happened to Soul, didn't you love him?"

Em looked confused but shook her head, "Only Asura truly loves me."

Cynder smirked, she knew Anna wouldn't move if she got off her. Cynder stood up, unsheathing Wheatley's blade.

"He's no nindroid, Em. Zane is a human, and I love killing humans." Cynder had completely lost it; she was slowly walking up to Em and Zane.

Kid ran in, and tripped when he got to the stairs, the pill bottle flew outta his hands and into Asura's hand.

"Anti-Madness pills? We won't be needing these anymore." Asura threw them back, careless of where they landed. Kid ran over to Anna,

"Anna!" Kid cried, he continued as he got up "You monster." Kid called Cynder.

"You sound like the people from home!" Cynder hissed.

"Kid, I'm fine. Just find that medicine, it's the only thing that can help Cyns now," Anna said, she was struggling but not moving. She began to freak out screaming and hyperventilating. This was a fear of her's. Anna had told Kid before that she was afraid of not being able to move.

Zane looked at Cynder, he could think of one thing that might help, he walked forward and up to Cynder. He kissed her, Zane waited to get stabbed or kissed back.

Cynder was tempted to stab Zane, but she didn't, she didn't do anything. Cynder stood there idly, not moving at all.

"Anna, calm down it looks like it's just webbing or something like that." Kid said as he got up. Kid began to look around for the bottle of pills. Asura picked Kid up by the back of his shirt; he did the same to Cynder.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want you finding that bottle would we? Or you being sane?" Asura said. Kid was struggling to get free, when he noticed the pill bottle was in-between Em and Zane.

"ZANE! THE ANTI-MADNESS PILL ARE IN-BETWEEN YOU AND EM!" Shouted Kid.

"YOU PESKY LITTLE THING!" Cynder shouted, slashing at Kid, even though she couldn't reach him for the distance being held between them was farther then the length of her blade.

Em reached for the pills but Zane got it first. Em stabbed Zane's shoulder so that Asura's drone wouldn't be too badly harmed so Asura could still use him if he wanted too. Em touched her finger and smiled, "Give it here."

"No." Zane said, falling to his knees and holding his shoulder, he still held the pills tightly.

"Yes, give them to me," Em's voice was like three Em's speaking at once and very convincing Zane fought it, "No."

"Yes!" Em shrieked and she yanked her finger from his body it had grown to about 3 feet long and shrank like a hidden blade. Em smiled and picked them up, "Got um hun contin-" Zane had used a broken part of the stair case to stab Em exactly where her heart should be.

Cynder twitched, she cut Asura's scarf and bolted over to Zane,

"Are you okay?" Cynder asked, she kicked Em over, and held her down.

"Listen you freaking bitch, mess with my boy, and I'll rip you apart! I don't give a crap that you are 'Em' the real thing that matters is Zane. NEVER HURT HIM!" Cynder grabbed Em's hand and ripped it off, more than pissed.

"Now, now girls no need to fight." Asura used a scarf to grab the pills and then he used to more to grab the back Cynder's and Zane's shirt. Cynder hissed and was slashing at the scarf, which didn't want to break. Cynder looked at Zane,

"I'm sorry...so sorry..." Cynder mumbled, tears dripping from her cheeks.

"Why did she just randomly start crying after being completely pissed?" Asked a very confused Asura.

"Cyns it's fine I promise-" Zane stopped for a moment his arm was clearly killing him literally Em's poison kills her victim slowly as they melt away into a puddle.

Em coughed and writhed in pain as black blood attempted to heal her but it kept failing and leaving on the brink of death.

Anna yanked through the webbing and sighed, she was free. Anna looked for Kid and ran at Asura, her arm turned into a blade as she ran angrily at Asura.

"ZANE!" Cynder shouted, she used magic and cut both scarves. Cynder ran up to Zane, closing her eyes and concentrating on Zane's arm. Cynder used magic to get the poison out and heal Zane's arm. Cynder started into a coughing fit.

Kid was just standing there, idly.

"Cyns, no! Don't put too much of your energy to waste on me!" Zane said, running to Cynder.

"Asura, my friends, my family, and my Kid!" The madness was making Anna hallucinate that Kid was dead.

"I'm sorry, I failed you," Em whispered.

"Zane, I'll be fine." Cynder coughed.

"Calm down, it's just an illusion!" Kid shouted to Anna.

"Far from my dear." Asura laughed.

"Kid's dead and it your fault," Anna's soul wavered changed to Ally's.. Suddenls there was therlt," ewas sweating. The heart moniter began to beep rapidly Ally attacked Asura with her best attack, she wasn't afraid of him, she was a kishin too but her body's original owner said to stop so she did, "Madness magic!" Anna opened her eyes and froze; a large eye similar to Asura's appeared on her head. She screamed as the magic reject the madness in her soul. Anna screams were amplified, everything and everywhere hurt,

Zane held Cynder's hand, "Cyns, should we help Anna?"

Em coughed, she hated her black blood right now.

Cynder sighed; her eyes glowed as she tried to fix everything, even Soul's death. The corrupted markings reached onto her face and glowed brightly,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Cynder screamed, but ignored all the pain and continued her spell.

"Everything is going to plain." Asura laughed.

"Anna! Calm down!" Kid shouted.

"Cyns please, please just calm down," Zane begged Cynder holding her shoulder.

Anna collapsed and whispered, "Kid." Her voice was thin, airy and it was scratchy too.

Cynder didn't reply, concentrating every bit of her energy to fix this mess, even Em. Cynder's eyes glowed even brighter. No longer could she control her magic. Cynder brought Soul back and then fixed Em to the best of her abilities; she healed Zane's shoulder and healed Anna. Cynder screamed in pain.

"ANNA!" Kid ran over to Anna.

"CYNDER!" Zane pulled Cynder to the ground, so she could lie down.

"I'm fine," Anna said and she touched her eye the burn was gone. She looked at Cynder. "Cynder!" She tried to stand up.

Cynder was in more pain then she could ever imagine, but she had to fix this. She healed Em to the best of her abilities; no one even noticed that Soul was back alive, so all he did was leave. Cynder dug her nails into the ground, screaming.

"Your eye, it's fixed!" Kid smiled.

Anna ran to Cynder, "Cyns stop!" Anna focused and a black box appeared next to her. She went through it grabbing a small glass vial and a needle; she filled the needle with a sedative stabbing Cynder's arm with it and pushing it into her veins. She filled the needle again then waited to see if it worked.

Em stood up and watching Soul leave she ran after him, "Soul!"

Cynder's magical energy was in chaos, but the corrupted lines weren't even working, there was one thing she wanted to fix more than anything. And if Cynder wanted to, at the moment she could do it. She wanted _her_ nindroid back.

Soul was afraid of Em, so he started running.

"Soul!" Em ran after him, she has always been faster then him, "Soul wait!" She grabbed his shoulder and hugged him. "Let's go see Maka, Soul." She didn't remember going insane and killing him.

Anna tried a more direct route and stabbed the needle into her brain injecting the sedative.

"Cyns," Zane called over and over and over.

"Let's go..." Soul mumbled.

Cynder smiled as she used the little bit of energy she had left, to try to make Zane a nindroid again. A thought crossed her mind,

'What if Zane can never be a nindroid again? Or human? Well magic can fix it, I know it.' Cynder thought.

"Cyns stop!" Zane begged. He stiffened, his heart stopped first, then his organs. Then he changed back to a nindroid. Zane had been dead next to Cynder for about 3 minutes before his eyes opened.

Anna was watching her friends die and it was hurting her so bad. Her mind was fuzzy so she couldn't tell if Kid was still alive yet.

"Soul, why are you afraid if me? Are you mad at me?" Em asked, clueless.

Cynder's magic drew to a stop, she smiled,

"How do you feel Zane?" Cynder asked, weakly.

"Anna are you okay?" Kid asked.

"No...You ate me Em. If it wasn't for Cynder I would still be dead. No mad is the wrong word, I'm furies." Soul said.

"No Soul, I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that you're all I have left in this world. Why would I eat you?! That makes no sense! You're lying you have to be." Em shook, her head letting go of Soul's hand.

"Cynder you're an idiot," Zane said but he was smiling, "You're going to die again, aren't you?" His smile faded fast.

Anna sat back, confused. She looked at Kid and blinked, "Kid? Kid!" She hugged Kid and kissed him.

"I'm not lying; you can ask Asura or Cynder." Soul said, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm only exhausted, but I'll be fine, I just need some sleep." Cynder said, gently grabbing Zane's hand.

"Are you okay Anna?" Kid asked.

"But why would I do that?! I love you!" Em said.

"Okay, I'll get Anna to teleport us back to the Bounty." Zane promised.

"Yeah I'm fine," Anna was crying and hugging Kid.

"I don't know, ask Asura, all I know is you ate me. I was dead." Soul said, bitterly.

"Okay." Cynder said, snuggling up to Zane.

"That's good." Kid said.

As soon as Soul said Em's trigger word, which is Asura, she grabbed his throat choking him. Em lifted Soul high and slammed him into the wall her eye glowed red and her pupil dilated. "Asura will live forever."

Zane looked at Anna, "Will you teleport us?"

"Yea of course." Anna teleported Zane and Cynder back to Cynder's bed.

"Kid, are you okay?" Anna asked.

Soul kicked Em back; he managed to run back to Lord Death, Kid, Asura and Anna.

Cynder snuggled up to Zane, she coughed. Cynder soon drifted to sleep, but she was still coughing.

"I'm fine, shaken but fine." Kid mumbled.

"Soul, where's Em?" Anna asked, watching Soul.

Zane fell asleep too, he was drained and need to recharge.

"Soul, wasn't Em captured a year and half ago by Asura?" Lord death questioned.

Em followed Soul, when Lord Death said "Asura" Em froze and blinked, "Why am I in here? Didn't we leave Soul?" Em walked up to Soul, to hold his hand for support and comfort.

Cynder sat up, being unable to sleep, even though she was exhausted. Something felt off, Cynder got up, her head spinning as she coughed.

"Yes, she was." Soul said.

"My, my, my poison is taking early affect one someone...I must be off." Asura disappeared.

Zane woke up and looked at Cynder, "Cyns? You okay?"

"Well maybe Em was brainwashed by being so close to madness," Lord Death said, "Let's check, Soul come here."

Em was so confused, "What happened to me?"

Anna held Kid's hand throwing off both of their symmetry but she didn't care as long as Kid was alive and with her.

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep, go back to bed." Cynder said, sighing.

"Alright." Soul walked over to Lord Death.

Kid smiled, he didn't care about symmetry anymore.

Lord Death smiled, "Now, Asura."

Em ran at Soul ready to attack him, "Die!"

Zane was concerned, "Really?"

Anna was in her feet ready to protect Soul.

Soul was terrified.

Kid jumped in, ready to protect his girlfriend and friend.

"Zane, I am perfectly fine-" Cynder went into a loud coughing fit that lasted about twenty minutes.

Em reached out grabbing Soul's throat.

"Asura." Lord Death said.

Em stopped and looked at Soul, she dropped him, and gasped tripping over her own feet, "I'm sorry I didn't-" Em started crying, "I didn't mean to."

Anna held Kid's hand afraid for Em and Soul.

Lord Death smiled, "And there you have it!"

"It's okay!" Soul said, trying to comfort Em.

Kid stared awkward.

"Cyns!" Zane stood up and held her shoulders, "You aren't okay!"

"No it's not! You were right! You have a right to be upset! I'm so sorry." Em said, crying harder.

Anna smiled at Em the closed her eyes, she and Kid where in Kid's room. "There your home." She kissed him deeply.

Cynder whined softly,

"I'm fine, just tired...but I still can't fall asleep...I think it's because it's too stuffy in here." Cynder stumbled on to her feet and opened her window, her nose twitched by the sudden blast of cold air on her face.

"Smells like rain." Cynder said, slumping down under the window sill.

"Em, it's okay. Let's just find a way to fix this." Soul sighed.

"Yay." Kid said, smiling.

"Cyns, are you sure you'll be fine? I'm not sleeping tonight, just to make sure." Zane said.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. I won't force you to do anything I promise," Em shook her head still crying, "You should go see Maka, and she probably missed you." Em didn't think anyone would miss her though.

Anna smiled and kissed Kid again, the barricade was perfect for keeping the unwanted out. She pushed Kid back so suddenly that she made him fall then turned them both so Anna was lying on his bed, her arms draped over his neck, "I love you."

"I'll be fine. Zane...you need sleep...go to bed, I'll be fine." Cynder said, sitting down on her bed.

"Cynder probably missed you. I think you should go visit, I think she's just a little under the weather." Soul smiled.

"I love you too." Kid smiled.

Anna kissed Kid deeply, holding him close. She did not breaking for air until she felt as though she'd pass out if she hadn't.

"I want to be sure," Zane said rather firmly. He wasn't just going to let Cynder die while he slept.

"Cynder probably hates me…can I go with you to see Maka? Then you can come with me. I mean it must scare you, Maka will probably hurt you for being gone so long," Em said, quietly.

Kid gasped for breath, his lungs burned.

"Zane...I don't need you shutting down tomorrow!" Cynder whined.

"Deal, but I doubt Cynder hates you, she isn't like that." Soul smiled.

"And I don't need you dying in your sleep," Zane countered, "I'll watch you closely even if you don't want me to."

"Sorry," Anna grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm still afraid, please. I want to see Maka too..." Em said.

"Zane, I'm not gonna die from a cold." Cynder sighed.

"It's okay." Kid said.

"Alright, let's go see Maka." Soul said.

"With you, I can never be sure," Zane shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, looking at Kid. He could lie when he wanted to and most people would believe him, but she knew different.

"Zane, I'm not that weak." Cynder said, coughing.

"I'm sure." Kid said.

Em smiled and stood up, "Okay just don't say his name, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

"You have all sort of wild madness things; that I can only hope to understand, I'm just concerned." Zane said.

Anna grinned, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Alright." Soul said, getting up and walking out.

"Don't be." Cynder sighed and lied down, coughing.

"I know." Kid said.

"Too late, I already am concerned," Zane sighed. He was exhausted.

Em ran after Soul and walked beside him, she slowly turned to him. She could really see him this time, "Your hair, it's really white." The madness had cured Em's blindness.

"Kid it okay if you don't but-" Anna hesitated, "Do you love me too?"

"Go to sleep, I'll be fine." Cynder mumbled, rolling onto her side.

"Yes it is." Soul said, chuckling.

"Of course I love you too." Kid smiled.

"No," Zane said. He left and came back with a chair, he sat and watched Cynder. He wouldn't even give himself the ability to fall asleep on a bed.

"I always thought you were joking," Em smirked and ruffled Soul's hair, "Does that still upset you?" She looked almost normal still she opened her blue eyes they flashed bright red like a reminder, 'Asura kidnapped me to hurt you.'

Anna smiled, "Really you full heartedly love me?" She want to make sure, her next move would depend on Kid's answer.

Cynder whimpered, she just wanted to cuddle,

"Fine...then don't cuddle with me..." Mumbled Cynder, a little hurt.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Soul said.

"Yes, I do." Kid smiled.

Anna looked down that wasn't what she'd expected; now she couldn't complete her half of Ally and her deal, "I'm sorry." She whispered so Kid would barely catch it.

Em laughed she hadn't noticed, "I remember when it bothered you so bad." Her left eye settled on the red, not changing to blue and Em groaned holding her head, she was in pain.

"You're sick and tired. I don't want to keep you up to late. Cynder, go to sleep," Zane smiled at her though, her words were stabbing him over and over. He desperately wanted to cuddle but he couldn't, he needed to watch her.

"Anna...What's wrong?" Kid asked.

"Meh, it seems like everyone is changing these days." Soul said.

"Why? I wanna cuddle, I don't care if I do die, I'll die in the arms of my beloved." Cynder said, her eyes pleading for love.

"Cynder no," Zane said. He was fighting his desire vs. his concern; it was obvious that he was.

Em dropped to her knees, holding her red eye, "Agh!"

"I made a deal Ally, I did it so she can't touch you and neither can Harmony, but the price is that I can't stay with you longer than 2 hours. I have to go, I'm sorry." Anna was crying. She closed her eyes, trying to teleport but her focus was off.

Cynder got up; she sat down in Zane's lap and cuddled up to him,

"Then I'm staying right here." Cynder smiled, and then she started to cough.

"Em, are you okay?!" Soul asked.

Kid sighed,

"I have protection..." Kid mumbled.

Zane stood up and dumped Cynder back onto the bed, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah, my eye hurt for some reason I don't know why," Blood trickled from Em's eye and down her chin. She was unaware that she had begun to dig her eye out from her eye socket.

"I'm sorry Kid," Anna kissed Kid, "I hope you still love me," Anna disappeared.

"Ahh!" Cynder yelped, crashing onto the bed. She whimpered, and went under the covers, crawling to the corner of her bed. The shadows seemed to consume her.

Soul grabbed Em's hand,

"Are you okay?" Soul asked.

Kid sighed, slamming his head against his beds back board.

Zane just watched her, he wanted so badly, just to hold Cynder and fall asleep with her but he was afraid that she'd die, and he'd be asleep, and unable to help.

"It hurts so bad, Soul," Em dropped her hands and let Soul see the empty socket, "It doesn't hurt anymore..."

'Kid no,' Anna sent to him through a telepathic link, Anna had made when they had started dating.

Cynder sighed; a temptation to teleport entered her heart. She placed her head onto her bed and tucked her feet and hands under herself.

"I'm not gonna allow Cynder to just die in her sleep." Wheatley said.

"Our principles stand, and since she's ours host, we would never let her die from a stupid cold." GLaDOS mumbled.

"What the?" Soul muttered.

Kid sighed, he felt no need too, but he began to fix the room. Once his door was unblocked, he trudged out.

"I'm just worried," Zane said, "I don't want to lose you, I thought and I believe I was going to when you fixed everything that you would die and I'd never see you again. You can't blame me for wanting the best for you."

Em laughed like a mad man but then she looked scared and threw her red eye, "Soul," She cried with her blue eye and blood pour out like tears from the other "I'm scared."

After about an hour Anna appeared behind Kid, "Hey, I can spend more time with you now."

Cynder didn't reply,

"Zane, we aren't letting her die again. Now come on, I think if you keep holding out, Cynder might just teleport to her lab and you have no idea where that is. Actually it might be better if we were there, and then Sheila could watch her." Wheatley said.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed as he ran to get Maka.

Kid didn't respond, his mind was clouded by the past, all he had done back then...was try to get Cynder's affection. The past still ached, Kid just was thinking, did he honestly love Anna? Or was it a false emotion?

"No don't leave," Em whispered, pulling her legs to her chest.

"I'm going to get help!" Soul said.

Anna really did love Kid, at least she thought she did and he loved her too. And she knew it know she sat in her room and bargaining with Harmony and Ally.

"Wheatley, I'm not talking to you so shut up!" Zane hissed, he sat on the bed by Cynder, "Hey." He touched her shoulder.

"Okay," Em nodded and held her aching eye.

Kid sighed, everything was so confusing now.

"Jerk." Wheatley hissed. Cynder said nothing; she was trying to sleep even though she knew she wouldn't fall into sleep.

Soul ran off.

Em screamed as the pain caught up with her.

Anna yelped as she teleported on top of Kid, knocking him off his feet and on top of her. "Sorry, I made a new deal when you die, they can have my body but until then only I can come out and only I spend time with you."

"Cyns I know you aren't asleep," Zane pulled Cynder out from under the covers and rested her head in his lap then he began to play with her hair.

Soul ran faster.

"Whatever." Kid said, still thinking of the past.

Cynder ignored Zane and his silly antics. Cynder's heart felt heavy for some reason, she just didn't know why.

"Rise my little demon." Something whispered in Cynder's head. Cynder ignored the voice,

'A new one? Nothing special I bet...' Cynder thought.

Maka ran right into Soul, they both fell backwards, "Soul!" She hugged him "You're back." Maka pulled away and slugged Soul's nose, "Why the hell did you leave me?!"

"Kid, are you mad at me?" Anna asked, she looked at Kid.

"Cyns, come on answer me." Zane said, shaking Cynder.

"Asked Em, but first, she needs help." Soul said.

"No." Kid mumbled.

"RISE MY DEMON!" The voice shouted in Cynder's head. Cynder shuddered,

"GO ON KILL YOUR LOVER!" Shouted the voice. Cynder dug her claws into Zane's leg, thinking she was still on her bed.

"You might want to repeat the question." Wheatley laughed.

"Fine," Maka grumbled following the smell of rotting and blood, and of course Soul too but yeah.

"You don't sound sure," Anna felt like she was going to cry

"Cyns, you'll hurt yourself!" Zane wasn't worried about himself.

Soul began running,

"I got Maka." Soul said to Em.

"I am, I'm just thinking of the past...that's all..." Kid said, still thinking of back when it all began.

"KILL HIM!" The voice shouted in Cynder's head. Cynder unsheathed her talons, she couldn't see, so she accidentally hurt herself. Cynder sheathed her claws, thinking the pain was something else. Her pain level sky rocketed in the next minute. She began crying, her body covered in her own blood.

"YOU FAILED! KILL HIM NOW! AND YOU SHALL BE SPARED!" The voice hissed in Cynder's mind. She continued to cry, not even daring to unsheathe her claws.

Zane stood up and grabbed out some bandages, he began putting them on Cynder's wound he sighed and said, "You must be more careful."

Maka and Em had never gotten along, Maka shook her head, "I don't understand it either."

It was the look Em was giving Soul that he should already know that they didn't get along.

Anna looked at Kid and slipped into his head, thoughts, so she could see what was bothering him.

"Careful...I can't see...my eyes don't want to open. So how can I be careful? The new voice in my head keeps telling me to kill you, it's annoying." Cynder mumbled.

"My little demon will awake." Laughed the voice, this time out loud.

"There it is." Cynder said, beginning to drift.

"I know you don't get along, and if I could get Cynder I would. But she looked drained, and I'm pretty sure she has worries of her own." Soul said.

Kid was just thinking back to all the times he had tried and failed to ruin Zane's and Cynder's relationship. He regretted it, for that only made Cynder drift even farther away. He used to only want Cynder, now he knew he wanted Anna. But somewhere in his mind, he still wanted Cynder, her prefect symmetry; everything was how Kid liked it. But on this wild ride called life, he had long since stopped caring about symmetry, and family, or even petty obsessions.

"Kid, tomorrow is Halloween. Can you come with me and Cynder, I'm certain she will come, I really think she will!" Anna asked excited.

"It's doesn't matter if you can't see. Em was blind and managed for…how many years 2-3?" Zane sighed, "You could take a sedative that would shut down your sub-conscious while you slept."

"What is Maka here to do? Kill me perhaps, I mean I did kill you." Em said, she was looking away.

"What?!" Maka shrieked she was going to murder Em. But first things first; Soul, "What didn't you tell me?!"

"What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"I'm just gonna fall asleep." Cynder mumbled, passing out.

"She'll make the perfect minion." The voice said, laughing.

"Asura kidnapped Em, Em killed me, and Cynder fixed everything and is now probably being ill and failing to fall asleep." Soul said.

"Will you come trick or treating with me?" Anna smiled hoping to bring Kid's spirits up, "You should smile you look good with a smile." She kissed him to help. "I know about Cynder and it's okay. When I first met Zane, I had a thing from him too. Then Cynder tried to kill me from being so overprotective."

Zane held Cynder as she slept; he began falling asleep, himself

"I'm going to kill you Em," Maka growled.

"Go ahead I won't stop you." Em said, looking Maka right in the eye. Em wasn't lying.

"Sure...Yep that's Cynder for you." Kid dully said.

Cynder shifted,

"My demon will awake!" The voice shouted. Cynder bolted awake, eyes whipping around, being in Zane's arms relaxed her. Cynder began coughing fit; her lungs ached from the coughing.

"Now, now ladies, no need to fight." Soul smirked.

"Neither of us are fighting because I kill her, she can't fight back," Maka said.

"Sounds fair," Em agreed, curling up in front of the wall.

"I was teasing..." Soul mumbled.

Em glared at Soul and Maka hit his nose again. Em made a choking screaming sound,

"Soul, are you okay?" Em asked.

"Cyns!" Zane said, holding Cynder close

"Kid, you are emotionless, why aren't you feeling anything?" Anna asked.

Cynder rubbed her eyes; she was tired but couldn't sleep. Snuggling up to Zane she tried to drift off, but she kept coughing.

"Can I have some medicine?" Asked Cynder.

"I'm fine." Soul said.

"Emotionless? I just don't feel anything, I don't want to see Zane, I don't want to revisit any feelings when seeing Cynder, and I really don't want to go around asking for candy like a little kid with nothing to do. I have something to do and it's called, kill Asura." Kid said his voice monotone.

Anna looked at Kid shaking her head," Kid…The Kid I fell in love with is gone." She teleported away from him.

"Yeah I'll get it," Zane said he moved Cynder's head to his pillow and left for the medication.

Kid sighed, not really caring.

"Thanks." Cynder mumbled.

"Demon." The voice said.

Zane came back and smiled "Here." Zane handed Cynder a capful of medication and 4 pills.

Anna was crying which was an awful sound, "I'm single again…I don't love this Kid, he is too numb."

"Are you sure? Your nose is bleeding awfully badly," Em said, her eye was a void hole in her head, it was bleeding badly.

"What the hell happened to her eye?" Maka demanded.

"I don't know." Soul said.

"I mess up, but why have all my emotions...just shut off?" Kid asked himself.

"Thanks." Cynder said, she took the medicine and then gagged.

"Disgusting! I hate the taste of favored medicine...but thank you Zane." Cynder smiled.

"Die...kill him." The voice said. Cynder unsheathed her claws, trying her hardest not to harm anyone but herself. Cynder smiled and stabbed her robotic left eye, smashing it. Yanking her claws out her blood trickled onto her bed.

"Fine, don't listen." The voice said.

"Kill her." The voice said in Zane's head.

Zane's eyes were cold; he left Cynder's room and picked up a knife from the kitchen. He come back in, he was still cold and emotionless.

"How do you not know? Why is it gone and where is it?" Maka shouted at Soul angrily.

"Z...Zane?! Why do you have a knife?!" Cynder yelped, terrified.

"Kill her, my demon." The voice said in Zane's head.

"I just don't!" Soul hissed.

Kid suddenly felt his emotions again, but something felt horribly wrong. He called Anna,

"Anna I am so sorry. I was trapped in the past...I'm sorry...something feels wrong..." Kid said.

"Kill her." The voice whispered to Kid.

"Anna...I feel like someone is going to try and kill Cynder...and or you." Kid yelped.

Anna materialized next to Kid, "Do you really expect me to believe that?" She was quietly crying.

"I have to kill you. I'm a demon," Zane grinned and attacked Cynder.


	2. Chapter 1: Pain and Sorrow

"Just don't what? You ripped it out didn't you to show her lesson, or to be cool." Maka sneered.

Cynder pulled her phone out, trembling she managed to dial in Kid's number.

"K...Kid, this may be the last thing I ever get to say...but please someone save me! There's this voice, and it told Zane to kill me and now he's trying to!" Cynder yelped, she let go of the phone, she dodged to the left and tried to escape.

"Kill her, don't let her escape." The voice whispered to Zane.

"See!? I'm not lying Anna." Kid said, holding his phone. Cynder hadn't hung up, so they could hear all that happened.

"I didn't do that, I wouldn't!" Soul hissed.

"Just like you said you would not leave me, for girls like my father had?!" Maka said, bitterly.

"I won't let Cynder escape," Zane said, he grinned like a mad man.

Anna didn't trust Kid, she teleported away. Besides it was Cynder's fault that Kid had been like that anyways.

"Em isn't like that! The people your father dates are whores!" Hissed Soul.

Cynder sighed,

"Screw it, I'm too weak to teleport, go ahead Zane. Kill me, just remember this; I love you." Cynder said, she began to cry. Her knees buckled and she fell, though she didn't care.

"Kill her, now." The voice said in Zane's mind, slowly corrupting his systems.

Kid sighed, Cynder wasn't the reason he had been like that. Kid went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, he walked back into his room, and he closed and locked the door. Kid sat down and wrote his suicide notes to his friends, writing their names on the envelops; Kid place the pile of envelops, with the letters in them, by the door. Kid pointed the knife to his chest, and stabbed, he'd never imagine that the pain would hurt so badly, but he didn't care. Everything was so numb that he could never care.

"Kid no!" Anna screamed, she was back, holding the ring he'd given her a year ago, "I was going to tell you that it doesn't fit. Kid what did you do?" Anna was sobbing, "I have to get Cynder, just hang on." Anna separated, "I'll get Zane, and you help Kid." Harmony vanished she wouldn't let Hatred die.

Zane froze, "I love you? I love you too." His knife clattered and his eyes swirled to a pure ice blue, his normal color. He kicked the knife away, and began to scoot away from it; he opened his circuit board and turned himself off.

"So she did tell you?" Maka laughed holding her sides, "You're such a liar."

Cynder crawled over to Zane; she flipped him back on,

"Everyone has a flaw, yours is you just tried to kill me. But that's okay." Cynder laid down, curling into a small ball. Cynder placed her head against Zane's arm and drifted, not even caring that she might get killed. Her wounds bleed horribly, even she knew with how weak she was, she was going to die.

Kid's numbness was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment, the bitter frozen feelings he was having, and nothing was there anymore. It was all empty.

"She didn't tell me why, all I know is her eye started hurting and next thing I know is she rips it out and throws it." Soul mumbled.

"Em slept around, Soul, while you two dated. She tried to makes moves on me, Soul," Maka laughed and kicked Em, who yelped in pain. Em was weeping. This wasn't true.

Anna focused and healed Kid then collapsed from exhaustion, "Kid, are you okay?

"No Cynder," Said Harmony, shaking her head. She turned Zane back off. Harmony looked at her fingers; they were stained black. They'd have to let Zane fight this thing alone. Harmony easily healed Cynder, "Better?"

Kid rolled on his side,

"Why'd you do that? I wanted to die..." Kid mumbled.

"Not better...I want Zane, what happened? Why did he try to kill me!? What is this stuff?" Cynder cried, staying where she was, but the tears dripped from her cheeks.

"I don't care if he kills me, honestly I don't, I'm gonna die anyways, my life line short, my time is drawing near and I just want to spend what little time I have with him." Cynder whined, looking at her beloved nindroid. What happened? Where did she go wrong? Cynder looked at his circuit board, placing her hand on the power switch; she rubbed the black sod like texture off it.

"What is this stuff?" Cynder asked, thinking aloud.

"I know you're lying Maka." Soul hissed.

"Kid," Anna wept; she forced herself up and grabbed Kid's hand, "Please!" She kissed him.

"Madness," Harmony said, "That's why Anna and I can separate."

Zane didn't know where he was, he looked at his hand it was black.

"I'm not lying, Soul. She would tell you if you asked her," Maka hissed, she spun and kicked Soul.

"Soul," Em stood up to get to him and then Maka slammed her into the wall,

"I'll kill you Em."

Cynder caressed Zane's cheek,

"I love you, Zane. I need you, please fight and win this." Cynder whispered in Zane's ear.

Asura stood near Zane,

"I'm the voice, the madness to corrupt you." Asura said, smirking.

"Why?" Kid asked.

"You are lying, Em isn't like that, and I know that for a fact. Now come on, let's go visit Cynder. Em probably misses her, and don't you Maka?" Asked Soul.

"I still love you," Anna said, tears running down her face "If you are going to kill yourself, kill me first. But if you can't kill me, you can't kill yourself. Deal?"

Zane growled, "You are the one that Cynder hates the most in this world."

"Cynder can burn in hell," Maka said, as she hit and kicked the crap out of Em.

Em didn't fight back because every time she could try, she was forced back down by pain.

"Maka! Stop this! This isn't you!" Soul punched Maka, and knocked her over. He grabbed Em's arm and helped her up.

"Come on Em, let's go see Cynder." Soul said.

Cynder stayed beside Zane's body, she was as loyal as a dog.

"Not really, Cynder only hates what I can make her do. I mean why do you think she was hurting herself? She was trying not to hurt you, she loves you and I hate that, I need her as my drone, but you are in my way." Asura argued.

"No..." Kid mumbled the numbness was still there.

"Is Maka okay?" Em asked, looking at Maka with concern.

Maka was wheezing and curled up on a ball on the ground. Her eyes flashed red, "Go to hell, Em. You took Soul from me!"

"Asura, I will kill you!" Zane shouted, angrily. He took out his shurikens.

urikens.

y he held his shirkins ist trust Cynder, for I know she is evil. Though I feel this strange emotion towards her, it is

Anna pulled Kid close to her and kissed him, she was not letting him pull away for air or any other reason until she died.

"No, she didn't, I went away from you on my own." Soul said.

"Try me, your weaker than me, I have an advantage. You know that if your body is damaged, you get damaged here too. Cynder's lying right by your body, being as loyal as a dog. I can have her rip out the power switch, though she'll probably just hurt herself instead." Asura smirked.

"Zane...please, please get through this! I need you; I don't want to lose you!" Cynder whimpered, tears dripping from her cheeks. Cynder began to cough.

"Tick tock, Zane, your girl is slowly dying from her illness, she'll never leave your side, I thought you should know that." Asura smirked.

Kid had a smaller breath span then Anna so he knew he'd be the one to die first, though he didn't care.

"Asura, can I make a deal? My life in exchange for Cynder's, you can have me, but you can't have Cynder anymore. I'll do anything you want me to, without fighting; I just want Cyns to be okay. Do we have a deal?" Zane sighed.

"No, Cynder is stronger and so much better than you. I rather take her soul then your weak metallic one. So no deal. Fight me and win and I'll release your body from my captivity, lose and I get to kill little Ms. Shade or her spawn, your choice." Aura smirked. Asura opened a little portal, just so Zane could see what was happening with Cynder, but yet Cynder couldn't see or hear them.

"Zane...Please..." Cynder whimpered, she was still crying. Cynder shivered and coughed.

"See what I mean? Limited amount of time." Asura laughed.

Harmony dumped anti-madness liquid on Cynder and Zane making a protective layer, she knelt down and injected Cynder with it; she massaged it into Zane's circuits. "That should help."

Anna stabbed Kid with the madness liquid and pressed the plunger. "I'm so sorry Kiddy."

Cynder hissed, getting onto all four, she didn't like Zane being messed with, the anti-madness liquid normally only made it worse for Cynder. But she stayed loyal, and laid down in front of Zane's motionless body.

"Why are you sorry?" Kid asked, bitterly.

"Cyns, you gotta move if you don't, you could hurt Zane. Asura could use you to hurt him." Harmony said.

"I just gave you a sedative." Anna said. She picked Kid up set him on his bed; she crawled up and onto the bed, she laid next to him.

"But his body is cold, and I doubt he would want to be freezing cold when he awakes." Cynder mumbled, getting up slowly.

"Her time is limited, have you never seen her life line? It's short, her time is nearly up. So you better fight and win." Asura said.

"WHAT?!" Kid hissed.

"Don't worry, I can wake you with magic if you need to wake up," Anna said, "I just can't let you die, I love you too much."

"I doubt he'd want you dead. Now come on," Harmony said again.

Zane agreed and began readying his weapons, "Let's fight."

"By the way you've been acting you don't seem to love me." Kid replied.

"Can you put a blanket on Zane?" Cynder asked, climbing into her bed, and pulling her blanket onto herself. Cynder grabbed her pillow and got up, placing it under Zane's head. Cynder got back into her bed and grabbed her blanket; she placed her head on Zane's pillow. The scent of oil put her right to sleep.

"Smart choice." Asura smirked, readying his madness to spark inside Zane at any moment.

Cynder remembered something,

"Just know...I love you, Zane Julien." Cynder mumbled in her sleep, she hoped Zane could hear her.

"She carries your offspring." Hatred said, appearing in the madness realm, before continuing "Yes I am able to travel here nindroid, I'm here to help you win, can't have you loosing, Cynder would be devastated if you died or the offspring. By the way, any evil side can travel here."

"Kid, I don't know what you mean. I've tried everything to make you smile and nothing worked. It seems like you didn't care about me anymore; like you'd rather run off with Cynder. And hurt me like Soul hurt Maka." Anna mumbled.

Harmony nodded and draped a blanket around Zane. She then handcuffed Cynder with magical handcuffs, that Harmony has to touch for them to unlock and she couldn't break them. "Now to Icy."

Zane was confused by Hatred but shook it off. He readied himself to fight, waiting for any fighting move from Asura, he wasn't afraid of Asura. No, Zane was mad at him.

"Cynder's like family, she's like my sister...she was always there for me back then, no matter how many times I messed with her relationship. You, on the other hand, if we were old enough...you're not family, not like the way Cynder is, you are more of my wife then anything...Maka deserved what she got, she was being a jerk." Kid mumbled.

Cynder's multi-personality, Blaze or otherwise known as Cynder with blood-splotch eyes, took control. She smiled, she could work with cuffs on her hands, as long as Cynder stayed asleep, she could do Asura's dirty work.

Asura smirked,

"You have first blow. And Hatred, if you help, I'll kill your counter-part. I'll kill Blaze, who right now is the one in control." Asura laughed.

"You have a messed up sense of me being your wife. I love you and would marry you but lately, you haven't been yourself, you don't care anymore and it worries me." Anna said to Kid.

Harmony came up behind Asura and readied herself for the sneak attack.

Zane did not know what to do for the first move; he was not good at this.

Asura picked Harmony up with his scarf,

"You should be keeping an eye on Blaze." Asura opened a little thing up. Blaze had her switch-blade open, and was trying to figure out which wire to cut.

"Cynder would never do that, and Blaze is only doing it because she's in your control!" Hissed Hatred.

"Exactly." Asura smirked.

"I know, the emotions have slowly been coming and going, I no longer have control over them." Kid admitted.

"Come on robot, attack or Blaze cuts a wire." Threaten Asura, laughing.

Zane threw his shuriken and wait until it hit the ground at his feet. The ice will spread in the madness realm. He was going to have an advantage.

Harmony teleported back, "Blaze, stop. Neither wire will let you free, it only responds to my touch."

"Kid, prove to me that you love me still," Anna challenged Kid.

Asura looked curious,

"Intentionally throwing two shurikens to the floor? Interesting first move." Asura shot at Zane with his weapon.

"I am doing as ordered, kill the nindroid." Replied Blaze.

"I can't, I'm stuck." Kid mumbled.

Zane threw one of his shurikens at Asura's scarves freezing it and letting it trial back to Asura's face.

"The wires just make them tighter around your wrists, I have to touch them Blaze." Harmony hissed.

Anna looked at Kid and kissed him. She wouldn't break until Kid decided to pull away.

"Get this through your head, I know how to use my wrist with cuffs on, I'm waiting for Asura's word to cut one of Zane's wires." Blaze growled.

Asura smirked,

"Defiantly a worthy adversary, but now, it is your time to be wounded and Blaze's time to die." Asura grabbed Zane with his scarf.

"Oh screw this." Hatred hissed, she threw Zane a shotgun, before continuing "Shoot Asura!"

Kid wouldn't break, though he was losing air.

Harmony picked up Zane and teleported, she dropping him off somewhere and came back, "Now you can't."

Zane pulled the trigger, shooting Asura's forehead.

Anna was seeing spots when she opened her eyes, so she closed her eyes again.

Blaze laughed,

"I can still kill myself." Blaze stabbed her chest hitting her heart, Cynder bolted awake from the sudden pain. Cynder collapsed, her time was finally up.

"C...Can I see Zane? One...last time b...before I die?" Cynder stumbled out.

"Anti-bullets? Impressive, but you haven't killed me in this realm yet." Asura smirked. Hatred slammed her blade into his back, killing Asura, she caught Zane.

"And back we go." Hatred smiled and teleported Zane back to his body and herself back into Cynder's.

Kid couldn't breathe, his face was turning blue.

Anna was waiting for Kid to break, she could handle this.

Harmony laughed, it was such a simple healing spell, Harmony shoved her hand in Cynder's chest and healed her.

Zane was suffocating in the bank vault that he was in, it was air tight. Harmony teleported back and got him.

Though it looked as if the wound had healed, it was not; it had simply bleeding on the inside of her closed up chest.

"My time has come my beloved, my life line, has come to a stop. Goodbye, I love you Zane Julien." Cynder smiled and coughed.

"What I say? Her time was nearly up." Laughed Asura.

Kid didn't care if this killed him, it'd simply make a point for Anna.

"Don't worry; I'll meet you there soon." Zane smiled and petted Cynder's head.

Anna could stand hurting Kid; she stopped kissing Kid and took in a deep breathe, she put her head on Kid's chest, the sedative would kick in any second now.

"W...what do y...you mean?" Cynder stumbled out, coughing.

Kid took in deep breathe.

"Can't live without you Cyns. Besides I know people who can help." Zane smiled.

Harmony sighed she closed her eyes and went it to Cynder through her nose, then she went down to Cynder's heart, she used her life force to fi the heart and slowly begin healing it from its damage Cynder would have to rest for a few weeks but she'd be good as new soon.

Anna smiled at Kid and kissed his forehead; she moved her legs closer to Kid.

Cynder closed her eyes; the pain was over bearing, next time Harmony wouldn't be there to save her. Blaze would succeed next time.

"I can't l...live without w...without...you...who can h...help?" Cynder stumbled out.

"I will succeed next time, Zane Julien." Blaze laughed.

Kid sighed; he hated not being able to move.

Anna smiled and sat on Kid's chest, she knew he could move. She trailed her finger down his suit it was so fun to mess with him.

"Harmony is using herself to heal you and take Blaze with her," Zane smiled.

"What?! If Harmony takes Blaze away, she kills me in the process!" Cynder coughed. Blaze was laughing,

"See I win in the end!" Blaze laughed.

"Are you horny or something?" Kid asked.

"Don't worry, there is a replacement," Zane's smile was unwavering. Harmony was going to pull on Blaze and shove herself in Blaze's place.

"Maybe." Anna smiled and reached in her pocket, "Damn it. I gave you the wrong one! The sedative I gave you is a paralyzer. I needed that! My boss is going to be so mad!" She stood up and walked into the corner of Kid's room, "See ya." Anna vanished leaving him alone in the room, paralyzed.

"Zane...you are an idiot! Listen...if you get rid of Blaze, alter her in anyway, you kill both of us. If you do anything Blaze, even replace her, you kill me and her." Cynder cried.

"He's just trying to kill you." Asura whispered to Blaze.

"Hey Shady, guess what? He's just trying to kill us." Blaze growled.

"I can see that." Cynder replied.

"God damn it. LIZ, PATTY, SOMEONE, CALL THE HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING!" Kid shouted. Liz and Patty were getting candy, down at the candy store.

"Cyns, I only have two options, to try and fail or don't try and fail. At least I'm trying." Zane said, his eyes flared red and then solid black before going back to normal, he was still insane. Zane smiled at Cynder.

"So you want to kill me!? I thought you were different, I thought Anna was different...YOU'RE ALL OUT TO GET ME!" Cynder cried.

Cynder got onto all fours and crawled away, she teleported to her lab,

"I can't trust him...I can't trust anyone!" Cynder wept.

"Stop it Harmony, you aren't helping." Hatred hissed, she teleported Harmony out.

"Stop messing with us, we can work on it, without you." Hatred added.

"GET OUT!" Cynder hissed, unsheathing her talons.

Kid groaned,

"Help." He mumbled. Anna teleported back into Kid's room, Anna's sleeves had blood splatter stains and she smiled, "Back." A bit of dried blood was on her forehead. "Miss me?" Ana sat on Kid's bed next to him.

"I'm not Anna! I'm Harmony because dad is here-" Harmony was quiet, "Because Asura's here we can separate! I am not my sister!"

"I don't care who you are, JUST GET OUT OF MY LAB!" Cynder hissed, slashing her claws at Harmony.

"Harmony, Cynder isn't in the mood, you just tried to kill her, as did Zane. Do you really think she is in the mood to talk?" Hatred asked, appearing in holographic form.

"You just tried to remove Blaze, which would kill all of us. Normally Blaze is nice, but when your daddy is here, she's mean. Also who messed with Asura to make you and your sister?" Hatred asked, snickering on the inside, though she had a straight face on the outside.

"Get cleaned up please, blood will make my room smell bad." Kid started with, he continued "But yes I did miss you."

"Em," Harmony growled, "We aren't as old as we look."

"Don't worry Kid, the blood is dry," Anna smiled and vanished, she washing up clothes and then came back. She smiled and kissed Kid. She moved back onto his chest, "This is fun because you can't move."

"GET OUT OF MY LAB!" Cynder hissed.

"SHUT UP!" Hatred shouted at her counterpart.

"How are you sisters if you are one person's body? Also how old are you?" Hatred asked.

"Are you still horny after murdering someone?" Kid asked, snickering a little.

"Wouldn't you be if I couldn't move for 20 more hours and you could whatever you wanted to?" Anna smiled; her blue eyes said mentally to Kid, 'If you don't like it tell me. I'll stop right away.' She smiled and took off his first part of his suit, the black overcoat.

"It's been how many years has Em been with dad? 3 years and 6 months." Harmony smiled, "And we were twins, but Anna ate me because she was insane inside mom, she had blue eyes not green ones and we can't separate unless dad's around. And when he leaves, if I don't merge with Anna, I die in this form and I go back anyway." Hatred burst into laughter,

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! That is hilarious in my opinion!" Hatred laughed.

"She is the evil one." Laughed Blaze.

"WILL YOU LEAVE?!" Cynder hissed.

Asura laughed,

"What's wrong? You stupid robot, you chased away your lover on her dying day!" Asura said, appearing in front of Zane.

"No Cynder shut up," Harmony kicked Cynder. Harmony focused, she summoned something, it was grey; but a body it was in a female form. It was in a plain white dress, "Any soul that is placed in this and will return to whatever it was wearing before it was moved. It will be perfectly healthy and yes even you guys can join it. I modified it."

It had been about an hour, "Kid, did you like it?" Anna asked.

"HEY! NO KICKING MY COUNTERPART!" Hatred hissed.

"Um I don't know what you don't understand, but if we break apart, are altered in any way; we counterparts, within Cynder, will die and so will she." Blaze mumbled.

Kid didn't reply, he hadn't felt anything, nothing! The paralyzing sedative was so strong it paralyzed everything, even his sense of touch.

"Nope, I fixed that. This," Harmony touched the gray girl, "Will give you a soul when you touch it, with you extended form, Cynder will die but Blaze won't and neither will you, Hatred. You won't have a chance to die. Then when you live elsewhere, I can kill Cynder because she's too stupid and emotional to listen to me. God she's obnoxious I'm going to enjoying kill you and your gadgets."

"Kid?" Anna asked looking at him. She closed her eyes and healed his body from the paralyzer.

Hatred shook her head,

"No! I will not allow you to kill the person I was made for! Wheatley created me out of Cynder's spite! Doing that will still kill us! Cynder isn't stupid, not in anyway. If I go into that body, I'm only going to turn around and kill you. I'm too unstable without Blaze and Cynder. I was created for one reason and one reason only! I'm not even supposed to have any other emotions then hate and rage! I created my own emotions, but without Wheatley stabilizing them, I go insane. Now get out, I have an emotionally aggressive Cynder to deal with. We're not like you and your sister, we are far different. Anything that happens to Cynder happens to us, no matter what." Hatred hissed.

"Hello." Kid replied.

"I don't care Cynder is an obnoxious jerk because she left her boyfriend alone with my dad. Zane's going insane, Cynder, he will never be the same unless you do something. You worthless-" Harmony was teleported to her father.

Anna laughed, "You can move now. I fixed you up."

"He wanted to kill me..." Cynder mumbled.

"Now, now Harmony, no need to act so rude to one of my drones." Asura scolded.

Kid sat up,

"I feel like a piece of card board...Stiff." Kid sighed.

"I can help," Anna smiled pushed Kid back down, she kissed him.

"I don't care Dad. You think more of your drones than us, your flesh and blood," Harmony was angry and her rage gave her a purple aura, "I am going to make you proud and get rid of all the competition!" She lunged at Cynder digging her claws into Cynder's throat.

"ZANE!" Cynder cried. Hatred growled,

"BLAZE NOW!" Hatred shouted. Blaze took control and jumped back, which pulled the claws out. Blaze healed the wound.

"You think we will go down easily?" Blaze laughed. Cynder's holograph appeared; she walked over to Zane,

"Are you okay?" Cynder asked the holograph glitched a bit making her voice glitch.

"Why does your horny-ness not surprise me?" Kid asked, chuckling.

"Yes baby?" Zane asked, he was grinning like a mad man, he was 'infected' by Asura's madness and now there wasn't much that could be done to save him. Harmony teleported herself to Zane, "I'll fix him." She groaned and vanished. A life for a life, Harmony was gone and Zane was out cold.

Anna giggled and sat on his chest she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cynder started crying, Blaze gave Cynder back control.

"Zane...I'm sorry..." Cynder coughed hard, looking at her hand, then looking at Wheatley; who had her life span clock on. Cynder noticed she had only a little bit of time left, tears dropped from her cheeks.

"Goodbye, my love, for I know, you will not be awake when I die." Cynder whimpered, placing her head on Zane's chest.

Zane booted up but he was barely functioning, "Is Cyns okay? I have to make Cyns okay." He hugged her close. Cynder coughed and shivered,

"Her time draws near..." Hatred mumbled. Cynder snuggled up to Zane, Wheatley began to beep,

"10 minutes till you time is up, Cynder." Wheatley said. Cynder sighed,

"I know." Cynder mumbled her voice scratchy.

"Cyns, it's okay. We'll go out together with a big boom; I'll set a trap over there. It will be about ten minutes till it goes off and I'll die with you." Said Zane.

"No...You'll kill the others in the process..." Cynder paused and coughed "I'm not that important, not matter what you say...you can find another..."

"She was one of Stein's projects, some where he went wrong and messed up, her life line shortened and ever since I've keeping the time till her death...We can't fix it...we've tried..." Wheatley mumbled.

"What about a life for a life? Harmony fixed me what about-" Zane stopped talking, he had almost told her. He agreed it would be bad and didn't, "What about Alex, my other whatever, what if he saw you?"

Anna smiled at Kid and kissed him one last time before disappearing.

Patty knocked on Kid's door, "Kid you okay?"

"Alex...would more or less kill me or just let me die...It's a life for a life right? I'll bring Anna back for Kid. This isn't a decision; this is fate...good bye Zane Julien. I'm sorry I wasn't able to live longer." Cynder smiled.

"Time depleted." Wheatley said. Cynder's body became a holograph and shut off. There was no body, no proof, no nothing.

"No..." Kid mumbled.

"Why not?" Patty started to come into Kid's room

Anna put on her black sweater and dyed her hair blond, the red hair made it look strawberry blond. She saw her next assignment as she sighed; she put in borne contacts and made a new nose with makeup, paper and spray on latex. She appeared on Kid's door step, "Hello? Anyone home?!" The voice was a desperate Anna but she wouldn't be that way when he opened the door.

There was no reply, Cynder was dead and stuck on Earth to haunt, and she couldn't go to Ninjago or Soul Eater so she was trapped on Earth. She still had Wheatley and GLaDOS as well as Blaze and Hatred.

Kid wasn't stupid; he could tell Anna's soul was different. Kid locked his door.

Zane sighed; he opened his panel and turned himself off, breaking the switch.

Anna knocked down Kid's door and pulled out a gun, "Kid." Her voice was higher and her hair was different, "You're my next target."

Cynder was unknowing of anything that happened there for she was still trapped back at her home.

"If Zeny does commit suicide then I won't even see his spirit...We leave in two different dimensions! Why was I brought back here?! Any other time I've died I never came back here!" Cynder cried.

"Go ahead...I can sense Cynder's wavelength is gone, so is Zane's. So go ahead! Cynder was one of the nicest people I knew, she'd never hurt her boyfriend, unless it was an accident. So go ahead, I hate you Anna! You're the worst!" Kid hissed.

"Who's Anna?" Anna's eyes were brown but the white's glowed red, her father's presence made her snap. Anna seemed gone but still she cried shouting, "You don't mean that!" Then shaking her head, "I never had a name I was gone before anyone met you Death the Kid. I don't care where I am or who I am, I just need to have a target." She grinned and pulled the trigger Patty fell on the ground bleeding. She had jumped in front of Kid.

"PATTY!" Liz screamed running to her sister. The girl in Anna tried to shoot Kid again, but Liz stopped the bullet this time. Liz coughed, though Patty had died immediately, Liz lived, "Kid run."

Kid ran off,

"Cynder help! You're the only one who can fix this...please!" Kid cried.

Cynder suddenly felt her body reappear and was forced back into it,

"Who died...?" Cynder looked around in her room, noticing the broken power switch. Cynder grabbed a new one from under her bed and crawled over to Zane. She replaced the power switch and turned Zane back on.

"What do I do!? I need to fix everything! How...how?!" Cynder cried, she continued "Who died for me to live? It wasn't you...it wasn't you..."

"It's Anna, she snapped when your soul wave length disappeared," Zane guessed, he had been studying this realm.

The crazy girl whom was 'Anna' chased after Kid, "Hey if you come here; I'll give the real Anna control forever."

Cynder couldn't stand, she was too weak,

"I'm too weak to be able to stand...I'm too weak to fix this all...if I try, I'm likely to die again and I'm not likely to come back." Cynder whimpered, tears dripping from her cheeks.

Kid skidded to a stop, he was in the kitchen, and he grabbed a knife,

"Give her control, and I'll kill myself, go ahead, I'll die either way." Kid said, preparing to stab his chest.

"I thought you liked her, I mean I just got ahold of her memories and she loved you a lot." Anna smiled.

"Cynder, no let's just leave! Please!" Zane begged, he didn't care about anyone but Cynder anymore.

"I do like Anna. You promise to give Anna control if I come up to you?" Kid asked.

"I can't...I have to save my friends...I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to leave..." Cynder cried.

"I swear it on my soul," Anna said, smiling at Kid.

"Okay…I understand, I just don't want you to get hurt anymore…" Zane said.

"Alright..." Kid mumbled, walking forward.

"I know...I know...I really don't want to get hurt either...But I have to fix this..." Cynder mumbled.

"Fix what?" Zane demanded, "There's nothing you can fix."

The girl 'Anna' grinned and closed her eyes, the real Anna gasped and hugged Kid, "Are you okay Kid?"

"I have to try! I can fix Anna; I have to fix Patty dying! I have to fix Em and Maka...and you...you keep trying to kill me...so how can I trust that you won't right now?" Cynder struggled to stand, but managed to. Cynder staggered over to her blood covered bed and fell right by it. The only thought in her head,

'I have to fix this...all of it...' Cynder kept thinking that.

"I'm fine." Kid mumbled, still holding the knife close to his chest.

"Let someone else be the hero," Zane sighed, "Anna can do this. Please you'll die again."

"Kid, what happened? I don't remember anything, that happened after I left your room a few minutes ago," Anna shook her head.

"So what if I die? You can find someone else...it's easy...besides since I was young I've had a death wish...I have to be the hero, no one else can fix this, it's a corrupted spell...it will hurt the person who does it, but I don't mind the pain." Cynder smiled, it was dark and devilish.

"It's not important." Kid replied, keeping the knife up.

Zane sighed, "If you try, I'll break my panel before you can continue; and I'll make sure it hurts me a lot."

Anna grabbed the knife, cutting her hand and pulling it away from Kid; she kissed him, "Hey it's going to be okay."

"Why? I'm saving the world! This is one of the ninja's jobs! No hurting yourself! That's what I do..." Cynder mumbled.

"You told me that a while ago." Kid said, walking away, grabbing another knife as he walked out of the kitchen.

"KID! NO! STOP! DON'T MAKE ME FREEZE YOU!" Anna growled.

"You're not saving my world, you," Zane said.

"I'm just keeping a knife with me, just in case. I'm not planning anything." Kid mumbled.

"If I really am your world...then why do you keep trying to kill me?! I get told to kill you and I hurt myself, not you. Normally when I hurt you it's an accident. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this! My body is weaker than crap, I am still horribly ill, and I can't even think straight from exhaustion and blood loss! But yet...I force myself to keep going, every day, just to see you smiling, laughing, and everything." Cynder sighed, she leaned against her bed. She brought her legs up to hide her face and she began to cry.

Zane stood up and sat down by Cynder, hugging her to his chest, "Hey, that wasn't me, you know. I wouldn't do that to you on purpose."

Anna froze Kid anyways, "Just in case. I have to take care of Liz and Patty." She healed them both and they stood up,

"Kid, you're okay!" Patty turned into a gun and they shot Anna multiple times, she didn't even block the shots; she let them hit her over and over.

"I'm sorry I killed you two." Anna sighed.

"No...you did it, not Alex, I remember the look in your eyes, it was you...the first time it was...I remember...an evil side has differences, in their looks and voices, but...the first time...you only had no emotions in your eyes, no other differences..." Cynder let out a weird hollow cry before she continued in a more broken and cracking voice "You tried to kill me the first time! I've never tried to kill you, not if it was in my control, so I have to fix this, no matter what you say." Cynder rubbed her eyes and staggered to her feet. She stumbled out the door and onto the deck. The blast of frozen air was slightly comforting to Cynder, more than a boiling hot room was.

Kid sighed, once more he wasn't able to move, and once more, Anna caused his ability to move to stop.

"Kid!" Liz and Patty ran to him when Anna was efficiently wounded badly.

Zane followed her, "Cynder, it was madness and Asura. I couldn't do that to you on my own free will."

Cynder didn't reply, she had her dagger in her hands, taking some of her holograph off, only to reveal her cat ears and tail. Cynder placed the blade against her right cat ear, and sliced it off, the blood flowed out. Cynder didn't even mind the pain; it was quite enjoyable for her.

Kid still didn't say anything; once more he got trapped in the past.

"CYNS!" Zane ran up and snatched the dagger from her hands; he dropped it off the edge of the Bounty, "Please calm down."

Cynder teleported her dagger into her bedroom, to her desk.

"Why should I?" Cynder asked in a bitter tone. The stub of her right cat ear was twitching like crazy, her left cat ear turned.

"Because of what's in here," Zane touched Cynder's stomach, holding her hand; he kissed her forehead, "Please."

Anna cried and thought about Kid, she used some of her strength to heal his mind and block the past, "No more hiding in the past, Kiddy. Okay?"

Cynder had forgotten that she was carrying a child, her cheeks faded red,

"Oh...right...I forgot...It's not obvious that I'm carrying a child...not yet that is...I'm sorry..." Cynder mumbled, she looked away and the down at her feet, ashamed of herself.

"Why can't I hide in the past? Besides I'm just thinking, connecting the dots, but now...I forgot what I was trying to figure out...I know it was important...also, who are you all?" Kid asked. When blocking the past, it was kind of like someone with amnesia, so basically Kid now had amnesia.

"I'm Anna, your girlfriend," Said Anna.

"I'm Liz and this is Patty, we are you're weapons," Said Liz.

"Hi Kid!" Patty squealed, smiling.

"Hey," Zane kissed Cynder, turning her chin up to his, "It's okay."

"Why do I have weapons? Why do I have a girlfriend?" Kid asked, confused.

"No it isn't...I have a child brewing inside of me and I forgot all about it! What am I supposed to do?! I've never been good with kids! I also hate them, they're so annoying! And now I'm going to have one!" Cynder started freaking out.

Zane sighed and reached into a cabinet, he injected Cynder with a sedative, "Shh its okay." Zane whispered.

Anna closed her eyes and went into Kid's head, unlocking only the memories of school with her, Zane, Cynder, Patty, Liz and all his friends from the DWMA and every other person. Kid blinked, and wondered something.

"What...did you injected me...with?" Cynder asked, she continued "Drugging...a pregnant person...is bad for the child..."

"I checked it, this is fine," Zane put Cynder on the top bunk and changed her blood soaked blankets. Zane gathered Cynder up laying her on the bottom bunk.

"Hey Kid," Anna stumbled to him, "Do remember anyone? Anything?"

"Cuddle with me?" Cynder asked, staring at Zane.

"I remember...hey is everyone alright?" Kid asked.

"Please sleep," Zane begged.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I healed them," Anna said.

"Okay." Cynder replied, she closed her eyes and was out cold in a couple of seconds. Blaze opened her eyes,

"Hello!" Blaze shouted.

"Alright...can I go to bed now?" Kid asked.

Anna smiled "Of course." Anna let Kid move after saying, "Can I stay?"

"Blaze, let her sleep!" Zane hissed.

"Cynder is asleep! I'm the one who is awake!" Hissed Blaze.

"Sure." Kid replied, he walked away and off to bed.

Anna followed Kid, "Are you okay, Kiddy?'

"Blaze, go away." Zane hissed back.

"Why? I'm not here to kill anyone." Blaze mumbled, getting up.

"Ya, I'm just tired." Kid said.

"Okay," Anna said, closing the door to Kid's room behind them.

"Fine just don't do anything stupid," Zane said. Blaze grabbed Zane's shirt and kissed him, she released,

"If you can't love Hatred, the unnamed depressed girl and I, you don't really love Cynder." Blaze whispered in Zane's ear.

Kid flopped down onto his bed, out cold.

Anna lied down next to Kid; she curled up onto his chest. She too was out cold.

"I don't know, I don't want you to get me in trouble with Cynder." Zane said moving away.

"Cynder might be asleep, but she knows what's going on." Blaze said.

"Cynder says it herself, if you can't love Blaze, Hatred and the depressed insane girl, you don't love Cynder for who she is. One of her many flaws is her multi-personalities." Wheatley said.

Kid snored a bit.

Zane sighed and laid by Blaze, passing out. He wasn't in the mood.

Anna slept peacefully for the first time in 8 years.

Blaze laid back down and fell asleep, Cynder bolted awake. Whenever Blaze fell asleep, after being in control, if Cynder was asleep, it always woke her up. Cynder panted, looking around, she sighed, whatever sedative Zane used, when Blaze took control it snapped it. Cynder snuggled up to Zane, she was trying to go back to sleep, though normally after Blaze woke her up, she normally didn't fall back to sleep.

Kid kept dreaming of Cynder, how kind she was, and all he did wrong to her. He needed to make things right and apologize.

Anna dreamed of the old Kid, the one she had thought was perfect.

Zane wrapped his arms around Cynder while he was sleeping.

Cynder sighed and stared at the top bunk, looking at her stomach, this child was out of wedlock.

Kid began to move, uneasy.

Zane slept, still.

Anna woke up and woke Kid up, "Kiddy, are you okay?"

Cynder got out of Zane's arms; she got up and walked out of her room. She had her hand against the wall so she could walk straight, she stumbled onto the deck and fell, she smashed her left arm hard into the wood of the Bounty. She noticed her cut cat ear and began to smile like a lunatic.

"Ya...just memories." Kid mumbled.

Zane felt Cynder move and woke up, he stood up and began walking out after her, "Hey Cyns, it's late you should sleep."

"Still don't want to go with me trick or treating?" Anna asked.

"Why?" Cynder asked, she continued "You know I'm a night owl..."

"I don't know." Kid replied.

"Please, you need two times the rest you used to need. Just sleep, I'll stay in your room with you. Please," Zane was too tired for this; for once could she just listen to him? After all he was trying to help.

"Please reconsider," Anna curled tighter onto his chest and breathed in, falling back to sleep.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be fine, I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep." Cynder hated always being told to go to sleep, when she was normally never tired. She had already seemed to forgotten that she was carrying a child.

Kid thought about going trick or treating, maybe if Cynder came, but that would be the only way he'd go.

'Kid probably won't come just because I want him to…That hurts,' Anna thought and her night terrors took hold of her; Kid died over and over again and she couldn't do anything.

Zane walk up to Cynder to help, "Please," He placed his hand on her stomach, "If for nothing else, then for the baby, Cynder."

Kid stared into space, thinking about everything.

"Oh...right...Okay fine...I can't promise I'll fall back asleep." Cynder mumbled.

"Just no standing or walking," Zane said, he was walking back to Cynder's room.

Anna was crying in her sleep, her terror had changed; Kid had started to date Cynder instead of her.

"Fine." Cynder mumbled, following after Zane.

Kid didn't realize that Anna was crying, he was too busy thinking.

Zane was lying on Cynder's bed and his eyes were closed.

Anna screamed as the terror changed again and Kid was killed; only she was the one who killed him.

Cynder climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Zane. Normally she would have been asleep, but Cynder was staring at the bottom of her top bunk.

Kid ignored the screaming, he was happily in his own memories.

Zane smiled, "Good night love."

"Good night Zane." Cynder said, sighing.

Anna woke up, "Kid!"

Zane fell asleep quickly.

"Hey Anna." Kid said.

Cynder didn't fall asleep; she stared at the top bunks bottom.

"Kid," Anna hugged Kid sobbing, "I'm scared."

Zane held Cynder close. He slept deeply and gone, that there were no dreams for him.

"Why?" Kid asked, oblivious.

Cynder nuzzled Zane, she didn't want to wake him, but she didn't want to stay there, for she knew she wasn't going to fall asleep. And that laying there would get her nowhere. But then again, nowhere was fun.

"I had a night terror," Anna said holding on to Kid tightly.

Zane was asleep until something interesting happened.

Cynder soon fell asleep, but she only went into a nightmare of a memory flash, though she could never wake up from her nightmare. Cynder screamed, digging her nails into the bed.

"What's a night terror?" Kid asked.

"They are worse than a nightmare," Anna sobbed, "You died over and over, and then in another one, you dumped me for Cynder. In the last one, I killed you and I don't want these things to happen. Night terrors takes the things you fear most and make you live through them. They are so vivid, they are almost real. You can hear, taste, touch, and feel all of it and when you wake up you still feel it."

"Cynder?!" Zane bolted up right and shook her "Cynder!"

Cynder was out cold, you couldn't wake her from a nightmare easily, her screams began to get louder.

"I wouldn't die, my life line is long, and you wouldn't kill me since you are my girlfriend and Cynder...I'm not sure what to say about that one..." Kid mumbled.

"That's what scares me, that you'll leave me for Cynder and I'll lose you," Anna said.

Zane grabbed a cup of ice water; he dumped it on Cynder, drenching her.

Cynder didn't wake, she screamed, the memory was of being raped by her own master.

"Why? You should know that won't happen, I mean Cynder is forever with Zane. For more than one reason, one because she loves him and he loves her no matter what. Two Cynder is pregnant with Zane's spawn, and three Cynder wouldn't choose me, she has others...that she loves more...And last but not least, all that I have done to her in the past to try and ruin her relationship with Zane." Kid mumbled.

"None of the reason you aren't with Cynder now is because you love me, though and that's what scares me…that maybe your just try to get close to my friend by dating me." Anna mumbled.

Zane slowly and quietly whispered, "Hey Cyns, it's Zane I'll always be here to protect you."

"I wouldn't do that, besides I can't get Cynder...no matter what, she's with Zane, permanently for she has a child that they will need to take care of when it's born." Mumbled Kid.

Cynder began to sweat and pant, still stuck in the rerunning memory.

"Still not because you really love me," Anna said the sadness only grew in her eyes, "Kid, do you really love me?"

Zane tried again to wake Cynder up and Zane winced as he pushed Cynder off the bed.

Cynder landed hard on her side which woke her up,

"O...it hurts...everything hurts..." Cynder mumbled. A thought accord to her,

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Cynder shouted, getting up and running out. She was terrified, and she was in pain.

"I do love you." Kid said, smiling.

Zane ran after Cynder, "Cynder, you were having a bad dream…it was scaring me, and I didn't know how else to wake you up."

Anna cried, "I've never felt so doubtful in my life, Kid in my life." She looked at him. She loved him but Anna couldn't tell if Kid really loved her, or if he only loved Cynder.

'He never loved you.' A voice said in Anna's head.

Cynder had her dagger in her shirts inside pocket,

"I was having a memory flash...You could have used boiling hot water." Cynder's outfit was still wet, her shirt was and it was sliding down on her breast a bit.

"Anna I love you, I have feelings for Cynder, sure. But you have feelings for Zane, I can tell. Cynder can never be mine, just like Zane can never be yours, you aren't second best, you're better than first. There is no number to describe the place you hold in my heart. Sure I love Cynder, but I prefer you." Kid smiled warmly, he was telling the truth.

"No, Kid you don't understand. Zane and Cynder practically raised me, after my mom left with Soul, I had Cynder and that's it! Zane was like a father!" Anna stood up and went to leave she was crying, "I've only ever really loved you."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry," Zane said he walked closer, "Please Cynder, come back to bed."

Kid got up,

"Anna...I didn't know, and I barely remember anything, but I do love you. Honestly I do." Kid sighed; he knew Anna wouldn't believe him.

"No, you can go back to bed, I don't want to sleep...Not any more, I could care less about the child, why should I care? I see no reason." Cynder's voice was frozen, just as much as her soaked clothes became in the freezing altitude.

"Cynder," Zane looked so hurt, so sad. He walked away from Cynder and he jumped from the side of the Bounty, he would be back, he just needed to take a walk, Zane closed his eyes and hit the ground, then he started walking.

"I took them, you're memories, I didn't want you zoning out or worrying, so I helped," Anna said.

Blaze took control; she jumped, down, landing perfectly.

"Zane...I didn't mean to hurt you...You know how pregnant women get so emotionally unstable." It looked like and sounded like it was Cynder but it was Blaze. Blaze walked over to Zane,

"I'm sorry." Blaze whispered in Zane's ear.

"Okay...I can still zone out..." Kid mumbled.

"Don't, you disappear and it scares me. What if you get stuck?!" Anna yelped.

Zane knew he shouldn't, but he kissed Cynder somehow her mannerisms were weird and unusual, "Cyns we should go back to the Bounty, can you get us there? Or I rented a hotel room a few days ago, we could go there."

"I'm far too weak and tired to teleport, maybe it would be a good thing to go to a hotel." Blaze said, smiling softly.

"I don't know." Kid replied.

"If you need it, I have a sedative," Zane didn't know that the other was a paralyzer, you could feel everything and you could do anything but breath, talk, and blink.

"Please, if you love me, prove it by listening to me! Just this once and stop relying on the past!" Anna begged.

"You do know that a sedative won't help me get better...right?" Blaze said, frightened.

"I am going to go to sleep." Kid said, closing his eyes and drifting off. His dreams were of if he had been able to get Cynder.

"I know it's just if you wanted it," Zane gave Cynder a smiled, "Here I'll keep it till we get there, and I'll give it to you once we are there, okay? I'm qualified to give you a shot, anyways."

Anna laid down by Kid not wanting to leave, she poked into Kid's dreams and put herself in it, she was crying and asking Kid, why he would breakup with her for Cynder.

"Because, for once I can have her...and I want to know how it feels to be her boyfriend." Kid replied.

"N...No! No sedatives for me, it'll hurt the baby! Certainly you don't want your spawn to be hurt. Can we play when we get back to your hotel room?" Blaze asked.

"_Our_," Zane corrected, he put emphasis in each word, "_Our_ child. Blaze, stop, leave me alone." His paralyzer fell out of his pocket and hit her foot, not puncturing the skin, it was in Blaze's control now, and she could choose how to use it. "Blaze?"

"But…I thought you said you loved me?" Anna sobbed; she seemed to be in so much pain.

Blaze grabbed the needle; she put it away on the inside of her shirts pocket.

"I'll give Cynder control right now." Blaze acted like she did.

"What...I swear I was just..." Blaze almost collapsed, she was acting like Cynder. She had to be sure to fool Zane.

"Because, this is a dream, I do love you. All I want to know is how it feels to be Cynder's boyfriend, I only want to know how it feels, I don't want it in real life. No Cynder's too unstable for that." Kid mumbled.

"It like cheating...only…it is too bad for you; you can't get away with it. And I can hurt you in real life in here," Anna dug her claws into Kid's arm, it was horrible like it was real and happening to him now, "I'll show you what a night terror is!" Her eyes were red now, she grinned evilly as she tore through the flesh and muscle. His blood sprayed her face, she screamed and she closed her eyes, in real life, she didn't want this to happen.

"Come on Cyns, let's go to my hotel room," Zane smiled.

Blaze smiled and followed Zane,

"Yes, let's." Blaze smiled.

Kid bolted awake, he pushed Anna away, he got up and walked out. Kid couldn't believe she would raid his dreams!

Zane unlocked the door to his apartment and sat on the bed, he laid down; waiting for Cynder to join him.

Anna woke up she followed Kid, "Kid wait!"

Blaze walked over and sat down on the bed, she smiled,

"Zane...what should we call the child?" Blaze asked.

Kid ran, he needed to find something, he needed his father.

"You get to choose the name, I don't want to pick something dumb," Zane smiled and slowly drifted off. He drifted in and out for a while.

"Kid!" Anna chased after him, she was walking so slowly.

"How about Shadow or Ebony? If it's a girl and if it is a boy, how about Julien?" Asked Blaze. She remembered that Cynder always wanted a baby girl named Shadow or Ebony and or a baby boy named Julien.

Kid ran out of his house and into the night.

"Yeah, I like Robyn but that might be a little-" Zane lost his train of thought; he stood up to leave; still thinking he was aboard the Bounty. Zane sighed and kissed Cynder, he couldn't sleep.

Anna closed her eyes and teleported in front of Kid, he slammed into her and they both went tumbling, Kid ended up on the bottom. "Kid why are you running?" 16 tears later, Anna was smiling; she kissed Kid, "I love you." Her mood swings were weird and drastic, lasting only 16 to 8 seconds.

Blaze jabbed him with the sedative, it was supposed to paralyze the victim,

"Sorry Zeny, I love you but you hate me so..." Blaze smiled and picked Zane up, placing him on the bed and locking the door.

Kid was confused; he just wanted to see his dad.

"What did you do?! I can't move my arms or legs," Zane struggled but nothing happened to him, "Blaze what did you do!?" He struggled hard.

"Oh my god, Kid something's wrong! I feel weird, we have to see your dad," Anna drug him with an overpowering strength.

"I gave you the sedative in your pocket, when I'm around, it paralyzes the victim, and it fell onto my foot." Blaze smirked, and continued "Play time!"

Kid pushed Anna off and bolted off.

Zane's chest tightened, "Play time?" He was so worried, he would freak out but he was forcing himself to calm down, Anna had said 24 hours for this one right? Yeah 24 hours.

"Kid no! Why are you running?" Anna cried

Blaze grabbed her dagger and slid it into a special slot on Wheatley, just in case. Blaze took her shirt and pants off so she was just in her panties and bra.

"I have to see my father!" Hissed Kid.

Zane's breathing was weird; because he was freaking out, "This is rape, Blaze."

"I was going with you," Anna sobbed.

"I know, but you'd never play with me on your own, and I'm so sick and tired of Shady getting all the play time. So I am playing." Blaze's voice sounded like a child. She climbed on top of Zane; gently she nibbled on his ear, not hurting him, just covering it in saliva.

Kid nodded and kept running.

"Leave me alone! Help! Help!" Zane cried out and he closed his eyes, trying to move.

Anna moved over to an alley way and rested her head against the wall, where was she? Where was home? Anna was lost.

"No one is going to be able to save you. I made sure that Cynder fell asleep, Hatred likes watching you struggle and the little insane girl that you know as Robyn, well she's else were...to be honest I have no freaking clue where she is...that scares me..." Blaze look terrified, but then she shifted her position. Blaze was smirking once more,

"Go ahead, scream, I can say I just scared you and then I can duct tape your mouth." Blaze laughed.

Kid didn't care anymore, he just wanted his dad.

'Dad was right, he's always right! Anna is the wrong girl for me, I need someone strong, and different...just like mother was before one of the meisters kill her.' Kid thought.

Anna fell asleep in the alley; this was what she was most afraid of. Kid finally left her.

Zane would keep screaming for help until his voice would be so raw, that it would hurt to speak. Even if Blaze taped his mouth shut.

Blaze laughed,

"Do you like little Ms. R better? I can act like her. You do know one of Shady's rules; when she is dating and in love with someone, is that they have to love all of us. I'm being honest; you can ask Wheatle, GLaDy, or even Hatey." Blaze smirked.

"She's not lying." GLaDOS and Wheatley said in union.

Kid got out his skate board and began skating to the DWMA.

"I...won't until Cynder says it herself," Zane's voice was so painful sounding and it hurt him to speak. He kept trying to move but every time he did, he failed.

Asura's soul was detectable in Death City, Asura pick up his daughter and then Anna's and Auras's souls vanished. Anna used her telepathic connection with Kid, "Why did you run?" Anna asked.

"I need to talk to my dad, alone." Kid mumbled.

"Cynder's asleep. I mean she is pregnant; she needs all the sleep she can get. But I do have a voice recording." Blaze pressed a button on Wheatley.

"I know...it's just...Dr. Julien...I love your son, honestly I do...but if he can't love my counterparts and me...then well, how will our relationship stay...stable? I don't want to lose him, but one of our, my counterparts and my, rules of dating are that the person who loves us...must not only love the main controller, they have to love us all..." Cynder's voice sounded like she was crying, which she had been while she was talking with Dr. Julien. This conversation happened on one of the days after Zane disappeared.

"See I wasn't lying." Blaze purred.

"Fine but I doubt I'll feel anything," Zane would never love Cynder fully unless this happens; but he already loved her. Her counterparts were alright but Zane would never love them as much as Cynder.

"Kid, do you still love me?" Anna was weak sounding and in a little while pain would sear through her mind to his, "I have to know."

"Of course I do Anna." Kid replied.

"That's okay. I'm glad to know you'll give me a chance." Purred Blaze. Blaze would have to awake Cynder in the morning, or Cynder would never awake.

"Don't break him." A shy counterpart whispered, appearing in holograph.

"I'm not going to, now go away." Blaze hissed at her. The shy counterpart just sat down in a chair.

Zane closed his eyes; trying to fall asleep.

"Okay, I can die now knowing that, now it's okay," Anna said and a sharp pain flared in Kid's head leaving him blinded by pain for a few seconds.

Kid wanted to know why Anna died, but at the moment he had to see his father, then he would need to find Cynder and have her fix this.

Being killed by her father, Anna was gone. Since Asura was insane and wanted to mess with Kid, he appeared right in front of Kid, he was holding Anna's severed head by the hair, "Cynder's Next."

Kid turned his skate board; he could feel Blaze's and Zane's souls at a hotel.

"Blaze won't go down easily." Kid hissed, pulling his phone out. Blaze always had Cynder's phone with her, or she could just use Wheatley, Kid knew this. Kid skated off with high speeds towards the hotel. He called Blaze,

"Hey Blaze, just to tell you, Asura is on his way to kill you and he killed Anna too." Kid said.

Luckily for Kid, this happened a couple minute after Blaze finished having her fun. Blaze got redressed, and undid the sedative with her magic, normally if she had the sedative on board. Blaze wouldn't be able to do magic, but she didn't.

"Zane, I suggest you prepare to fight Asura with me. And try to keep Alex in line, or I will. And it won't be pretty how I keep him in line." Blaze hissed.

"Alex died to bring Anna back to life," Zane hissed at Blaze.

Asura was on every block very turn of Kid's skate board. Asura was with Anna's head. Anna had been smiling when she had died.

"Well I didn't know that, but anyways, get ready to fight. I need to pull Cynder out of the chamber I put her in...I just hope it didn't do any damage." Blaze let go of the controls. The holograph of the little girl disappeared and Cynder's body changed to look like her.

"H...hello..." Mumbled the girl, terrified the girl continued "Are we going to die?"

Kid sighed, he went even faster.

Em's soul disappeared and so did Soul's, every corner a different head. Anna's smile, Em's horrified face, eyes open wide. Soul's red eye cold and life less,

"It's your fault, your fault, your fault." Asura's madness was affecting Kid's mind Anna's smile was frowning face, k'dow done here." Kyle told her

"Why Kid I thought you loved me?"

Cynder grabbed control from the girl,

"Zane, I have to fix everything, this is all my mistakes...and I pulled Em, Soul, Anna and Kid down with me. I love you, and I always will, but for once, this isn't a choice, I have to fix this. Since they were my mistakes, now you can help me fight Asura, and then I can fix everything, or I use magic to fix everything and take down Asura, which might end up killing me and our child too." Cynder smiled the chamber she had been in sped up a bit of time on her, so the baby was a little more obvious.

Kid fell to tears,

"I'm sorry Anna! I'm so sorry!" Kid cried.

"I hate you!" Anna's head shouted at him. Asura picked up Kid,

"Aww, why don't you join your girlfriend?" The madness made it change to Anna suddenly helping Kid to his feet and Anna saying,

"Join me." Anna started to fade like a picture become more and more translucent, "Hurry."

"I'll fight," Zane said with determination in his eyes.

Cynder smiled, her eyes soft,

"Thank you." Cynder said, hugging Zane.

Kid sighed, he wasn't stupid.

"CYNDER HELP!" Kid screamed.

Zane wasn't looking directly at Cynder probably because of what had previously occurred.

"Cynder will die soon enough;ynder't looking directly at hd. I think Alex would love to take her out." Asura laughed, "Anna was harboring a child, you know."

"Zane, I know what happened. Blaze told me, I'm fine with it. Besides it was her doing, also it shows that you love them and me. With proves you love me with all your heart." Cynder gave Zane a kiss to the cheek; she then gave him another hug.

"What?! Why would you kill your own daughter?! CYNDER PLEASE HELP! PLEASE HELP ME FIX THIS MESS!" Kid cried.

Asura groaned and wrapped his scarf around Kid's head, "I hate your pathetic whining, shut up!"

"I didn't want Blaze too, I don't trust her. It hurts me to know that you didn't think I loved you fully," Zane said, still refusing to look at Cynder.

Cynder's eyes became frozen, she release Zane and turned away,

"You wanna know why I doubt that you do? One you disappeared without word, two you try to control me and you know I hate being controlled. And three, when you act like this. I just want to tell you, I can kill _your_ little spawn anytime I free, it's way too easy to kill something with magic." Cynder put emphasis on the word your. Her mood swings usually only lasted around a minute or so.

Kid kept screaming for help.

Zane sighed, "Cynder, I didn't want Blaze to do that. Second of all, I disappeared trying to get something you'd like and third go ahead you'll be just as sad in 3 seconds." Zane's voice was bitter and cold.

"Kid honestly," Asura teleported out of Death City, "Now daddy can't come to the rescue."

Cynder unsheathed Wheatley's blade,

"Then I'll do something different, and I should be able to fix everything once I die." Cynder laughed, and placed the blade against her throat. Cynder laughed like a lunatic and slit her throat, she was still alive. She took a poison out of her pocket and injected it in her throat; she died right when the poison was injected.

"I...I don't care Asura." Kid replied, he's uncaring mind suddenly sparking.

Zane fell to his knees next to Cynder; he didn't want her to hurt herself, "Wheatley, you can fix this right?"

"Then listen," Asura put the knife, that he used on Anna, on Kid's throat "Your girlfriend's throat was cut with this blade and as she lay dying; she kept begging for your forgiveness. Saying how she loved you and couldn't control her emotions and that she was sorry."

"I'm not sure, the poison isn't easy to remove...the slit in her neck is an easy fix..." Wheatley mumbled. Cynder's ghost was visible, for once. Cynder turned and ran off, she had to fix this.

"I didn't know she was pregnant or I wouldn't have been upset! I just wanted to save my dad!" Kid hissed.

"Anna was inside your head at the exact moment, it would be worse for her. You thought something about your mom and meisters killing her. Anna told me all about it and then I killed her," Said Asura, smiling.

"Wheatley please fix Cynder." Zane begged, "At least try."

"I am trying, what is the label color on the needle? That might help." Wheatley said, he suddenly continued "I thought you didn't like me. So why should I help you?"

"I'll kill you!" Kid hissed.

"It's purple. You are trying to save Cynder, if not for me then for her," Begged Zane.

"With who to help you?" Asura showed Kid, Cynder.

"Then Cynder isn't dead...she just severed her spirit, not her soul, from the body. She'll be back when she's done...that explains why we could see her ghost..." Wheatley mumbled.

"I...I don't know..." Kid mumbled.

"Me." Cynder's spirit stood in front of Asura, people could hear her.

"I am able to be seen and heard." Cynder smirked. Her hands glowed.

"If you come a step closer and I'll kill Kid, just like I did with Soul, Em, and Anna." Asura hissed.

Zane sighed, "Is there any way to bring Cynder back?"

"I don't need to come closer." Cynder smirked and used magic to teleport Kid away.

"He isn't important. I still have to fix everything." Cynder closed her eyes, she managed to fix Em and Soul, then teleport them else were. Cynder couldn't save Anna, for some reason.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANNA?!" Hissed Cynder.

"Forcing Cynder back could be very dangerous, especially the child. Even in spirit form she carries the small child for if she didn't it would die from being severed from its mother, technically speaking." Wheatley said.

"Just severed Anna's head and burned her magic with madness. If you heal her, you'll have to use all your magic, turning you into a mortal. Only I can bring her back." Asura smiled.

"Okay where-"Zane was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"What do you want? Bring Anna and Harmony back, and I'll get you what you want, within reason." Cynder hissed.

Kid knocked again,

"LET ME IN!" Kid shouted.

"Simple, I want your child. As a student," Asura said smiling, "No telling Zane."

"Kid, calm down," Zane said as he opened the door

Cynder's eyes filled with shock, she looked like she was going to cry,

"Fine, but I have rules. Rule one, Zane and I still get to take care of it. Rule two, no killing it or hurting it. Rule three, no making it a full kishin. And rule four; it may only start seeing you when it turns ten, the best age for learning. I have a question, why? Why do you want my child? Do we have a deal?" Cynder managed to say, rubbing her tear filled eyes.

Kid told them everything, and then he had a major meltdown.

"I accept all your rules. I want to hurt Zane for getting rid of Alex," Asura hissed.

"Hey dude, it's okay Cynder has this. Anna's gunna be-" Zane began. Em and soul walked through the door, "Ow my head hurts. Oh my god, Kid I'm so sorry for what happen to Anna! Cynder can't bring her back."

"Can I at least visit my child after you take it away?" Cynder asked, looking down at her feet, trying not to cry.

"C...Cynder can't fix this?! But she can always fix stuff like this!" Kid cried.

Asura gave Anna life, but Anna was in the middle of a desert, "There she's alive."

"Cynder can't, Asura did something to Anna and magic won't work on her, we saw him do it." Em said

Cynder teleported back into her body, she sat up and burst into tears,

"I fixed it. That's all you need to know." Cynder cried.

"Then where is Anna?" Kid asked. Cynder shrugged, crying.

Em closed her eyes, "The desert, Anna isn't alone when she died…Asura sped up time, a mistake when healing people, she's giving birth now."

The word birth made Cynder wail even louder.

"What?! Anna..." Kid mumbled.

Zane hugged Cynder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'll take us," Em grabbed Kid's arm and Soul's arm; the three disappeared and reappeared by Anna.

"Agh!" Anna screamed loudly, collapsed on her side. She wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing and was covered in a really bad sunburn from being out in the desert.

"Soul, I need you to give me your jacket." The nurse in Em took control, "Kid, go check her burns." Em made a blanket appear along with them, they appear in a cooler warehouse, "I can teleport us again or the baby could be hurt." Em vanished and came back with hot water.

Cynder choked on her tears,

"I...I can't tell you..." Cynder cried. A part of Cynder was jealous of Anna having her child first.

Kid checked Anna's burns, he was not sure of what to think of them.

"Here." Soul gave Em his jacket.

"Hey, it's okay," Zane hugged Cynder tightly, "I love you, Cynder."

Em wrapped Anna in the jacket, "Soul, you can't do anything else. I just wanted to give Zane and Cynder some alone time. Kid, you get to stay. Soul, wait outside." Em disappeared and came back holding a needle filled with a clear liquid she poked Anna's back, and in about 14 minutes the screaming stopped.

Cynder wouldn't stop crying; Blaze grabbed control and shoved her into the chamber.

"There...that should cool her off. And it is going to speed time up on her, I'm going to leave her in there for around six hours, that should be good. Then her due date should be within a couple of days after I pull her out." Blaze sighed.

Soul left the room; Kid sat in a corner and was freaking out.

"Kid, hold Anna's hand," Em barked. "That's it, just push."

Thirty minutes later; Anna held her child, "Kid, what about Mortimer? I like that name." Anna was so tired; she was falling asleep while talking. Kid crawled over,

"Call it what you want to..." Kid mumbled.

Anna started to cry, "It's a boy. You don't love him enough to even care what he's called." Anna sobbed and Em made Kid leave.

"I didn't want to pick a dumb name." Spat Kid as he left.

Once Anna fell asleep and Em walked outside, "What the hell is the matter with you?! Anna's over emotional right now and with you seeming not to care; she is taking it too hard. You're lucky Anna didn't angry or she would have hit you. I can hit though. When you ready to be a real father come back inside. If not, get lost Kid, she doesn't need you if you're not going to be emotionally attached to anything." Em slugged Kid in the eye and went back inside to be with Anna and Mortimer. Em held Mortimer and smiled, he was cute since he had Kid's eyes and Anna's curly red hair. He had white stripes like Kid, which Em thought were strange. Then in Em's eyes were green flecks. Soul walked in,

"Let's get Anna and Mortimer to a hospital. Then let's go home or something...actually didn't you want to visit with Cynder? By the way she was crying I think she needs some support." Soul said.

Kid walked away, he was attached, just not openly. Kid began to worry, Cynder couldn't bring Anna back. So how did Anna come back?

'Cynder must have made a deal with Asura! I have to ask her about it!' Kid thought, and then he got out his skate board and road to Zane's hotel room at fast speeds.

"No I don't," Em flashed Soul a look that said she was going to beat someone and she didn't want to be him, "Kid will be with Cynder and not with his child. Anna won't have a loving husband and Kid will fail as a father. Mortimer is the perfect name because it means Dead Sea."

"Just be nice Blaze," Zane relaxed against the bed, "Why is Cynder so sad? She can't tell me, but it doesn't mean you can't."

"Em, you saw what Asura did, Cynder shouldn't have been able to bring Anna back, and let alone Cynder wouldn't have put her in the desert. Asura and her must have made a deal. And I have a feeling it is going to have something to do with her child." Soul said, he then continued "Besides Kid probably is just nervous and wasn't expecting this. Give him time, he has to get better."

"Well to make it simple, Cynder made a deal with Asura to bring Anna back, but she cannot tell you why. I am simply waving a loop hole for I am not saying the direct matter. Cynder is heartbroken about this, she may act as she doesn't care about it but she does. And one day you'll be just as shattered." Blaze mumbled, she left control to check on Cynder. No one was in control of Cynder's body, so the eyes were closed and the skin was grey, and it just sat there like a rag doll.

Zane thought Cynder's body looked weird and that somebody should really come and possess her or something.

"Kid will fail; if he does this every time he is surprised or nervous." Em hissed.

Blaze noticed how the chamber was working faster, Hatred had turned it up. Blaze took Cynder out, carefully. Cynder was very obviously pregnant; it was obvious her due date was near. Cynder opened her eyes, which immediately gave her control of her body. Cynder was still crying,

"Did you listen to Blaze?" Asked Cynder, who was trying not to cry.

"I have a feeling I need to have a talk with Kid...I have an idea! You know how Zane seems to be good at this? Maybe we should lock Kid and Zane in a room, and we should listen to what they say. Then we tell them what to talk about." Soul suggested.

"Yeah," Zane nodded, smiling at Cynder, "How are you doing Cynder?"

"I'll teleport us back," Em grabbed Soul's hand and touched Anna, who was holding Mortimer. And then they teleported away, Soul was at the apartment with Cynder and Zane, Anna was in the room 12, at the hospital, with Mortimer. Then Em appeared by Kid.

"I feel very uneasy." Cynder replied, trying to think of a way to stand up.

Kid kept skating, ignoring Em.

Em grabbed Kid's arm and teleported to a psyche ward, taking Zane with her.

"You'll be-" Maroon magic enveloped Zane and he vanished.

"Z...Zane?!" Cynder shouted, she started crying.

"WHERE AM I?!" Shouted Kid.

Em closed the door and Zane appeared next Kid. Em mouthed, "Play nice." And vanished, the door was locked, leaving them both in the padded room.

Em then teleported to Cynder, "Zane's fine, he just needs to talk to Kid about being a father." Cynder continued crying.

"Emotional idiot." Spat Hatred.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Kid asked.

"I don't know, Kid. Why would Em put us here? Why would we need to talk what happened when Anna was in labor and after that?" Zane asked.

"Hey, that's not nice Hatred." Em said.

"I don't know why either." Kid mumbled.

"You might want to tell Zane and Kid what they should be talking about..." Blaze mumbled. Cynder was still crying, she wanted Zane back.

Em appeared by Zane's side, "Kid you were an ass when Anna was naming _your _child. Zane is supposed to teach you how to act right. If he can't do it, then I'm beating you until you turn purple and then I'm going to heal you, just to beat you again." Em vanished.

"What did you do?" Zane asked, "I've never seen Em that angry."

"I didn't want to name the child something stupid so I told Anna to name it what she wanted to! Then she got upset! Honestly, I didn't want to choose a dumb name, I thought telling Anna to name it what she wanted to would make her happy!" Kid mumbled.

Cynder continued crying,

"SHUT UP, YOU EMOTIONAL FOOL!" Hatred shouted.

"She is being a little too emotional." Blaze mumbled.

"Anna wants you to tell her names you've thought of. I saw Cynthia and liked it so I told Cynder; she gave me Senka to think about. We are both trying. Kid you have to try, but try not give her everything." Zane sighed.

"Cynder can cry, she's emotional because she pregnant! Let her be!" Em shouted.

"Zane, to be honest, I have never been good with children, nor girls...My father was always too busy to help me with things like that." Kid mumbled, he then added "Will you help me?"

"Ya but normally she's just bitter or horny. Now she's weeping a lot." Blaze said.

"Blaze, fuck off!" Em hissed.

"Hey, I'll help as much as I can. Even I don't know some answers, Kid." Zane looked down at the ground and picked up a knife. "When you are done talking stabbed either Zane or yourself with this dagger." Zane read it of the hilt, "What the hell?"

"Why? I'm just talking." Blaze mumbled.

"Well just help as much as you can. And when we finish, I'll be glad to stab myself. I don't think Cynder would be very happy if you got hurt." Kid mumbled.

"Anna needs you; Cynder will be fine without me. You're a father, I'm not one yet." Zane said, shaking his head.

Em hissed at Blaze, "Bitch, stop it leave _Cynder_'s body alone."

"Zane...I bet you Cynder is crying her heart out because you aren't there next to her. Listen, I'm sorry I always tried to ruin your relationship, but Anna doesn't need me that much, when I leave or disappear she doesn't fall apart like Cynder does. Cynder needs you more than Anna needs me. Even if I'm a father, you know Cynder will waste any energy she has trying to save you, and you know that isn't good for her." Kid said, crossing his arms. Blaze appeared in holograph, she wasn't going to bug Em, Soul and Cynder anymore.

"I'd like to prove Kid's hypothesis to be correct. Cynder's crying her eyes out right now. BYE!" Blaze disappeared.

Blaze left the others alone. Cynder just sat there crying her eyes out.

"So if I do this, I want you to visit the hospital in any way you can." Zane said and he stabbed Kid's arm. The dagger suck at his soul, it was slowly killing him. "Kid, are you okay?"

Em appeared and yanked out the dagger watching kid to see what would happen if part of his soul was gone.

Kid grew pale and fell over,

"Don't just stand there! Get him to the hospital!" Blaze shouted, appearing in holograph.

"Wait...screw that." Blaze healed Kid, and disappeared.

"Why'd you stab my soul..." Kid groaned.

Cynder had found a way to get onto the bed; she was just lying there, crying. Soul stood awkwardly, not having one idea of what to do.

Zane was teleported back. "Hey Cynder." Zane smile and kissed Cynder, "Are you doing okay?"

Anna was crying and awake, her baby had gotten sick.

Em grabbed Kid and said a foul word that began with four letters, "Kid, you need to go to the hospital." Em teleported Kid to the hospital room.

Cynder threw her arms around Zane, still crying,

"N...No! I'm not, you...you disappeared! And...And I hate being in...In a place without you!" Cynder wept.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kid asked, walking over to Anna.

"I'm sorry it was Em," Zane sighed holding Cynder's hand.

"Mortimer...he is sick they won't let me see him," Anna cried.

"Everyone gets sick, Anna, and everyone gets better. Mortimer has to get better; if they don't...I don't know what else to say..." Kid hugged Anna.

Cynder rubbed her eyes; she looked at her belly,

"I look like I ate a balloon..." Cynder mumbled.

Zane laughed, "Cyns, that's fine. It go away within a few weeks."

Anna cried, "Mortimer's eyes were my fault because I touched him. His green eyes changed to red eyes. It's all my fault Kid."

A nurse came into Anna's room, "There's been a problem, and I'm going to need your help." She grabbed Kid's arm, "come on."

"What do you want from me!?" Kid hissed at the nurse.

"Ya but it makes it hard to get up, sit down or get up from lying down. When I lay down and then try getting up, it's like watching a turtle trying to get up off it's back." Cynder said, sighing.

Zane laughed again, "Want to watch something on T.V?"

"We need help with Mortimer, sir are you not his father? You aren't are you? I'm so sorry, I'm new, I'll go back and ask her for his father." She said walking back to Anna's room. Kid bolted after the nurse,

"I AM TOO HIS FATHER! I was just asking what was going on! I was asking the issue! I want to know sine he is _my_ child!" Kid hissed at the nurse, putting emphasis on the word my.

"I'm a big fat turtle." Cynder said, flopping onto her back and then attempting to get up. She failed.

"See? I'm a big fat turtle. But anyways, yes I would...Aren't pregnant women supposed to have cravings?" Asked Cynder.

"Um, I'm just pointing out 'What do you want from me' and 'What's going on?' are two different sentences," The nurse sighed and pulled Kid to the nursery. Mortimer was screaming as loud as he could, nothing was happening to him when Kid and came to check on him. The nurse was hit with his little hand and her arm broke. She yelped and looked at her broken arm. "See almost half the staff has injuries because of him."

Mortimer's eyes were red, the color of his iris, as soon as Mortimer saw Kid, he laughed and stopped screaming, holding his hands out and opening and closing them like he wanted to be pick up. Mortimer's eyes changed to green and he giggled looking at Kid.

Zane laughed and helped Cynder up, "I love you, you know that?"

Kid gently picked Mortimer up,

"I don't see what's so wrong." Kid cradled his child.

"I know, but you ignored my question...I'm only asking because I haven't craved anything yet and that is unusual for what I've heard about pregnant women..." Cynder paused, she mumbled something. Cynder believed she was still on the Bounty, so she went to leave the room to find something.

"Cynder, come back we are at a hotel." Zane said, running after her.

The nurse showed Kid her arm; it was broken and obvious; "Mortimer has unnatural aggression and strength. And his eyes worry us too."

"His mother has magic, and is part kishin. And I'm the son of Lord Death, that is a mixture for disaster, but Anna and I, plus Cynder and Zane, will deal with it. Man, I can't wait to see how you react to Cynder's child." Kid laughed, then stopped, he began thinking of all the things that could go horribly wrong.

Cynder stopped,

"Oh ya..." Cynder walked over to Zane, she looked exhausted.

"Can we go to bed?" Cynder asked, wobbling.

"Yeah I'm exhausted too," Zane helped Cynder back into bed, turning on the TV on to fall asleep to the noise and Zane laid down by Cynder, "I auto tuned it, so don't worry."

"You're wife still thinks it is her fault, while I fix my arm; you should talk with her." Said the nurse.

"You're going to have to help me, stand up in the morning." Cynder mumbled, half-asleep.

"I'll go talk with Anna." Kid walked back into Anna's room, still holding Mortimer.

"Anna, it wasn't your fault, I bet Cynder's kid will have plenty of issues. But our child needs you, stop blaming yourself. For it is no one's fault but Asura's." Kid gave Anna a kiss to the forehead.

"It's my fault," Anna insisted still crying, "If I wasn't his child, Asura's daughter, it would be fine."

When Mortimer saw Anna crying, he cried too, his eyes turned red again and he hit Kid and broken his forearm, the one that was supporting Mortimer.

"Mortimer!" Anna stopped crying and snatched Mortimer from Kid, "Morty don't hurt daddy. Kid, are you alright?"

Zane held Cynder as close as he could, "Of course I will help you, I'll always be here to help you, Cynder, always."

"Anna, I'm fine, I'll fix it later. We could always ask Cynder for some tips, since she has to control a trigger happy robot, Collins, all the time. Besides I bet her child is going to be a handful too, we can work together. All of us, but it take you and I the most." Kid smiled, ignoring all the pain in his arm.

"Yay..." Cynder mumbled, trying to nuzzle Zane but failing since she was half-asleep.

Mortimer hit Anna's eye and nothing happened, it fractured her skull but it healed almost immediately, "Hey Morty, calm down." Anna rocked Mortimer. "Kid, how's your arm?"

Zane held Cynder as close as he could, "It's okay, fall asleep."

Cynder fell asleep, snoring loudly. She enjoyed the warmth of Zane's arms.

"I'm fine." Kid said, smiling.

Anna knew that look; she reached out and grabbed Kid's hand pulling down a little bit. It was on the arm that was broken.

Mortimer squeaked and giggled, he tipped his head back looking at Kid, he wiggled and Anna readjusted him. Mortimer touched Kid's arm and it felt better, it was not healed, but it was not painful.

Kid smiled, he wasn't very bothered by the small shots of pain, he was too happy at the moment.

"Kid, get your arm looked at, please." Anna begged.

Mortimer giggled and hit Anna again, "Ow stop it Morty." Anna held Mortimer's hand, by the wrist. He giggled and looked at Kid; opening and closing his hands. Kid smiled,

"I will, later. May I hold Mortimer? I think he wants me to hold him." Kid said, smiling.

"Yeah," Anna said but she didn't give Mortimer to Kid, "After you get your arm looked at." She smiled at Kid.

"Fine." Kid sighed, and continued "I'll be back in a minute." Kid walked out.

Anna looked at Mortimer and smiled, her son was fine, just a little on weird side; like the rest of we family, "You are so cool, Mortimer, in your blue little onesie. Do you like daddy? He's cool too, just like him, you have the white lines."

Kid got his arm looked at; it now had a cast on it. Kid walked back in,

"I'm back." Kid smiled.

Cynder bolted awake at six in the morning, her normal wake up time; she couldn't stand up or even sit up.

"Oh come on!" Cynder hissed, trying to sit up.

Anna gave Kid Mortimer, "What did you want to name him, Kid?"

Zane woke up quickly, "Cynder, I can help." Zane helped Cynder sit up.

"I like Mortimer, but I also like the name Karan." Kid said, quietly.

"Thanks." Cynder smiled, she rubbed her eyes.

"That's a wonderful name, I like it too. Which one should we use? Kid, I haven't filled out the birth certificate yet." Anna said, she sounded tired.

Zane smiled, "So what do you want to do today?"

"I say we use Mortimer, because he seems to be used to that name." Kid said.

"I don't know." Cynder said. The baby kicked,

"I say we go to the hospital." Cynder then said.

"If it's what you want," Anna said, her eye drooping. Anna smiled saying, "I love you." Before she passed out.

"Okay, we will go to the hospital." Zane smiled and helped Cynder to her feet.

"Let's hurry." Cynder mumbled, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Good night Anna." Kid kissed Anna's forehead and walked out, he asked the nurse for Mortimer's birth certificate so he could fill it out.

Anna had a nightmare and she couldn't wake herself up, Harmony couldn't either.

Zane nodded and drove quickly to the hospital, in a rental car he had gotten.

"Why are you so prepared?" Cynder asked.

Kid finished with the birth certificate and walked back into Anna's hospital room.

"I didn't know how long we'd be here," Zane said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He close stage door and helped Cynder out.

Anna was crying and yelping, her nightmare turned to a night terror.

Cynder rubbed her belly as the baby kicked again,

"I think Anna's at this hospital, room 12." Cynder

Kid realized Anna was having a night terror and began to attempt to wake her up.

"Okay," Zane smiled and held Cynder's hand, walking with her.

Anna didn't wake up but then Mortimer got upset and started to cry. Anna immediately woke up and looked at Kid, "Kid, what happened?"

Cynder whimpered,

"Zeny, it hurts..." Cynder cried.

"I don't know!" Cried Kid.

"We should have you admitted," Zane said, concerned.

Mortimer stopped crying and touched Kid's stripes. Then he touched his own, "Daddy."

Anna tensed his age rate, "Please don't be like me."

Mortimer looked at Anna, "Mommy."

Anna flinched for some reason.

"Let's hurry! Please!" Cynder cried, holding her stomach.

"What do you mean Anna?" Kid asked.

Zane went the nearest nurse and Cynder was admitted in less than ten minutes later.

"I have only been alive for 3 year, Kid…my age is accelerated and the same thing could be happening with him." Anna sighed.

Mortimer wiggled and bounced, "Mommy!" He opened and closed his hands at Anna.

"Anna...that means this relationship and child is illegal..." Kid mumbled.

Cynder moaned in pain.

"I look different and I have a better maturity than most adults. For all intense and purposes, I'm not 3." Anna said

Mortimer hit Kid's cast upset and broke it. "Mommy!"

"Never mind then." Kid said, looking at his cast.

"Cyns I'm here," Zane said, he was a little upset that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain.

"Mommy!" Mortimer bounced and opened his hands at Anna.

Anna laughed a little at what Mortimer did to Kid's cast.

"Please help...the baby is coming..." Cynder mumbled.

"Real mature Anna." Kid snorted.

"It's just a baby, that can lift more than his father, is funny," Anna smiled.

"I can't do anything I'll get the doctor." Zane left and came back with the doctor.

About half an hour later, Cynder was in a hospital bed and had a baby in her arms.

"What should we name her?" Cynder asked.

"That's because he's our son so he is a reaper and kind of in a way Asura's son." Kid said.

Anna laughed; Kid didn't realize she was making fun of him.

Mortimer started to cry, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"I like Robyn and Cynthia, what do you like? If we name her Cynthia, her middle name could be Rose." Zane offered, smiling.

"I like Senka, you like one of my counter parts names, that's sweet." Cynder purred. The baby girl Cynder was holding cooed.

Kid rolled his eyes,

"I sense Cynder's, Zane's and a child's soul." Kid said.

"Senka sounds wonderful," Zane smiled.

"Let's go see them." Anna tried to stand up, trying to get a good balance.

Mortimer hit Kid's nose, "No Daddy! Mommy, Mommy!"

"Morty no!" Anna snatched Mortimer away from Kid, "Hun', how's your nose did he break it?"

"Senka Rose Shade and some day it might be Senka Rose Julien." Cynder smiled, she pushed herself up a little bit so she could give Zane a kiss.

"I'm fine, he just hit it, he didn't break it. I'm going to go visit Cynder and Zane, I will tell you how they are doing. I mean if that is okay with you and Mortimer." Kid said.

Zane smiled but eased her down, kissing her when she was down.

"We'll come too." Anna took three steps holding Mortimer and fell forward, "Kid take Mortimer!" She shoved Mortimer into Kid's arms when she fell. She hit the ground with thud and just from the sound it was obviously not good for Anna. She groaned.

Mortimer started to cry, "Mommy, Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!" He pointed his ring finger at Anna.

Kid helped Anna back into the hospital bed, and then he went and got a nurse.

Cynder held Senka,

"Maybe now I'll have a family that loves...me..." Cynder whispered, tears dripped from her cheeks and onto Senka; who began crying.

"Hey," Zane said, "Don't cry it will be okay I'm always going to be here for you and Senka too."

"Mommy!" Mortimer cried and screamed, "Daddy, Mommy!"

Anna had such a huge headache she had split her head right above the left eyebrow and was bleeding over her eye, "Kid you still here? Kid? I guess not." Kid walked in with a nurse, he pointed at Anna,

"She got hurt. Fix it, now." Kid hissed at the nurse.

Cynder was trying to stop crying, but she couldn't,

"Senka will leave me, so will you everyone always does...even my best friend did..." Cynder mumbled.

"Hey Cynder Soul and I came to see you," Em poked her head in real quietly.

"_I wouldn't ever leave you_," said Zane, using telepathy that had been established by Anna a few years ago.

"Please be kinder towards the people here to help, Kid. You are going to scared half the staff away with that look in your eye. Please try to calm down I'm alright just a little dizzy." Anna said quietly and softly.

Mortimer freaked out, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Cynder looked at Zane, sobbing,

"_Honest?_" Cynder asked.

Senka was just staring up at her mother,

"Mo...mmy." Senka said.

"Please help her." Kid hissed at the nurse.

Scared nurse did as Kid said; she hurriedly stitched above Anna's eye.

Anna with her good eye glared at him, "Kid that's not being nice". Her fine was more forceful and angry.

"_Yeah_," Zane smiled, "Hey Senka said her first word."

Mortimer hit Kids chest breaking a rib, "Not Nice Daddy."

"Dad...dy..." Senka clenched her fist and then un-clenched them.

"Pick her up." Cynder said, she continued "She wants you to pick her up.

Kid sighed,

"I'm going to go visit with Cynder and Zane." Kid put Mortimer in Anna's bed and ran out.

A couple minutes later the nurse was pushing Anna in a wheel chair down to Cynder's room with Mortimer in Anna's arms.

Zane picked Senka up and smiled at her, "Hey Senka." Cynder smiled and passed out, crying, she still had the promise she made to Asura.

Senka cooed,

"Dad...dy..." Senka snuggled up to Zane.

Kid walked in,

"Hey guys. So Cynder had a baby girl, what did you name her?" Kid asked.

"Se...nka..." Senka said.

Anna smiled at Kid, "Finally being nice?"

"Senka Rose Shade," Zane smiled at his daughter, "What about you? What did you name your child?"

Mortimer squealed, "Daddy!"

"Hey Zane, did you know Asura did something to Anna so she couldn't come back? Yet somehow she is, how do you think Cynder did it? I believe it was a deal she made with Asura. You saw how she cried when Em said Anna was in birth. I think the deal has something to do with your child." Kid said.

Senka looked at the wall, she saw something watching.

"Da...ddy! Some...thing...watch...ing!" Senka pointed to the wall.

Zane turned and looked at the wall, "Yeah I'm starting to put the pieces together. Anna can you shed any light on the situation."

"I can't tell you anything I can't or something worse will happen to all of us." Anna shook her head.

Mortimer started to screamed and hit Anna repeatedly, "Ow! Mortimer!" Senka looked around,

"S...cared..." Senka whispered.

"It's probably better because Asura most likely told Cynder that she can't tell you." Kid said.

"Kid take Mortimer, I'm going to retire for the evening." Anna said.

"Daddy! Daddy! Scared! Daddy!" Mortimer screamed and opened his hands at Kid.

Zane sighed, "Something's wrong, something is in the room. Can you feel it too Kid? Anna?"

"Yeah, I feel it Zane." Anna nodded, "Nice to meet Senka." Anna looked exhausted.

Kid took Mortimer,

"I can feel it..." Kid mumbled. Senka's eyes watched the thing on the wall move towards her mother,

"M...Mommy...dan...ger!" Senka shouted, pointing.

Zane looked at the thing on the wall, "Senka, it's a shadow."

Mortimer was crying, "Scared, Daddy."

Anna sighed and started to leave Mortimer's shrill voice cried out, "Mommy No!"

"Not...Shad...ow!" Senka shouted.

"Mommy is just going back to her hospital room." Kid sighed.

"Danger!" Mortimer bounced and bounced. Then Anna's soul disappeared and her scream echoed the halls. Mortimer started to cry and he hit Kid's face, "Stupid!"

Zane's eyes were wide, he held Senka close and sat down on Cynder's bed, and then he laid down next to her to protect her.

Anna closed her eyes tightly, "Kid!" She screamed and she felt herself moving dimensions. Anna opened her eyes and saw she was in a padded room with a short haired girl that had brown eyes,

"Hey, Newbie where are you from? I saw you coming with my freaky mind powers."

"My name's Anna and I'm from Death City. where am I?"

"Mailed's Asylum for the Sanity Impaired."

"Great."

"How was I supposed to know that would happen!?" Kid snapped.

Senka watched the walls, the shadow moved closer to Cynder,

"Move...ment..." Senka pointed. Cynder whimpered every time the shadow moved. Cynder then snuggled up to Zane,

"Don't...go..." Cynder was talking in her sleep.

"Stupid Daddy!" Mortimer hit Kid again, "I want mommy." Kid walked back into Anna's hospital room, he put Mortimer down in the crib,

"Well screw you too." Kid walked away.

Mortimer cried when Kid left, he was terrified that something would happen to him if Kid left, "Daddy!"

Cynder bolted awake, she could hear Mortimer,

"I'll be right back." Cynder got up and ran out of the room.

Kid had already left to look for Anna.

Cynder walked, placing a healing spell on herself so she wouldn't get too hurt. Cynder picked Mortimer up and began walking back to her room,

"Hello Mortimer." Cynder said, slightly afraid of being wounded.

Mortimer liked Cynder, "Miss Mommy and Daddy,"

"Well your Daddy is probably going to look for your Mommy. I'll be taking care of you till they get back. Okay?" Cynder smiled softly with her exhausted eyes.

Mortimer wrapped his arms around Cynder's neck as if trying to hug her.

"Miss them." Mortimer stiffed and then he was about the size of a six year old. He dropped to the ground. "Weee." He ran down the hallway.

Cynder rolled her eyes and ran after him; she slipped and smashed her back hard into the ground. Cynder bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain, she was still tender from having Senka.

"Mortimer, come here, and stop running. The floors here are horribly slippery." Cynder demanded, she was no longer in the mood to deal with Mortimer's disobedience.

Mortimer stopped, "Okay." He went back "Do you need help up? Auntie Cynder?" Mortimer looked like Kid but with green eyes and red hair, his ace was the same physical form. He was like a Miniature Kid.

Zane woke up and he was still holding Senka, he went to go look for Cynder.

Anna had been through hell, the people here thought she was crazy, she wondered if she could talk to anyone and get a real answer, "Where's Kiddy?"

"You don't have a cat, Miss Malachi," Said the nice lady that would bring her food.

"No, it's a person his name is Kid, we are dating. I want him to propose to me and marry me."

"Of course hun, I'm sure, he'll visit you soon." Said the nurse.

Cynder felt something tug at her, and suddenly, she was with Anna,

"W...where am I?!" Cynder shouted.

"Mommy...gone..." Senka cried.

Kid was walking around, searching for Anna's wavelength.

"Mailed's asylum for the Sanity Impaired," Anna said, "You can't use magic here it doesn't work. They all think I'm Anna Malachi. That not my last name." She shook her head.

There was a fidgety blond-brown headed girl walking over to them, "Hi. I'm Emily Mcbail. Anna who's your friend. Anna who's your friend right there?" She was really quiet and kind wrapped up in her mind.

"Senka, Uncle Kid will get them both for us. Are you hungry?" Zane bounced her up and down, while walking around. Mortimer, age 6, ran into the room, he started hugging Zane's leg,

"My Mommy and Daddy disappeared! So did Auntie Cynder!" Mortimer cried.

Cynder smirked,

"I don't need magic; all I need is stealth and alien tech. I have Wheatley and GLaDOS still...if I didn't I'd be dead...Anyways I'm Cynder, and I plan to get out of this place, one way..." Cynder stopped.

"Or another." Blaze smirked.

"Hey Shade, something's wrong here...it feels like we are in a time loop." Wheatley said.

"Well...Do I have to be The Doctor and fix this? I AM THE DOCTOR!" Cynder jumped up and shouted.

"You do belong here." GLaDOS joked.

"Mommy...not coming...back..." Senka cried.

"Man, they should have one of these where your from, for people like her, she's nuts," Emily said quietly.

Anna sighed, "Cynder calm down."

'Kid I'm alive, I know that at least, but I have been admitted to an Asylum.' She sent this through her telepathic connection to Kid.

"I DO NOT BELONG HERE!" Cynder shouted, turning Wheatley and GLaDOS into their gun modes. Cynder shot the wall, which weren't laser proof. There was now a huge hole in the wall,

"Anna! We are getting out of here, NOW!" Cynder grabbed Anna's are and ran.

"I...want...mommy!" Senka shouted.

"Cynder! How are we gonna teleport?" Anna asked.

"Mommy will be back soon, Senka. Your Mommy and Daddy will be back soon too, Mortimer." Zane said.

"Once we are outside we can teleport!" Cynder shouted.

"I want mommy!" Senka cried.

Anna ran and kept up with Cynder, "At any time they are going to be coming at us with tranquilizers! Cynder, hurry!"

"Senka, Mommy is coming," Zane assured her.

"WHEATLEY FORCE FIELD NOW!" Cynder shouted. A bright cyan force field surrounded Anna and Cynder.

"Alien technology always works." Cynder said, she could see the door.

"I hope this work...DR. JULIEN IS IN THIS PLACE! WE HAVE TO GET HIM!" Cynder shouted, she continued "Go leave, I'll meet you at the hospital. I promise." Cynder smiled.

"When!?" Senka demanded.

Mortimer said, "Soon." Before Zane could say anything, Mortimer whispered something to Zane. Zane grabbed Mortimer setting him on Cynder's bed and giving him Senka. "Be careful."

Anna nodded and focused on Harmony who still sat in her hospital room in spirit form, she used her life line to teleport to Kid, "Kid." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she slapped him hard across the face, "Where's Mortimer?!"

"DADDY!" Shouted Senka, who started crying.

"He should be with Zane." Kid said, he continued "How are you here?"

Cynder got to Dr. Julien and ran with him,

"Where are we going?!" Dr. Julien yelled.

"Out of here!" Cynder said.

"Harmony Helped. Why did you leave Mortimer?! Don't make me search through your head! Kid you should have waited for me back at the hospital, how much of Mortimer's life do you have to miss before you actually make a good decision?" Anna covered her mouth, "I'm sorry Kid I didn't mean that."

The nurse had told Kid about that when he had been walking up to Anna's room,

"Her Pain meds will make her say sad, happy, or angry things. But she won't mean any of it."

Anna started to cry," I didn't mean to say that, it's not true Kid, I'm so sorry".

Zane smiled, "Senka patients. Mommy will be here soon."

Cynder ran out with Dr. Julien, teleporting them to the hospital. Cynder bolted up to Zane and hugged him, she then release and picked Senka up.

"Oh who's my little girl?" Cynder smiled.

"MOMMY!" Senka shouted. Dr. Julien curiously watched them; he walked up to Zane and slapped him,

"Where did you go!? You were gone for months on end!" Dr. Julien shouted.

"Hungry." Senka said. Cynder smiled and allowed Senka to breast feed.

"I'm not upset. Let's get you back to the hospital." Kid said.

"I was just trying to find a good present for Cynder; I've been back for a while." Said Zane.

Anna nodded, she was sobbing, "That was so mean."

"Then what is with the children?!" Dr. Julien demanded.

"Anna, it's fine. I'm not upset. Right now Mortimer is most likely missing us." Kid said.

"I was human for about 5 days." Zane said.

Anna nodded and teleported both of them back to the hospital.

"Let's check in Cynder's room." Kid suggested.

"You were human!? Zane! Then why are there two children?! Which one is even yours?!" Dr. Julien shouted. Cynder silently glared at Dr. Julien.

Zane looked like he wanted to die, "Mortimer is Kid's and Anna's child, they disappeared...so I was watching him."

Mortimer stared at Dr. Julien while hiding behind Zane, "Auntie Cynder, why is that man so scary?"

Anna appeared in her hospital room with Kid, "I'm tired." She wobbled but stood up with more balanced, walking out to get Mortimer. She needed to use the wall; but she going to get to her baby.

"He hasn't slept in months." Cynder said to Mortimer.

Dr. Julien frowned, he rolled his eyes,

"I don't even know who those two are, but Kid? Really? What a bad fake name. You can't fool me. You probably are just playing people, Zane; I am not in the mood for this!" Dr. Julien hissed.

"DR. JULIEN! ZANE WOULD NEVER! SENKA IS HIS DAUGHTER AND SENKA IS MY DAUGHTER, DEATH THE KID IS OUR FRIEND! NOW GET OUT IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE AN ASS!" Cynder hissed.

"Scary..." Senka mumbled. Dr. Julien did not leave,

"I refuse to be bossed around by some insane bitch." Dr. Julien said.

Kid got a wheelchair and had Anna sit in it. Kid pushed Anna along.

"Mister, what does bitch mean?" Asked Mortimer, pulling Dr. Julien's arm.

"No, Cynder, it's fine I deserve it," Zane stopped her.

"Kid I wanna hurry! We don't have to time for this." Anna said, without a smile.

"Why do you deserve it?" Cynder asked.

"It means female dog, but don't go around saying it, okay? It isn't polite." Dr. Julien said.

"I am hurrying!" Kid hissed.

"But why did you say it? Auntie isn't a doggy," Mortimer said curiously.

"Because I did vanish," Zane looked down. He was trying to punish himself for leaving. Since Senka's birth, his absence was all he could think about.

Anna grabbed the brakes on the wheel chair and yanked them, she went flying, and Kid would have hit the wheel chair if she hadn't teleported them outside the room. She stumbled getting even more tired.

"Zane...you might not have vanished, but if you hadn't done what you did we wouldn't have Senka. There is no reason to punish yourself over something as silly as that." Cynder walked over to Zane and nuzzled his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter that you didn't vanish, all that matters is that you and I now have a daughter, and that Senka and I need you." Cynder kissed Zane's cheek.

"Daddy?" Senka said her voice full of sorrow.

"That isn't important." Dr. Julien said, watching as Cynder attempted to comfort Zane.

"Anna don't use your energy." Kid said, helping Anna.

"Why are you so mean to Uncle Zane? He was only getting a surprise; he didn't know it would take that long." Asked Mortimer.

"I won't, just help me walk till we get Morty." Anna opened the door.

"Mommy!" Mortimer screamed and ran to her legs,

"Hey baby. Look how big you are."

"I am Zane's father, and I care a lot about him. When he suddenly disappeared without any trace, Cynder and I looked everywhere, we tried to track him, he was nowhere. Zane was no where! We couldn't find him no matter what we did! When we gave up, I would watch Cynder cry, whine and whimper about losing her lover. I was forced to sit and listen to it every single day, I wanted to help her, and I felt so horrible for her. I missed my son terribly, but not as terribly as Cynder did." Dr. Julien said.

"Hey Mortimer." Kid said.

"That doesn't mean you can be a bitch, Mister." Mortimer said.

Anna gasped and glared at Mortimer, "Mortimer! Where did you learn that word!?"

"And I'm sorry, I travel to almost everywhere looking for stuff," Zane said quietly. Dr. Julien sighed,

"Zane, we will finish this conversation later. I am going back to the Bounty...I'm going to go pass out..." Dr. Julien ran out.

"Zane..." Cynder mumbled, trying not to cry. Senka looked around the room; all she saw was sorrow and anger, and maybe a dash of happiness, but not from her family. Senka began crying loudly, Cynder didn't even try to deal with it, she just place Senka in her own hospital bed, and ran out crying.

Zane pick up Senka, giving Cynder a moment, "Hey baby it's okay."

"Kid, did you hear him?" Anna demanded.

"The scary mister said it to Auntie Cynder," Mortimer said, "Is it bad?"

"You...don't...want...me..." Senka cried.

"Now Mortimer, don't say cuss words just because elders, as crazy as Dr. Julien is, say them." Kid said.

Cynder sat far from her room, crying,

"He doesn't want Senka...he doesn't want me..." Cynder wept.

"Senka, I love you with all my heart. I promise now, let's go get mommy," Zane smiled at her, he was happy to have her ad Cynder. Now he just needed to find Cynder. He couldn't trust that Cynder wouldn't try to commit suicide in her emotional state.

"Why was that man scary, daddy?" Mortimer asked.

Anna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Senka looked around,

"Would mommy kill herself? In this state...would she?" Asked Senka.

"Dr. Julien was in an insane asylum for not sleeping for months, I think he is just a little upset. Now come on, we better get your momma back to bed." Kid said.

Cynder cried, hiding her face, she was looking for her dagger.

'Where did Blaze put it?!' Cynder thought.

"Zane, what's up?" Anna wanders from Kid and over to Zane, to talk to him, she nodded and teleported Zane and Senka to Cynder. Anna passed out, hitting her head on the floor where she had last time.

Mortimer screamed, "Mommy!"

Kid grabbed Anna, picking her up,

"Let's get her back to her room." Kid said.

Cynder grabbed out her dagger,

"Unneeded garbage, that's all I'll ever be." Cynder said, raising the blade.

Zane held Senka out to Cynder, "Hey Senka's worried about you." He hoped this would work, if not he'd really need help.

Mortimer nodded and went stiff, he grew about a foot taller in seconds and nodded walking along with Kid, "Dad are we ever going to be able to play catch? Football? Or are you still unable to lift as much as me." Mortimer laughed at the comment his mother had made.

Kid ignored Mortimer, since he had insulted him, once he had put Anna in her hospital bed. Kid walked out, he still needed to see his father.

Cynder looked up, Senka stared at her mother. Cynder refused to hold Senka, or even let her dagger go.

"Mommy?" Senka's innocent voice filled with fear and sadness. Cynder's uncanny eyes showed that her emotions weren't even there. It was like she was already empty of life.

Zane sighed; he set Senka down, moving closer to Cynder. He quickly grabbed the dagger from her and kissed her deeply, "Why would you leave me and Senka all alone by ourselves? Come on, Cynder stay please."

Mortimer ran after his father, "Dad where are you going? Can I come?"

"I'm going to see my father; you may come but stay with me and be careful!" Hissed Kid.

Senka began crying,

"Don't put me down! Someone will step on me!" Senka cried. Cynder's eyes were barren, lifeless in fact.

"Zane...the heart beat...it's gone..." Cynder said her voice hollow.

"Why?" Zane checked Cynder's pulse to be sure, "Cynder, what happened? What did you do?"

Senka was behind him, and Cynder was what he was worried about for now.

"Dad what are you so mad about?" Asked Mortimer as he followed his father.

"You should be more respectful, I don't call cheap shots at my father." Kid said.

Cynder shifted, there was a large hole in her chest where her heart should be,

"I don't know..." Cynder mumbled, her skin growing even paler.

"Cynder what did you do?!" Zane said and he held Cynder to his chest. Anna's soul wavelength moved to Cynder's quickly.

"Mom said it, I was only making reference to it," Mortimer looked away from his father, he look upset. He was upset because Kid wasn't really there for him, it didn't feel like it anyways, "What is Grandpa like anyway? My mom's grandpa is Dr. Julien right?"

"Cynder, what did you do, tell Zane so I can heal you," said Anna, running past Senka to Cynder.

"Senka's grandpa is Dr. Julien, yours is...not important." Kid mumbled.

"I didn't do anything, the last thing I remember is sitting here crying, and then looking for my dagger. I felt a stabbing pain but I don't remember removing my heart...but the beating stopped! It stopped..." Cynder mumbled. Senka noticed a red squishy thing,

"Daddy," Senka tugged on Zane's sleeve "There's a red squishy thing over there." Senka pointed.

Anna sighed and picked up Cynder's heart putting it in the hole that Cynder's chest had, Anna placed her hands over the hole and focused. 'Heal.' She thought and it slowly healed. Her heart fixing itself, Anna felt it begin to beat.

"Why are you still angry Father?" Mortimer changed the way he said it, he had matured a year just while walking with his father.

"It's nothing Mortimer." Kid said.

Cynder's skin was still pale the left ventricle was missing, for that was the robotic piece.

"STOP IT! STOP IT THAT HURTS!" Cynder cried, her skin grew paler. Senka looked around, she saw nothing,

"Daddy, daddy!" Senka cried, clenching and unclenching her fist.

Zane forced himself away from Cynder and picked up little Senka. "Hey boo what's shaking." He smiled and bounced her.

"Mommy is going to die, isn't she?" Senka asked.

Anna stopped and said, "Wheatley help, some information would be nice."

"No she'll be fine Senka, mommy will be fine." Zane reassured.

"What do you mean dad? Who is my grandfather on mom's side?" Mortimer asked.

"The left ventricle is robotic, Cynder's body will accept nothing but that robotic piece, her body rejects every other thing, that's why it hurt her." Wheatley said.

"Lying." Senka said.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you're going to hurt me with magic so ask your mother." Kid said.

"Tell me!" Mortimer whined, his eyes flashed red but he froze mid step, poised in his toes, his eyes red, and the other brown because of the mix of red and green.

"How do I fix this? Wheatley, be helpful not a dick!" Anna screeched, afraid that she'd loose the only mother figure in her life.

"Your mother's father is Asura." Kid said.

"You either have to find the one I built or build a new one." Wheatley replied. Cynder got even paler; she was the color of white.

Anna closed her eyes and touched Wheatley using magic to find how he built the robotic piece of Cynder's heart, and then she closed her eyes freezing time and building Cynder's heart. She had forgotten to freeze Kid.

Mortimer didn't move didn't blink or breath then again neither did anything not clocks or people or anything.

"I'm built by The Master, he is a Timelord, you can't freeze me in time." Wheatley said.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kid shouted.

Anna was so frustrated, "I give zero fucks! Wheatley just shut up!"

'Hunny calm down and SHUT THE FUCK UP!' Anna said to Kid telepathically.

Wheatley was quiet,

"I could help you repair it." Wheatley mumbled to himself.

"Okay..."Kid mumbled.

"I'll do it! Just shut up and keep Cynder's alive!" Anna hissed, her telepathic connect told Kid that she was pissed at Wheatley.

Wheatley sighed, he had been keeping Cynder alive after something had ripped her heart out, but he could do both.

Anna finished and started to heal Cynder again. "There." She allowed time to play and she sighed.

Mortimer's eyes turned brown for several minutes, "What is it daddy? I something wrong?" The look in Kid's son's eye was different; it was evil.

"Asura is your grandpa." Kid said, he began to run away.

Cynder dropped to her side, skin still pale,

"Incorrect! INCORRECT!" Cynder shouted.

"Father!" Mortimer's eyes were green, he watched his father run from him. He felt like crying, Mortimer looked around but with all the people, he had lost his father. Mortimer walked into an alley way and he hid his soul wavelength, it was nonexistent because Asura owned his soul, Mortimer didn't exist if Kid tried to find him that way.

"Wheatley fix her I'm done!" Anna hissed.

"This isn't a healing issue! Something is interfering with the codes on the left ventricle! And it isn't even your fault or anyone's that I can think of!" Wheatley said.

"INCORRECT!" Cynder screamed.

Kid walked back,

"Oh good I thought Mortimer was going to kill me. MORTIMER!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kid shouted, looking around.

At first Mortimer want his father to run from him again, so he cried hiding in the alley, he was quiet and sudden a weird man with scarf that had red eyes was standing by him. He was really tall, "Hi mister."

"I'm your grandfather." He smiled

"You're Asura." Mortimer said.

"Yep." Asura smiled.

Too bad for Mortimer and Asura, Asura's straying scarf stuck out like a sore thumb so did his soul wavelength which was traceable.

"Wheatley, stop being fucking useless and do something!" Anna was hissing.

"I'M TRYING! SHE ISN'T RESPONDING!" Wheatley hissed. Cynder looked at Zane,

"Code incorrect, override...failure." Cynder said, her skin color began to return. Cynder passed out,

"MOMMY!" Senka shouted.

"Mortimer! Come back here!" Kid shouted, too afraid to go near Asura.

Mortimer looked at his dad, he was still crying, "I'm not the one who ran, Father."

"Senka shut up!" Anna hissed.

Zane sighed and said, "Anna, calm down. You're going to scare her."

"No!" Anna hissed back.

"Shh, yelling won't help Mommy." Senka said. Cynder awoke,

"It all...hurts..." Cynder mumbled.

"You were going to kill me! I know that look Mortimer!" Kid said. Dr. Julien noticed,

"Hello!" Dr. Julien shouted at Mortimer, Asura and Kid.

"I wasn't going to do anything, we were going to see grandfather on your side and you ran away after I asked about him." Mortimer pointed to Asura and Asura smiled holding his hand out to Mortimer. This was Kid's fault if Kid had manned up and stayed with his son, Asura wouldn't have gotten close.

"CYNDER BE QUIET, SENKA YOU TOO I CAN'T FOCUS WITH ALL YOU'RE IRRITATING VOICES IN MY HEAD!" Anna screamed.

Cynder teleported, she took Senka with her.

"Asura! Leave Mortimer and Kid alone please, what do you want for it? You can't have Senka since our deal states Zane and I have her until she is ten. So what do you want?" Cynder asked.

Kid stood there.

"I want to see my grandson!" Asura's hissed and walked forward towards his grandson, Mortimer smiled at his grandfather and hugged him,

"I'm sorry your father is scared of you, he'll adjust I promise." Asura assure and he smiled at Cynder and Senka, "Mortimer meet your betrothed because I own both of you this is the compromise to both yours and Anna's deal. You keep your children but they must marry."

Mortimer hugged his grandpa, his father had hurt him really bad, he didn't really want to walk with Kid. Mortimer wanted to stay with his grandpa. The only one who understood him, how he could feel, and what he felt,

"I don't wanna stay here." Asura sighed,

"You have too, and they won't like me if I take you with me." Mortimer looked at his father the hurt was unmistakable in his eyes,

"Dad can I?"

"You may not; your mother will kill me if I allow you to go with Asura." Kid said. Cynder thought for a minute,

"What do you say Senka? Would you want to marry Mortimer?" Cynder asked.

"Sure! He doesn't seem that bad!" Smiled Senka.

"And there you have it." Cynder said.

Mortimer was hesitating to come close to his dad; he slowly took his father's hand, "Don't run please." He was quiet it was really obvious Kid running had scarred him.

Asura smiled, "Here." He tapped Senka and she turned to an 8 year old, "She will progress 2 years behind Mortimer.

Cynder choked on her tears,

"She's still Zane's and mine right? I get to keep her, right? Can I get Zane? Please?" Cynder asked, she placed Senka down.

"I'm not going to..." Kid mumbled. Senka bounced up to Mortimer,

"Apparently we are in an arranged marriage Mortimer!" Senka said.

"Liar." Mortimer removed his hand and smiled at Senka, "Yep!"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes," Asura smiled at Cynder and vanished.

"I'm not lying." Kid said. Senka grabbed Mortimer's hand,

"Your mine now and I'm yours." Senka whispered to Mortimer. Cynder teleported, she grabbed Zane's and Anna's wrist and teleported them to where Senka, Mortimer and Kid were.

Mortimer's eyes were ring in red Anna stormed up to Kid, "Why was Mortimer crying? What did you do?"

Zane was confused, "What happened?"

"Yep." Mortimer smiled.

"Our child is ours, but at same time she is not. She is now arranged in a marriage, just so she can stay ours." Cynder said.

"I got scared and ran from Mortimer..." Kid mumbled.

Senka smiled and hugged Mortimer,

"I can't wait till our wedding." Senka whispered.

Anna opened her mouth, she was upset, "Kid!" She manifested a blade and pointed it at him, "You son of bitch you ran from your own son!" Anna tackled him and almost a stabbed him.

"What do you mean stay ours? Wasn't she ours to begin with?" Zane asked.

"Me either," Mortimer smiled at Senka and held her hand tight.

"It's going to be fun." Senka smiled.

"No...She wasn't..." Cynder mumbled, looking away ashamed.

"MORTIMER WAS GOING TO KILL ME!" Shouted Kid.

Mortimer looked at his father and mother and started to cry. He tightened his grip on Senka's hand, "No I wasn't! My vision just went red because you wouldn't tell me who Grandpa Asura was and because I was hungry! You ran from me," He paused because he was debating then he swallowed and said, "Kid, why did you run?" He hadn't called him dad or father, just his first name.

Anna leveled the blade, "You hurt my baby!" Her eyes were rage filled, "I'll kill you."

Terrified for Kid's life, Zane ran and hauled Anna off of him,

"I'll kill you!" Anna was trying to get Kid,

"Anna calm down Anna think of Mortimer. Anna calm down." Her eyes flashed red and then purple. She was pulled on Zane's arms, almost pulling them off on him, but she was just stretching the metal of his arm.

"ENOUGH!" Cynder shouted, she grabbed Anna and slammed her to the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare." Cynder hissed, she continued "You are mad at Kid not Zane and not me. Killing Kid won't teach him."

Kid turned and fled.

"Daddy!" Senka released Mortimer's hand and ran up to her father, she continued "Daddy, are you okay?!"

"Kid!" Mortimer was sobbing ran after his father, "Don't leave please! Don't leave. Daddy!" Mortimer tripped and fell, skinning his knees and hands. He lost his sense of direction, he got scared and he cried and hid in a large crack in the foundation of a dark blue building.

Anna sobbed and turned her head, "Kid hurt my son. Cynder he hurt my son. Where's Mortimer?"

"Well you hurt my boyfriend." Cynder snarled.

"Hey Zeny are you okay?!" Cynder asked.

"Mortimer?" Senka asked, she looked at her father, "I'm sorry, I have to find him. I love Mortimer." Senka ran off, looking for Mortimer.

Kid trembled,

"I'm terrified of my own child..." Kid sat in a corner of an alley.

"I'm fine," Zane moved his arm in a circle.

"I'm going to find Mortimer. Good luck finding Senka," Anna hissed, she shoved Cynder off of her; she traced Kid's soul wavelength and looked into the alley, "Where is Mortimer? He tried to get you so where did he go?! Kid I swear to Death that if you don't man up right now you'll be dead in about a week because you're hurting him! Look at him! He thinks he's a monster because of you!"

Zane had nodded and he had probably just lost his daughter because of it.

"MORTIMER!" Senka shouted, running past a dark blue building. Senka tripped on a crack in the side walk and crashed to the ground, hurting her shoulder.

"I can still sense Senka's soul, I know where she is." Cynder said, hugging Zane.

"I don't know! I lost Mortimer a while ago." Kid said.

"If we find Senka, we will most likely find Mortimer." Cynder mumbled.

"Senka are you okay?" Mortimer was by her in seconds, helping her back up and looking at her shoulder.

"Kid I'd never let Mortimer hurt you. I doubt he would even try to hurt you. You can handle it around me, he is no different. So stopping be a coward of a father and help me find_ our_ son." Anna said crouching by Kid.

Zane nodded, Anna had snapped three wires in his right arm. The ones that controlled his fingers.

"I'm fine." Senka said, she continued "Please don't leave places without me." Senka kissed Mortimer.

"Alright come on." Kid said.

Cynder placed her hand against Zane's wounded arm, she closed her eyes. Cynder's hand glistened, she healed Zane's arm,

"Come on; let's find our daughter, she's not that far back either." Cynder turned and began to walk.

Anna kissed Kid and helped him to his feet, "Plus if you hurt Mortimer, I'll kill you." Anna laughed.

Mortimer kissed back then put his hand on Senka's shoulder healing it, "Pinkie promise."

Zane was obviously worried for his daughter.

"Come on Zane." Cynder shouted.

"I promise." Senka said, she noticed how her shirt had ripped.

"My shirt ripped...I want to be older so we can marry, I want...more...what about you?" Senka asked, she grabbed Mortimer's hand.

"Well then, let's follow Cynder, I'm pretty sure Mortimer would be with Senka, since Asura wants them to marry and Senka seems to love Mortimer." Kid said.

Anna nodded, and began tugging Kid in the direction of Senka's soul wavelength.

"Okay," Mortimer smiled.

Zane ran after Cynder worried for Senka's safety.

Cynder walked there, not worried.

"Mortimer, we need to hide, our parents are coming." Senka said, getting up.

Kid followed Senka's wavelength.

Mortimer pulled Senka into the crack in the foundation, backing under and into the basement.

Anna ran into Zane, "Oh sorry." She moved to Cynder side, "Any luck?"

Zane stood and helped Anna up and walked with Kid, "Death the Kid, you are screwing your little boy's life up."

Cynder stopped when Senka's wavelength moved; she wasn't going to catch them if she didn't sneak up on them. Cynder teleported behind Senka and Mortimer.

"Nope." Cynder grabbed Senka's and Mortimer's wrists she teleported back to Anna, Kid and Zane.

"Let go of me!" Senka shouted.

Kid sighed; he had no idea of what to do.

Mortimer grabbed Senka's hand and teleported for the first time but it went wrong and sent the both to the asylum Anna had been in, "Sorry, this isn't where I wanted to go."

Anna gasped as Mortimer and Senka's soul wavelength vanished, "They're gone!" She started to cry.

Zane was tense it was obvious he was worried.

"I have a hunch of where they are, Anna our wavelengths disappeared in the insane asylum. I'm gonna check there, don't follow me." Cynder teleported.

"Mortimer I'm scared!" Senka said.

"Cynder's got this, I hope." Kid said, shaking.

Anna started to sob; she leaned on Kid for support, "What if Cynder can't fix it, Kid? What then?"

Mortimer held Senka close, "I'm here don't be scared, I'll always be with you."

Zane didn't want Cynder to leave. "Just come back." Zane mumbled.

Cynder walked through the giant hole,

"Mortimer, Senka, if you want to escape come with me. Trust me; I don't want to hurt either of you." Cynder softly said.

"Mortimer, don't leave me." Senka said, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Cynder can, either she does or she won't come back." Kid said.

Mortimer held Senka; there was no trust in his eyes, "What if you're like my father? He hates me. What if you hate Senka and take us somewhere else instead of home?" His eyes flashed red.

Anna cried and leaned her head against Kid's chest; he wasn't helping her worry fade.

"I have never run from you or Senka have I? Your dad is an idiot, but he doesn't hate me...he's even run away from Anna and I so...it's nothing new...And where is home to you so I can take you there?" Cynder asked.

"Mortimer...this place isn't safe; we might have to trust her...besides this place is scary..." Senka said.

"You need to trust Cynder, she saves everyone, and she'll save Mortimer and Senka." Kid said.

Mortimer was quiet, he held Senka close to him protectively, "Okay. Home is with my mother and...my grandpa." He hadn't said father.

Anna was still crying, shaking her head up and down.

"I want my daddy! Can't we just go to where we were? Then go to our home from there." Senka said.

"Come on." Cynder said.

"Let's find a safe place to relax and wait for Cynder." Kid said.

"Yeah I'm coming." Mortimer stood and held Senka's hand.

"No I'm staying right here!" Anna yelped.

Senka walked over to her mother,

"I wish I could still be picked up..." Senka mumbled.

"Come on, no time to waste." Cynder said, waiting for Mortimer.

"Cynder knows to come here, so let's find a place to sit at least." Kid suggested.

"Zane, you've been quiet, what's wrong?" Kid asked.

"Nothing I'm worried. I trust Cynder will get them back but what about herself?" Zane said quietly.

Mortimer stood next to his aunt.

Anna nodded but said," I'm not leaving till she gets back though."

Cynder had Wheatley put up the force field,

"We need to get outside, then I'll teleport us back to the others, is that okay?" Cynder asked. Senka nodded and looked at Mortimer.

"Cynder's strong, she'll come back, she always does. I'm just suggesting to sit down, Anna." Kid mumbled.

"You tried to leave Mortimer before, I just don't trust you," Anna said.

"Yeah," Mortimer agreed.

"Alright, stay in the force field and run!" Cynder began to run, Senka followed.

"I'm trying to be subtle Anna, but you are making it hard." Snapped Kid.

"You are trying to leave Mortimer!" Anna backed away from Kid, stumbling and falling she hit the railing of a bridge. Kid and Anna weren't in Death city; they were on a really tall bridge that was just big enough for them, to dressers and two beds. She looked at the rushing water below,

"Jump." Mortimer's voice rang trough Anna's head and because of the connection Kid could hear it too,

"Help I'm down here just jump." Anna, without a second thought, stood up on the rail, preparing to jump.

Mortimer ran with Senka and Cynder wanting to see his mother.

Once they were outside Cynder teleported them to where they last were.

"Where's Kid and Anna?" Cynder asked.

"Anna, don't! It's just a voice!" Shouted Kid, he grabbed Anna's wrist.

"Mortimer needs me, you're just being a coward," Anna hissed, shoving Kid toward the bed and she spread her arms to catch her fall.

"Anna, no! Check back at the other place, I bet you Cynder's already got them out!" Kid said.

Anna wasn't listening, she leaned forward but Asura grabbed her, while holding her, he grabbed Kid and teleported them to Mortimer.

"Grandpa!" Mortimer ran and hugged Asura.

Zane had been just about to say that he didn't know.

"DADDY!" Senka ran up to her father and hugged him.

"You never listen to me." Kid mumbled to himself.

"Bye everyone, I'm going home so I can set up a room for Senka." Cynder said, waving as she walked off.

Zane hugged Senka, "Hey stay with Mortimer, I'm going to help mommy."

"You always run, even if it your son or your wife. That's upsetting, you run when it gets hard!" Anna hissed and Mortimer ran to them,

"Mommy! Kid!" Not father, not daddy, not even dad.

Cynder was looking for the Bounty,

"Where is it?" Cynder asked herself.

"Okay daddy." Senka said, she let go and ran over to Mortimer.

"You know, I'm not married to you Anna. Cynder's not married to Zane, our children are illegal. I'm gonna go visit my dad, as I've been trying to do for the past couple of days." Kid walked off, more than angry.

"No they aren't! They are just bastard children!" Anna yelled at Kid angrily, "Run to daddy, you'll always be a child that's why they call you Kid!" She was seconds from killing him.

Zane ran after Cynder, "Hey babe." He smiled and kissed her.

Mortimer was crying, "They are fighting again."

"Come on Mortimer, let's go with my parents." Senka suggested.

"This is why I could never fully love you Anna." Kid said to himself, he continued talking to himself "Even if she kills me Cynder will just fix it, she always will...she's too afraid to loose anymore people or friends."

"Hey Zeny." Cynder said, looking around.

Anna ran at Kid, "You're an Ass!" Anna's opened her hand, showing her palm. She began casting the same spell her father had put on her, so now only Anna could heal Kid if he was hurt.

Mortimer nodded, running after Zane while holding Senka's hand. He was still crying. His parents were fighting and it scared him.

"Senka's with Mortimer, I feel she is safe there and if dire things were to come, Mortimer could protect her," Zane smiled.

"So what?" Hissed Kid.

"Wait." Senka stopped, she let go of Mortimer's hand and walked over to Anna and Kid.

"ENOUGH! YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! MORTIMER AND I ARE EVEN MORE MATURE THEN BOTH OF YOU! STOP YOUR PETTY FIGHTING! THAT SOLVES NOTHING! YOU ARE FRIGHTENING YOUR OWN SON TO THE POINT THAT HE IS CRYING, IF YOU DO THAT ANY MORE I SHALL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Senka shouted, her voice sounded like Cynder's only it was louder.

"You are a fool, Mortimer is in tears from his parents petty fighting and Senka is standing up to them...we best get back there before our daughter gets hurt." Cynder said, turning and bolting off back in the direction she came.

Zane only wanted some alone time, why couldn't they watch 2 kids without messing up, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Anna hissed at Senka, "You can't fool me bitch!" Then she stabbed Kid's shoulder with a knife, using her demonic strength to keep Kid on the ground.

Mortimer cried out, "Daddy!" He held Senka, "I'm so sorry my mom said that to you."

"It's fine Mortimer." Senka said.

"I wasn't trying to fool you. A new born witch without any training has magic that is uncontrollable, and I can use that magical energy to easily rip you both a part." Senka used her magic to grab Anna and held her high above the ground. Senka broke the magic on Kid and teleported him somewhere and made his wavelength disappear, so Anna couldn't find him.

"It's okay, we can have some alone time later, we can always have Sensei or Dr. Julien watch Senka and Mortimer well we set up Senka's room and have a little time to ourselves." Cynder said her voice sweet but yet bitter.

Zane nodded ad ran, he need to find his daughter.

Mortimer looked horrified, "Senka where did you send my dad? I want to see him please."

"Elsewhere, he is safe; we will visit him when I am sure it is safe." Senka said.

Cynder slide in, crashing into a bunch of trashcans,

"WHY CAN I NEVER STOP SLIDING INTO GARBAGE CANS?!" Cynder shouted.

Ignoring his wife, Zane ran right past her,aZane t he didn't have time to deal with Cynder's restarted behavior right now. "Cynder, shut up. Right now I doubt anyone in the world cares."

Anna sighed the spell she had used could never be lifted until Anna broke it, no magic could be used on Kid unless it was Anna's.

"Fine, now you can have all the alone time you want because after this, I'm taking Senka and leaving to a place you'll never find us. And I'm not going to return." Cynder hissed, she walked up to Senka.

"I'll be back to get you when this is over." Cynder whispered to Senka. Cynder teleported off, her wavelength disappeared.

"Now, if you promise not to harm Mortimer or I, I will place you back down and leave this be as if nothing happened." Senka said. Senka was looking at her father,

"Ruined..." Senka mumbled, she continued "It's all ruined...what could have been happy now shrouded by darkness. I doubt mommy will stay alive just for me, she's probably just gonna kill herself after being alone with me for an hour...useless...bloody useless." Senka turned away, trying not to cry.

Mortimer caught Senka's hand, "It's okay Senka, I promise it will be okay." He hugged her tightly.

Anna agreed and waited for her feet to touch the ground.

Zane sighed and froze, "_Cynder I was worried,_" He thought.

Cynder wasn't listening; she was talking with Wheatley and setting up Senka's room in her lab.

"It won't be okay..." Senka cried, Senka's magic stopped and dropped Anna in to a trashcan that had a large sponge in it.

Mortimer held Senka and found his father through Senka's mind, teleporting Kid back. He was bleeding badly.

"Kid!" Anna sounded sad and raced over; she touched Kid, healing him.

"Just take your father with you when you mother teleports you." Zane said quietly.

"What if mommy hurts you? She seemed upset, daddy...why are you fighting with mommy? That isn't like you or mommy..." Senka mumbled.

"Senka...why?" Kid stumbled out.

"I didn't mean to..." Senka mumbled.

Cynder was just finishing up Senka's room,

"Almost done." Cynder said in Senka's thoughts.

"I don't care if she gets me, I just want to be with both of you till I die," Zane said, he smiled.

"Kid I'm so sorry!" Anna grabbed Kid's arm.

Mortimer smiled at Anna and his father, "Daddy!" He ran to Kid and hugged his legs.

"Hi Mortimer." Kid said, rubbing Mortimer's head.

"It's fine Anna." Kid said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! Daddy...I need you..." Senka started crying, she has still able to be picked up, but she didn't know that.

"Mommy wouldn't kill me in front of you, she knows better. Hun, I'll live to see your wedding, I promise," Zane smiled. "Take me with you when Mommy tries to teleport you."

Anna cried, "I was just so angry because you hurt Mortimer."

Mortimer's grip was almost bone breaking.

"Mortimer, stop that hurts." Kid said, he continued "Anna I'm not mad, so stop. Right now, my legs are getting crushed and I think we need to help Senka and her parents."

"Alrighty then, I am finished, now to tell Senka and teleported her here." Cynder mumbled.

"I'll try. And yes I do think so, mommy seemed so upset. You promise? What if you don't then...then what?" Senka was still crying.

Mortimer stopped instantly and said, "I'm sorry father. Don't run."

Zane held Senka's hand ready for his daughter to teleport him.

Anna laughed, "Mortimer, learn to control that strength of yours." Mortimer looked ashamed, "I so sorry father I really am, don't run. Please."

"It's fine." Kid said, smiling.

Cynder made sure to only teleport Senka, but Senka teleported Zane with her. Cynder wasn't even in the room that she had teleported Senka into.

Zane stumbled and then regained his balance. "Wo"

Anna kissed Kid and Mortimer stood by them both, smiling. They had stopped fighting.

Senka held her dad's hand,

"Mommy?!" Senka shouted. Cynder did not come,

"I knew you'd bring him along." Cynder spat.

"Anna, can you find Senka and Zane? I have a feeling something bad is going to happen if we don't help them resolve things." Kid said.

Zane looked upset, "I said I was sorry, I was too worried about Senka to think about you."

Sighing Anna said, "Kid, one thing I am certain of some people is that Zane acts like an ass. The people like Cynder don't realize it was just a moment for the asshole to come out. I'm in Cynder's head if she does truly try to kill him I'm make her very aware of Senka's presence. But it's best for them to work it out."

"Father what's an ass?" Mortimer asked.

"It's a donkey, don't go around saying it. I don't think killing Zane in front of Senka would matter to Cynder, I mean the girl killed her own parents." Kid said.

"That does not mean you should be an asshole. And also how many times must I say this? I won't kill you, I'm not allowed to, if we are married, which we are not." Hissed Cynder.

"MOMMY, DADDY STOP IT!" Senka cried.

"Oh shut up, worthless garbage." Cynder hissed. Senka cried louder, Cynder did not care.

"Senka!" Mortimer disappeared and reappeared by Senka, grabbing Senka's shoulders he pulled her into a hug, "You have to come with me, okay?"

Anna sighed and mumbled, "I wish Cynder would calm the fuck down, she is so over dramatic, I should sedate all of her personalities all the time." She vanished.

"Cynder kill me if you want just...don't regret it later." Zane said, he still loved Cynder.

"You're talking to the girl who killed her parents and still doesn't regret it." Cynder hissed.

"No! I have to help fix this! If I don't my daddy will die!" Senka cried.

"Well that won't do anything...Cynder naturally insane...and I'm not sure that'd work...it will probably just affect Cynder and not them..." Kid mumbled, walking off.

Anna appeared between Zane and Cynder, "You're both being assholes. Kid, never say that to anyone, okay? Good. Now Cynder calm down or I swear I'm going to lock you in a dimension so blood curdling that you'll die from fear. Zane think before you act next time. And Cynder stop being an emotional bitch. Kid, again, never say bitch."

"No Senka, don't become your mother. Stay away from other people's problems!" Mortimer begged, he had gotten information of Cynder's codependent nature from Anna's memories.

"This isn't just mommy's issue, if I lose daddy I lose my one truly loving parent." Senka said.

"So what if I die!? I'D RATHER BE DEAD ANY WAYS! Emotional? This isn't emotional, I was being sensitive, and now I am being insane, these are old personality quirks." Cynder hissed.

"I can say what I want." Kid mumbled.

"Calm down now," Anna's voice was suddenly really persuasive, it was charmed so that it would work on everyone even Cynder, nobody could avoid it.

Mortimer sighed, he was stilling holding onto Senka, "Let my mom take care of this."

"Mortimer, you know what it is like to have parents who fight, so allow me to help mine. It's my decision wither I do or don't." Senka said, she didn't like being controlled when it came to helping others.

"I am calm, but I am also pissed." Cynder hissed, still not in the room.

Mortimer closed his eyes and said words in a demonic language, suddenly Senka couldn't speak or move Mortimer whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry, I can't let you hurt yourself."

Anna sighed, "Stop it, now. If you won't do it for Senka, do it for me! I trusted you when I shouldn't have, I was a stupid child that shouldn't have taken a stranger's hand, but you were there I trusted you and I helped you! Do it for me, knock it off because if you actually hurt him, I know you'll hurt yourself getting him back, Cynder stop being a bitch and let Zane be a humanoid robot, he will make mistakes!"

"Go fuck yourself. Like I'll listen to you, I'm not your mommy. So what if I hurt myself? It doesn't bother me, sure it hurts, but I can take it. He never made mistakes before Senka or before he was turned into a human." Cynder spat, she snickered.

'Oh yes, I can use that to my advantage.' Cynder thought.

Senka glared at Mortimer,

'Trying to control me...Maybe you aren't so good after all.' Senka thought, angered.

Zane flinched, he had made mistakes before then, but Cynder had also been nicer.

Anna sighed, "Fine fuck you guys. I'm leaving Mortimer come with me, Senka can choose."

"She said she wants to come too." Mortimer said quickly. Anna teleport all three of them out of there, no longer caring if Zane died.

'I hate you.' Senka thought, her eyes burning with rage.

"Oh finally, I can kill you in peace. Then when I'm done, I'll kill Senka." Cynder laughed, her mind frozen on how everyone used to treat her.

"I did try, Senka. I can't lose you, I need you more than you know," Mortimer whispered.

"Cynder I love you," Zane said, he sat down. And all he did was just repeat those four words over and over and over again.

Cynder listened, then she started thinking. She wasn't sure of what to do anymore,

"Zane...would you ever actually marry me? I'm sorry...for being a bitch...but everything is so stressful lately!" Cynder asked.

Senka glared, she still couldn't talk and even if she could, she wouldn't say a word.

'Then you should have let me help my parents.' Senka thought.

"Cynder of course I'll marry you, I just have to wait about 5-10 business days for the ring, then I will propose." Zane said quietly.

Mortimer slowly undid his spell, Senka could speak and move, "I am sorry, please forgive me."

"If my dad is dead, I blame you." Senka said, crossing her arms.

Cynder appeared in front of Zane, she was very confused,

"What? What do you mean?" Cynder sat down.

"I order a ring a few days ago, it will be here soon. I was going to propose." Zane said.

"My mom wouldn't have left; if she didn't know he would be okay." Mortimer said.

"She tried to kill your father, I'm not too sure of it." Senka mumbled.

"I'm so sorry for acting this way...now you probably don't want to propose do you? Also, why did you order the ring? Why are you always prepared for everything?!" Cynder asked, placing her head in Zane's lap.

"Fine, let's check," Mortimer was holding Senka's hand, he teleported them to were Cynder's soul wavelength was.

"I do, I love you Cyns and I order it a few days ago, I was planning to ask." Zane said.

"I'm sorry, you know how I am." Cynder said, her eyes filled with shame.

"I have to be sure that they are okay." Senka said.

Appearing by Cynder and Zane, Mortimer smiled, "See they are just fine."

Zane kissed Cynder, "Hey I love you."

"I know you do." Cynder winked.

"I had to be sure." Senka said.

"Senka's here!" Zane said and he helped Cynder to her feet, then he walked over to Senka, "It's nice to see you. Hunny, are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Senka said, she continued "Pick me up please." Cynder sighed,

"Oh you came at the wrong time...Senka...I need to finish with your room...I need to redo it for reasons...Zane, do you wanna help?" Cynder asked.

Mortimer stood awkward in the corner, he was quiet, she would hate him for sure but he was doing the right thing.

Zane smiled, "I'll help you."

"Yay! Mortimer do me a favor and take Senka elsewhere well we are redecorating her room." Cynder said.

Senka walked over to Mortimer and hugged him,

"Thank you." She whispered.

Zane smiled at them and thought, '_It looks like Kid is with Cynder, Senka doesn't look like me in the slightest._'

Mortimer sighed, "I thought you hated me. I was so worried."

"Now why are you thinking that?" Cynder asked, walking over to Zane.

"I could never hate you. Well not forever." Senka said.

"Because Mortimer looks like a copy of Kid and Senka's like a copy of you." Zane smiled.

"Look at how my parent react with each other, how about yours act? It is not wrong for me to think I'm better off dead when I try to protect you." Mortimer said.

"Senka will look more like you when she gets older. Other than your eyes." Cynder said, smiling.

"No it isn't, but I can handle myself." Senka said.

Mortimer said, "I just wanna protect you."

"I like it this way," Zane said smiling.

"You sick minded bastard." Cynder winked at Zane.

"Can we leave now?" Senka asked.

Zane winced like he was afraid that Cynder would hurt him.

Mortimer teleported to his parents, whom were making out. Mortimer made a funny noise it came from his throat.

Cynder walked over, she hugged Zane, kissing his cheek.

Senka smiled and kissed Mortimer.

Flinching, Zane smiled and kissed Cynder.

Mortimer kissed back.

"Mortimer, can we go somewhere, a little more...I don't know...private?" Senka asked.

"Why are you flinching?" Cynder asked.

"I don't think our parents would enjoy that," Mortimer mumbled.

"I just had my life threatened; I'm allowed to be scared." Zane mumbled.

Anna gasped, looking at her son "Mortimer you're back."

Cynder grabbed Zane's gi pulling him forward,

"You actually believed I would kill you? Now how many times have I threatened to, a bunch, but I never go through with it." Cynder moved her hand through Zane's hair before continuing "You always know what to say to calm me down. So I don't see why you are scared." Cynder moved closer to Zane, kissing his cheek and head.

"Aw you're no fun." Senka mumbled.

"Hey Mortimer." Kid said.

"I'm still allowed to be afraid, Cynder!" Zane snapped and he felt bad afterward, "I'm sorry."

'Great now we get to go through this again.' Zane thought.

Mortimer was bright red; they had been kissing on the couch.

'_Kid…he saw us,_' Anna thought to Kid.

'_I noticed._' Kid thought to Anna.

Senka was purring, entertained.

"Oh now that hurts." Cynder said, she grabbed his gi and held it tight, pulling Zane close before continuing "Come on, let's have our alone time."

Zane nodded but it was obvious his heart wasn't in to it.

Anna was bright red, '_What do we do?_'

'_I don't know...Tell Mortimer we were...I don't know..._' Kid twitched.

"Do you not wanna have alone time?" Cynder asked, releasing Zane's gi.

"Not in _that_ way," Zane said quietly.

"Hey Mortimer, do you want some lunch?" Anna asked smiling and standing up.

Senka began walking away, she felt no need to stand around.

"Why not?" Cynder asked.

"Because I'm not feeling that way now. Cynder where were you an hour ago...Oh yeah calling me a fool." Zane sighed, "Not only that but you go and let Senka do what I let her do and I got yelled at for letting her go with Mortimer." Zane pinched the bridge of his nose, Cynder was going to get mad at him, he knew that much.

"Senka, hun, do you want some too?" Anna asked smiling.

"No thank you, I'll get something to eat once my mommy and daddy are done with my room." Senka said.

"You're mean! I thought you were nice! I apologized didn't I? You know I'm emotionally unstable all the time!" Cynder ran out of the room and into her own. Cynder closed and locked her bed room door,

"I don't mean to hurt others..." Cynder mumbled, crying.

Zane didn't go after Cynder, he'd let her have time to herself if she was going to be such a hypocrite, he'd be one to.

"Cynder, I'm going to get Senka don't kill yourself," Zane called.

Zane hated it when Cynder did this, it was always predictable, Cynder is a drama queen and try's to kill herself and then Zane feels guilty. Then someone dies to keep her alive.

'I liked it better when I thought about Cynder while I was gone, I forgot how challenging it was to be positive around a murderous girlfriend. I love her yes, I'll marry her yes but it's hard than any other person I could have picked.'

"Stay please!" Mortimer said running to Senka.

Senka shook her head no and teleported to her father, she had been listening to the conversation, as well as Zane's and Cynder's thoughts.

"You know, if you're gonna think like that you should at least know that mommy can hear your thoughts too. I thought you were nice, but I guess you are just big asshole. Mommy doesn't mean to act this way, you know she's always been unstable, so I don't see why you are so mean about it." Senka hissed, she no longer liked her father.

"Mommy isn't a murderer, she suicidal, get your facts right, jerk." Senka walked off to her mother's room. She stood outside it and sat down.

"If you really feel that way then why are you dating me?! Is it just because of Senka?! Because if it is then you have no reason to stay with Senka and I! If you truly feel that way then why don't you just go!?" Cynder shouted, crying harder.

'Cynder killed her parents,' Zane thought knowing they could hear, 'Cynder I'm going on a journey.' He started walking. Normal journeys take 5 to 6 months of wander and clearing your thoughts. The main rule was no socializing and no talking to anyone.

Mortimer felt horrible, 'Senka. What did I do?' He tried to remember what he had done.

'Please don't be gone as long as you were before...' Cynder thought, making sure Zane heard.

Senka teleported back,

"I just added insult to injury..." Senka cried.

'I'll come back when I can handle the stuff you put me through.' Zane thought, "Senka I'll be back real soon I promise." He continued to walk away.

Mortimer teleported to Senka, "Senka why did you-" he stopped talking when he saw her crying.

"I'm a horrible person, I can't fix anything! In fact I only make things worse!" Senka cried.

'I'm a horrible person...Maybe it'd be better if I let one of the multi-personalities take main control for a while...that'd be better...' Cynder thought, crying.

'You can use the chamber room.' Blaze thought.

'I can mess up my time...yes but that won't do any good. You have control for the next couple of months. I'm done being main controller.' Cynder thought.

'I'm giving it to the insane girl in the corner.' Blaze thought. The girl took control, rubbing her eyes she got up and walked out. She was lost, she didn't really know a lot, so it was going to be very difficult for her for the next couple of months.

Mortimer hugged Senka and teleported them to his room, "Here tell me what happened."

Alex smiled, Zane was too weak, he always was easy to get to.

Senka explained what happened and then told Mortimer that Alex wasn't truly gone, she only knew because she could feel the madness in Zane's soul.

The girl sighed, she had none of the true abilities Cynder had, she was shy and afraid,

"WAIT UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO TALK JUST DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE CREEPY PLACE!" The girl shouted, running after Zane.

"Cynder leave me alone," Zane said

Mortimer hugged Senka, "I'm so sorry this happened."

"I just wanted mommy and daddy to be happily together again, and I ruined any chance of that for the five to six months!" Senka cried harder.

"I'm not Cynder!" The girl yelped.

"Senka I doubt it was you," Mortimer held her to his chest.

"Then don't talk to me anyways," Alex hissed, "What's your name?"

"If you don't want me talking to you why did you ask me a question? That makes it hard for me not to talk to you. Anyways you can call me R or Robynee, which ever." R said.

"It was me! I know it was!" Senka cried.

Alex sighed, "I'm not in the best of moods come back later." He walked away.

"Senka," Mortimer held her wiping her tears away he kiss her.

"It was all my fault." Cried Senka.

"Alex, don't kill Zane...or hurt him...please..." R said, following.

"I don't care go away," Alex said growling.

"No Senka calm down," Mortimer used charm-speak. Nobody can avoid it.

"Help me!" Senka cried.

"Promise me you won't hurt or kill Zane and I'll go!" R said.

"Who said I wasn't Zane? I'm not evil or mad, our souls are identical, we are one person. You can't tell who you're talking to a pissed Zane or a normal Alex," He laughed and shoved R, "Your name has an unnecessary E."


End file.
